Friends Till The End
by yaoigoddess22
Summary: Gorillaz AU. Five year old Murdoc moves to Crawley after his father gets in trouble with the cops again. It's here he meets another five year old named Stuart. Could Murdoc have just found his first friend? No Slash.
1. New Kid On The Block

**The cover art was drawn by the talented Bluehorizon89. Thanks again for letting me use it.**

It was raining hard as cars zoomed by, sending up water onto sidewalks, also anyone unlucky enough to be there. One of the speeding cars stuck out from the others, as it was shiny or new.

The car was an old one, rusted even in places with a few places where silver is found. It was an old fashioned Corvette, one that made some noise.

Driving the car was an adult with slightly long greasy black hair, green skin with a long nose, searing dark brown eyes. He was wearing a black top hat with a red sash around it and his clothing choice was old fashioned noble man style.

Beside him in the front seat was a ten year old with shaggy black hair, pale green skin, and dark brown eyes. He was wearing a ripped white t-shirt with worn out jean shorts and black sneakers.

In the back seat was a five year old with short black hair, tanned skin which held a green hue, and dark brown eyes. He was wearing a stained gray tank top with blue shorts and black boots.

This small family were known as the Niccals. The driver is the father; Sebastian Jacob Niccals, and his two sons. The oldest in the front seat; Hannibal Niccals, and his youngest in the back, Murdoc Niccals.

The small child was glaring out the window at the rain. This was the fourth time they were moving in his whole life.

His father was into some shady business, drugs and stuff. He often got in trouble with the police. He could easily bribe them, but other times they wouldn't be bribed. So that made Sebastian move them around a lot.

Murdoc didn't know where he first arrived at his dad's, he just knew the first place he remembered living was Stroke-on-Trent. His mother had left him on his father's doorstep as an infant, never to come back.

The child made a fist in his shorts as he looked at his father. The man was awful, but then, so was the rest of the world. His father loved to abuse him and humiliate him. If Murdoc spoke out of term, he was hit, if he tripped on the rug, he was hit, if he so much as whined he was hit.

Everything he did always resulted in him being hit.

And he did NOT want to think of the ways he humiliates him. Where ever they move to, there is always a bar with a talent contest. Sebastian would force Murdoc on stage since he was three, and put him in silly costumes, with ridiculous songs or dances. He always won since the owners always have weak spots for children.

The worst was when he was forced to do Pinocchio, as some people told their kids, who then recognized Murdoc and tortured him over it. He has since hated anything that reminds him of that demented puppet or any puppet.

Murdoc then looked over to his brother, when he was three, he looked up to Hannibal, he since learned not to. Hannibal was just as bad as his dad. Sometimes Hannibal would invite Murdoc to hang with him and his friends. This made the child happy, till he realized that it was so they had something to punch.

That was back when he was three, after that he learned not to look up to his brother or to believe anything he said.

To make all this short and easy, Murdoc was tortured by his family everyday, and with the Niccals reputation and how often they moved, Murdoc was alone. He has no friends, or anyone to help him. He was a five year old who knew all the bad and dirty things in the world, and he was on his own.

Murdoc was taken from his thoughts when the car suddenly stops and nearly chokes him. "Alright you little mistakes, out, this is it." snorted Sebastian. "About damn time, this family bonding drive was killing me." sneered Hannibal.

Murdoc just rolls his eyes and gets out of the car. The house before them was falling apart.

It was brown, bare of any paint, the yard was over grown, and there were broken windows and missing pieces of the roof. To all it was a dump, to the Niccals it was home. But Murdoc saw a dump.

He looked around to see the house was on the street corner and farther down the road he could see house. The houses were pure white and all in neat little rows with neat little yards.

"Where the hell are we." wondered Murdoc. "Dad says Crawley, now shut up and bring some shit in." spat Hannibal. Murdoc sighed to grab a few boxes and heads inside.

The inside was even worse. The walls were bare or had old peeling wallpaper. The floors were creaky and moldy with pieces missing like the roof. Plus there were water stains from leaking pipes. The stairs were splintering and looked like they'd cave in at any moment.

But that was only when you first walked in, who knows what the rest of the house looks like.

Some of the furniture was already in the living room, the ugly floral couch that his dad got from a street corner, covered in rips and stains. His father was laying on it, passed out, not surprising with a bottle of Vodka in hand and a white powder on his nose and the beat up coffee table.

'Looks like its just me and Hannibal.' thought Murdoc.

It took half an hour to get everything in, they don't own a lot. Murdoc grabbed his last bag and headed up the stairs.

The upstairs was bare with stains everywhere and floor boards that were sticking up. There was also four doors. One had a hole in it, Hannibal's mark so that room was his, another had a missing doorknob, the third was just barley hanging there, and the last was the more normal looking door.

Murdoc went for that was as the chances of it having a lock were high. As he passed, he saw the knob less door was the bathroom. 'Dad can have the loose door, bastard likes things loose anyway.' thought Murdoc bitterly.

So the child enters the room to shut the door, happy to see it locks. The room was small but had a closet. His old ratty mattress was on the floor by a broken window. 'Cold nights for me.' thought Murdoc.

The walls were peeling from an old ugly yellow-green wallpaper, and the floor looked more sturdy than the rest of the house. "I think I got the best room." muttered Murdoc.

He set his bag down and went to get his last two boxes. Now with all his things, Murdoc locks the door and sets to making his room.

He dumps his clothes into the closet and shuts the door. His last box holds a few movies along with a few books and an old worn out Raven toy.

His father never got him or Hannibal anything to play with, but when the five year old found the old toy in the trash, he grabbed it.

He tossed the toy onto his mattress and takes the movies and books out so he could turn the box into a small table to put them on by his bed. He used the first box the same way and opens his bag, which holds his more important things.

Inside was a bunch of CDs, cassette tapes, batteries, posters, a portable CD player, and a tape player that worked as a radio too. Murdoc set the radio/cassette player on the homemade table and piled the CDs and tapes next to it. He takes the CD player and puts some batteries in it.

Sometimes when things are down, he and his brother will resort to stealing. He got the CDs and tapes from different homes, the CD player and radio he got from the same place. He was always looking for good music as it was his escape from this horrible reality.

He put the player on his bed to grab his posters. They were of his top three favorite bands: The Clash, Black Sabbath, plus Ossy Osbourne. Once the posters were hanging up, Murdoc stepped back to admire them before looking at his CDs.

He soon settled on a Black Sabbath CD and put the disc in the player. He put his headphones on and laid down on his bed. Murdoc closed his eyes as the music played.

As the music picked up, Murdoc's mind wondered away, leaving this disgusting house behind. The child saw himself, on stage before screaming fans, playing a bass to the music. He was even singing the words. His bandmates were behind him, but hidden in shadows as he didn't know who they were...yet.

Murdoc had found last year how much he loved music, his escape, and his support. It was after this discovery that he decided to become a rock star. He wanted to take the stage, but by his own choice, not because of someone else, especially his father.

When musicians wrote or played their songs, they put themselves into the music, letting their voices be heard. Murdoc wanted his voice to be heard, for his music to rule the earth.

Fame and fortune is just a nice little bonus.

He opened his eyes to stare at his posters. All the front men vanished and he saw himself in their places. Murdoc grinned at this, his was going to be a rock star.

His voice was going to be heard worldwide.

 _ **A/N:**_ **First chapter done. Got the idea for this after seeing Bluehorizon89's pic of 2D and Murdoc as kids (the cover art). Again, big thanks to Bluehorizon89 for letting use the picture. Now what will happen next? Stay tuned and plz review.**


	2. New School, Old Blues

Light shined in through the broken window, landing on the sleeping child. Murdoc groaned and rolled over, wanting more sleep.

Sadly, the light did it's job, waking the child from his dreams. He was again on stage and playing loudly.

With a yawn, followed by sticking out his long tongue, Murdoc got off his mattress to stretch. "Ugh, I hate sunny days, way to cheery." grumbled Murdoc.

He got out of his room to head downstairs to try and salvage an edible breakfast. Hannibal was up, eating an over ripe apple. Murdoc searched the cabinets, finding a box of cereal with a bit left. He grabs it to fill it with sink water.

They never have any milk, and if they did, it was no doubt way past expiration date.

He sat at the table, eating his food while Hannibal tosses the apple to search for something else.

As the two ate, Sebastian walks in, newspaper in hand. He grabs a liquor bottle from the fridge and sits down, smacking both children with the paper.

"Okay you little mistakes, listen up, you both are going to school." said Sebastian. "School?" asked Murdoc. "Dad, we don't need that shit." groaned Hannibal.

"Well I don't want to deal with you two little mistakes all day, so you both are going, the principal is an old client who quit, but he still owed me a favor." said Sebastian. It was silent till Hannibal rolled his eyes. "You blackmailed the bastard?" asked Hannibal. "Of course I did, don't be stupid, anyway, Murdoc will be in that, uh, kiddy field." said Sebastian.

"Kindergarten?" asked Murdoc. "Shut up, and Hannibal, your in four." said Sebastian. "Fourth grade, whoop-de-doo." sighed Hannibal. "Shut up you little ingrates, the buss will stop at this corner at eight, you better NOT miss it." growled Sebastian.

With that, the old man left the kitchen for Murdoc to stick his tongue out. "Why do we have to go to school, we never stay in the same area for long." said Murdoc. "I don't know, now quit yapping, the bus will be here in five minutes, and I don't want to piss Dad off anymore than he usually is." said Hannibal.

The older boy left and Murdoc went upstairs. He searched his room to find an old worn out backpack that was black with a white inverted cross painted on it.

Just as he leaves his room, Murdoc peeks in his father's room. Yep, Sebastian is out cold, so the child goes in for the man's wallet. He takes out a five and leaves.

He heads towards the front door, passing Hannibal. He was doing the same thing as Murdoc, taking money.

The child exits his home to look across the street to see other children waiting. He sighed and made his way across the street.

He sat on a bench and saw that besides kids his age, there also kids older than him, Hannibal's age, and beyond. All of them were chatting with each other happily and it made the child want to puke. How could anyone be this happy to go to school?!

Hannibal eventually joined the crowd and stood by his own age group. He ignored them, even when the kids tried talking to him. Murdoc rolled his eyes when he saw the yellow bus appear.

He got on and took an empty seat in the front. The bus driver had divided the bus into sections for kindergartners all the way back to the sixth graders. 'This sucks.' thought Murdoc.

They were soon off and Murdoc slouched down. All the kids around him were laughing or singing some stupid nursery rhythm. 'Sweet Satan, this is the bus ride to Heaven.' thought Murdoc. He'd prefer Hell to the goody-two shoes Heaven.

The bus ride came to an end ten minutes later once they pulled up to the big brick building. Murdoc sighed in relief, hopefully there would be no more singing. 'Then again, I'm stuck in Kindergarten.' thought Murdoc.

He quickly got off the bus to avoid the other kids who were talking about singing about Mary's lamb. The child entered the school to walk to the main office. Hannibal wouldn't join him as he decided to follow the other fourth graders and to find his homeroom his own way.

"Hello, what can I do for you?" asked a woman. "I'm Murdoc Niccals." said Murdoc. "Ah, you're the new boy in town, let me just, ah ha, there you are, you are in Ms. Winters class, I'll show you the way." said the woman.

She offered Murdoc her hand but the child refused. He may be five, but he was old enough to walk around on his own.

She nodded and lead Murdoc down the halls. "My name is Mrs. Matthews, and if you need anything, you can just ask." said the woman. "Okay." sighed Murdoc. "It might be a bit scary, after all, you are starting a month into the new year." said Mrs. Matthews. "I'm fine, I'm not scared." said Murdoc.

Why would this scare him when he has a drunken, high, abusive father waiting for him at home?

Mrs. Matthews lead Murdoc to a door covered in flowers and bunnies, making the child gag. The woman knocked on the door to open it. "Hello Ms. Winters, I have Murdoc here." said Mrs. Matthews.

Murdoc looked to see Ms. Winters was a very young, attractive woman with brown hair in a braided bun. She was wearing a pink blouse with bash jeans. "Okay, thank you." said Winters.

Mrs. Matthews left and Murdoc walked in more. "It's nice to meet you at last, class, this is Murdoc Niccals, he's new to our school so I hope you all make him feel welcome." said Winters. Murdoc eyed the class, seeing there was fifteen other kids beside himself.

They all wore stain free clothes that held no sign of a tear. Envy burned inside the child, these kids got loving familys, new clothes every school year, plus a fridge full of food. What does he get, old rotten clothing with a fridge full of garbage and an abusive family.

Why does he get the short end of the fucking stick, why does his life suck so much?!

"So Murdoc, is there anything you'd like to share with the class?" asked Winters. "Nah, I'm good." said Murdoc. A few kids murmured but one was laughing.

"Hey Mur-dork, where'd you get your clothes, the trash?" mocked a kid. Murdoc saw the child, he was wearing a suit with shorts. The suit was nothing like what the child saw in stores, which makes this suit custom and expensive. 'Great, a rich kid.' thought Murdoc.

"Ryan Rivers, that was not very nice to say." said Winters. "Who cares, this kid belongs in the trash along with his stuff." mocked Ryan.

There were three other boys sitting at his table, two of them were dressed similarly, laughing with him, while the other stayed silent.

He wore a red shirt with blue shorts and has brown hair in a neat style with blue eyes. The boy looked to Murdoc and mouthed something. The child saw it was an apology. No one else showed any pity, which made Murdoc hate everyone here.

"Alright, Murdoc, you may sit down." sighed Winters. She showed Murdoc his cubby where he stuffed his bag. It was out of place with the other brand new back packs.

Murdoc sat at a table by himself and Ms. Winters began the morning. As he sat there, Murdoc saw Ryan and his cronies sticking there tongues at him. Murdoc retaliated with his own long serpent tongue.

It freaked them out but when the brown haired boy looked, he looked impressed. Murdoc shook it off and looked back to the front.

He was here not even half an hour and already he hates this school with a passion.

 _ **A/N:**_ **Well, Murdoc has started school and already made his very first enemy. He must be so happy. His classmates don't seem to like him much, well, minus that one kid. Anyway, what will happen next for Murdoc? Stay tuned and plz review.**


	3. Recess Reset

Lunch time rolled around and it found Murdoc practically drooling.

He was standing in line for lunch in the cafeteria, looking at the food on display before him. They were serving a very cheesy looking macaroni, along with what looked like pudding and a small bowl of fruit.

Yep, he never saw so much food, his lazy drunk of a father rarely buys any.

Murdoc grabbed his tray and followed the other kids to a cashier. 'Shit, how much will this be?' wondered Murdoc. It was soon his turn to pay and he handed over the five dollar bill.

"The lunches are a dollar, would you like the four back or put it in your name for tomorrow's lunch?" asked the woman. A dollar lunches and he had a five, that was enough for lunch for the rest of the week. "Ya, put down for the next lunches." said Murdoc.

The woman nodded and Murdoc left to find a table. He looked around but most were full, and the ones that weren't had the kids looking him weirdly.

Murdoc eventually found an empty table and sat there. He then dug into his food. The food was actually tasteless but it was still better than starving to death. 'Still could use at least some salt.' thought Murdoc.

As he ate his lunch, he watched the room around him, it was always good to know your enemies. Ya, five years old and he has a room full of enemies...maybe, they could also just down right ignore him.

Loud, arrogant laughter filled the room and Murdoc looked to see it was Ryan River again. From the looks of it, he was showing off some sort of luxury item his parents bought him or something. All the kids looked impressed, well, almost.

The brown haired boy from Murdoc's class was snubbing whatever it was Ryan was showing. The child snorted, this kid was different from the others.

The brown haired boy noticed he was watching and smiled to wave. Murdoc became nervous and looked away, he wasn't used to kids waving to him, let along _smiling_ at him.

The kid looked disappointed but he got tapped on his shoulder to have his attention re-captured by Ryan. It made Murdoc feel disappointed, he now was curious as to who the kid was.

'Oh well, like I'd really want to know that Ryan follower.' thought Murdoc.

He soon finished his lunch and threw away the trash when a teacher came in. "Alright kids, line up, it's time for recess." said the teacher. 'The hell is that?' wondered Murdoc.

As it turned out, recess was when everyone went outside to play before going back to class. 'Eh, big deal.' thought Murdoc.

He sat under a tree, watching the other kids play with their toys or play on the equipment. No one bothered to ask Murdoc to join, heck, no one even noticed him. '

So what, I like being by myself.' thought Murdoc. But that thought soon changed.

Something hit Murdoc's leg a bit and he looked to see a shiny red ball. "Oh sorry about that." said a voice. Murdoc looked to see it was the brown haired boy again!

The kid looked up to smile. "Oh, you're Murdoc, the new guy." said the boy cheerfully. "Uh ya sure, so what?" asked Murdoc. The boy laughed a bit to look at Murdoc.

"I'm Stuart Tusspot, nice to meet you." said the boy. "Tosspot?!" laughed Murdoc. "Nah, it's Tusspot, but you aren't the first to make that joke, still funny though." giggled Stuart.

This shocked the child, he just insulted Stuart, and he didn't even care. "Hey, what are you doing here by yourself?" asked Stuart. "Huh, oh ugh, just hanging out." said Murdoc, looking away.

"Cool, hey, do you want to play with me and my friends?" asked Stuart. "Uh..." started Murdoc.

He wasn't sure, but maybe he could? No, that was stupid, why would he even consider that?!

But before Murdoc could answer, Stuart was already dragging him to his group, including Ryan Rivers. "There you are Stuart, ugh, why is he here?" asked Ryan. "He's gonna play with us, he's new here." said Stuart. "Why should he play with us, he's a stinky, smelly insect to us." sneered Ryan.

Murdoc rolled his eyes to glare. "You ain't no prize ether buddy." snapped Murdoc. The rich kid looked insulted and Stuart chuckled a bit.

"How dare you say that to me worm, do you know who I am?!" demanded Ryan. "A spoiled brat who takes his status from his mommy and daddy's wealth by mooching off of them?" asked Murdoc. The kid's mouth hung open and Stuart tried harder not to laugh out loud.

"You are so worthless, you are the mud beneath my shoes." spat Ryan. "Aw, what's wrong, can't handle a little mud you over grown baby?" asked Murdoc, smirking. Stuart was now laughing out loud as Ryan fumed.

"Enough, you are not to play with us you dirty little beggar, Stuart, leave this filth, we can go back to admiring my new gold watch." said Ryan. Murdoc rolled his eyes as the kid stared at him.

"No, why should I when you were so rude to Murdoc?" asked Stuart. "What, but HE started it, he's dirty." said Ryan. "You started it by insulting him, you didn't even try to get to know him." scowled Stuart.

"That's because he's poor, look at his clothes." said Ryan. "So what, I like em, they make him look cool unlike your stiff clothes." said Stuart. Murdoc was shocked, was Stuart _really_ defending him?!

Ryan was angry and glared at the kid. "Look Stuart, it's ether us, the kids with everything, or him, the kid with _nothing_." spat Ryan.

Stuart looked at Murdoc to smile.

He then threw the red ball at Ryan's face. "I'm going with the cool guy, you shallow jerk." said Stuart. Ryan was shocked as the kid walked away with Murdoc doing a mock salute to the rich boy.

"Get back here, no one walks away from me!" yelled Ryan. "Oh look, we're walking away, so tragic." said Murdoc sarcastically. Ryan then threw a fit while his friends tried to calm him down.

"Stupid jerk, I don't even know why I was friends with him." said Stuart. "He'd got money." said Murdoc. "So what, that means nothing, besides, my family is what Ryan calls 'middle class' which is his way of pitying the poor, stupid moron." said Stuart. "I think you meant to say, stupid bastard." grinned Murdoc.

Stuart looked at him to laugh. "That's a funny word, what does bastard mean?" asked Stuart. "Oh, it's an adult word, a _**swear**_ word." chuckled Murdoc.

"You swore, heh, you really are cool." laughed Stuart. "Ya, ya, I know I am, I think I'll teach all the bad words to you." said Murdoc. "Cool, hey, the jungle gym is clear, wanna go play?" asked Stuart.

Murdoc smiled at him to laugh a bit. "Ya sure, why not." said Murdoc. With a big grin, Stuart took Murdoc's hand and the two ran for the jungle gym.

It was after this that Murdoc stooped being alone. How could he be alone when he has Stuart with him, his first true friend.

 _ **A/N:**_ **And so Murdoc and Stuart met. I can't tell you how many times I wrote 2D instead of Stuart. It ain't easy. Anyway, so there friendship is struck and Murdoc is pretty pleased about it. What will happen next? Stay tuned and plz review.**


	4. End To A Pretty Great Day

The day was almost over and it found Murdoc bored in the classroom. Ms. Winters assigned everyone to draw a picture of what brought them joy and made them happy.

The child didn't want to do anything but he peeked at his new friend to see what he was drawing. Ya, after recess, Stuart switched seats so that he could sit next to Murdoc.

Of course for the rest of the day Murdoc had to get many glares from Ryan and his followers. 'Stupid rich bitch.' thought Murdoc.

He again looked at Stuart's picture to see the brunette was drawing what looked to be trees, lots of them. "What are you drawing?" asked Murdoc. "Oh, my secret spot, I like going there all the time to be alone, I like being with my friends and family, but sometimes I just like my space." said Stuart.

The child nodded, so it didn't have to be family related? With that, Murdoc grabs some of the crayons and starts drawing.

After awhile, the picture forms, showing a stage with Murdoc playing an instrument with cheering fans. "Wow, you're great at drawing." said Stuart. "Ya, ya, I'm multi-talented." bragged Murdoc.

"I can tell, so, what instrument are you playing?" asked Stuart. "Uh, the bass, it's my favorite so of course I'll be playing it once I become a famous musician." said Murdoc. "Really, that's awesome, I bet you'll be bigger than Led Zeppelin." said Stuart.

This made the child stare. "You uh, like Led Zeppelin too?" asked Murdoc. "Ya, I also like The Clash, Beatles, Black Sabbath, a lot of rock actually." said Stuart.

Murdoc couldn't believe it, someone else actually has his taste of music! "I have a lot of their CDs, even a few of Ozzy Osbourne." said Murdoc. "That's amazing." said Stuart.

This made the child happy and he looked at his drawing again. "So uh, what's so fun about you're spot?" asked Murdoc. "I can actually show you after school, my parents don't get home till five." said Stuart.

The child agreed and the bell rang. School was finally over.

Murdoc hands his picture to Stuart, who goes up to give it to Ms. Winters. Murdoc grabs his bag and is soon joined by Stuart. "It's not far, let's go." said Stuart.

So, the two kids left school and walk down the street. "You're parents actually lets you go out on your own?" asked Murdoc. "Nah, I never told them about my spot, you're the first." said Stuart. "But you just turned in a paper that shows it." said Murdoc.

Stuart pauses to think then giggle. "Oh ya, I'm an idiot." laughed Stuart.

Murdoc rolls his eyes and they walk on. "But still, you knew about it before the teacher." said Stuart. "I guess." shrugged Murdoc.

They soon reach a park and Stuart smiles. "It's in the forest over there, race ya." said Stuart. "Oh, you are so on, Face-ache." sneered Murdoc.

With that, the two raced for the tree line. Stuart was pretty face, but years of running from Hannibal made the five year old faster.

"Wow, and I thought I was face, you're like the Flash." said Stuart. "Please, I'm better than that drug-addicted, pajama wearing wannabe." said Murdoc. Stuart laughed and then walked on.

"It's just a little further." said Stuart. They moved on, the park slowly disappearing from sight. "Is there really a spot, or are you just leading me away from witnesses to kill me?" asked Murdoc. "Nah, we're actually here." said Stuart, stopping.

Murdoc looked around, but it was just a clearing. "Look up silly." giggled Stuart. Murdoc did and to his shock, it was a well concealed Tree house.

"You built that?" asked Murdoc. "No, I found it last year, someone built it but I guess they abandoned it." said Stuart.

He reached behind the tree to reveal a hidden rope. He pulls it and a rope ladder falls. Stuart climbs up and Murdoc follows.

Inside, the tree house it pretty spacious. Though Murdoc saw a small table with paper, pencils, crayons and color pencils, a corner had a small box of toys, bean bag chairs, there was even a telescope.

"It's not much, but it keeps me happy till my parents get home." said Stuart. "No way, it's pretty cool, it just needs a few things." said Murdoc. "Like what?" asked Stuart.

"Well, how about a small fridge to store drinks and food?" asked Murdoc. "I thought of that, but we'd need a really long cord, plus people might follow it and find it." said Stuart. "Even hear of small generators?" asked Murdoc. Stuart snickered and leaned back in his chair.

"If we get a generator, what if we brought a TV and games up here?" asked Stuart. "Plus a radio to play music." said Murdoc. "Ya, that would so make this an awesome clubhouse." laughed Stuart happily.

"Cool, then all we need is a small generator." said Murdoc. "Hey, my older cousin might have one, he likes collecting technology, don't know why as he never uses it, but he may have a spare generator." said Stuart.

"Great, call him up and ask, then we can grab a TV, a fridge, food and drinks, games, and a radio." said Murdoc. "We have a lot of that in our attic, Dad always has spares up there." said Stuart.

"Great, then the Niccals-Tusspot clubhouse is open for business." said Murdoc. "Uh, I'd actually like it if we kept this place to ourselves." said Stuart. Murdoc face-palmed and looked at his friend. "Okay, are you this stupid, or is this just to annoy me?" asked Murdoc. "What?" asked Stuart.

"Never mind, so, let's plan where we'll stick all our cool stuff." said Murdoc. "Oh, I got some paper here, we can plan it here." said Stuart. Murdoc grabbed some of the paper and starts writing things down.

"Okay, let's put the telescope by a different window, we might see some girls undressing." snickered Murdoc. "Why would we want to see THAT?" asked Stuart. "Stu-pot my boy, I have a LOT to teach you." said Murdoc.

The brunette only shrugs and looks back at the paper. The boys then spend the rest of their time planning what to do with the Tree house.

 ***~* GORILLAZ *~***

It was nearly six by the time Murdoc got home. Five had come around and Stuart had to go home. Course he had Murdoc stay longer so he could meet his parents.

Stuart's parents were David and Rachel Tusspot, they were very nice and Murdoc liked them.

David had black hair that was slicked back and he was wearing a stained white shirt in overalls, he reeked of oil and grease. He owns a fairgrounds in town and was also a part-time mechanic.

Rachel had long brown hair in a loose bun and wore a pale blue nurses uniform. Yep, she was a nurse at the hospital.

They talked to Murdoc for a bit but sadly they reminded him that he should get home as six was approaching. Murdoc would have rathered stayed, but he couldn't tell them what was really going on. He would rather die then go into the damn system.

So he admitted defeat and started home. But not before a cheery hug from Stuart and a 'See you tomorrow'. This was new to the child, he never had a friend before, let alone someone who actually enjoyed his company.

The child shut the door when a glass bottle shatters next to his head. "There you are, where the fuck were you, you little mistake." slurred Sebastian. "Out, so what, you're usually happy when I'm not home." said Murdoc.

"Please, the cops are still looking for me, if they see, they may find me, and without me, you'll have nothing." growled Sebastian. "In case you haven't noticed, we already have nothing you ugly old-ass shit whore." spat Murdoc.

Before Sebastian's drunken mind could register the words, Murdoc ran upstairs. "You little bitch, get back here now!" roared Sebastian.

But it was too late, Murdoc was in his room and locked the door. Course that didn't stop Sebastian from knocking on it loud and hard. But some headphones and loud music fixed that.

The child looked out his broken window, thinking of today. He made a new friend, has a new hang out, told his dad off successfully, and he made his first enemy. A devilish smirk came to Murdoc's face as he softly chuckled.

For the first time in his life, Murdoc actually had a pretty great day.

 _ **A/N:**_ **Murdoc's first day of Kindergarten is done and he actually had a nice day. Hope there's more to come for him, especially with his father around. So what's going to happen next? Stay tuned and plz review.**


	5. Stu-Pot Meets The Ugly Old Drunk

"Wow, things are looking great." beamed Stuart. Murdoc agreed as he examined the tree house.

After a two week waiting period, Stuart's cousin came through with a small generator. The tree house was powered and they started bringing in things. They had a small fridge filled with soda and other junk, a small computer from Stuart's attic, and game consoles with games.

They were just missing one more thing.

"Where are we gonna find a TV?" wondered Murdoc. "Sorry I couldn't find one." said Stuart. "Eh it's fine, I know where we could find one, but it'll be hard to just sneak it out, this is a solo mission." said Murdoc. "Huh, wait, I can't come along?" asked Stuart.

"It's uh, best if you don't." said Murdoc. "How come, where is the TV?" asked Stuart. "My house." answered Murdoc. "Really, well I want to come along, you've seen my house, I'd like to see yours." said Stuart.

"Listen to me Stu-pot, trust me this once, my house is a living nightmare, you do NOT want to be over there." said Murdoc. "I can always just follow you know." smirked Stuart. "Gah, stubborn bastard, heh, you're as bad as me." snorted Murdoc.

"So I can come along?" asked Stuart. "Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you." said Murdoc. The brunette nodded as Murdoc climbed down the rope ladder.

The child didn't want Stuart over as he will meet his family. 'What if he ditches me after meeting them, I'll once again be friendless, and Ryan gets him back.' thought Murdoc.

He decided to take the long way, to try and brace himself for the end. They arrived after half an hour, too soon for Murdoc's taste.

"You live here, looks like a haunted house." said Stuart. "Ya, it's haunted by a drunk old man and a dumbass older kid." hissed Murdoc.

The brunette stared at him as Murdoc opened the door. It was quiet, maybe his family wasn't home yet. "Come on, no one is here I think." whispered Murdoc.

They went in and Stuart took in the sight. The house was really run down, but it also had a nice spookiness to it. Stuart was always a horror fan, especially of Zombies.

Murdoc threw open a closet that stood between the kitchen and living room. Stuart saw the table was splintered and falling apart. The dishes were all in the sink, covered in mold and slim, and the floor had broken glass on it.

'Looks like no one ever cleans in this house.' thought Stuart. It didn't bug him, his room was a disaster zone.

"Found it, it was buried under some old bags." said Murdoc. Stuart looked to see a small TV, but it was big enough for them to use. "Okay, let's get it and go." said Stuart.

As the two kids grabbed it to pull, they heard footsteps outside, followed by drunken giggles, female ones. "Shit, my dad's home, he can't see you." said Murdoc. "What, why?" asked Stuart. "Trust me, this is for your own good." said Murdoc.

With that, the child shoved his friend into the closet and shut the door. Stuart tried to open the door, but it was pointless with Murdoc holding it shut.

The front door slammed open and Murdoc winced as it shook the whole house. "Eh, Murdoc, what the bloody fuck are you doing here?!" demanded Sebastian.

The brunette could see a bit out a small hole in the door and so he was able to see Murdoc's father. He was an ugly looking guy, but he was confused why that lady was all over him, and what was she doing to his neck. 'Where is her hand going?' wondered Stuart.

"Well, I just came in for a drink as I got no money to buy one, I was actually about to leave." said Murdoc, leaning more into the door. "Then hurry up and get out you worthless little mistake, me and this lady here are going to be busy." said Sebastian.

The woman giggled, but it was slurred, she was ether really drunk, or his father spiked her drink.

Stuart was shocked at what was being said, how could Murdoc's father treat him like that?!

"Okay, Missy, go upstairs, first door to the left." said Sebastian. The lady giggled and swayed as she went upstairs. Ya, she was extremely drunk.

The older man then came over and slapped Murdoc across the face. Stuart was stunned as Murdoc hit the floor. "Get the fuck out right now, I don't want to see you're pathetic face till AFTER I'm passed out." snarled Sebastian. He then kicked Murdoc and headed upstairs.

The child got up, spitting out blood to wipe his bloody nose. He heard a door slam and sighed. "It's safe now Stu-pot." said Murdoc. The closet door opened for Stuart to rush to Murdoc's side.

"Why, I don't, how could he?!" demanded Stuart. "That's just how he is, you see now, this is why I didn't want you to come over, he might kill you for being here, especially if I brought you." said Murdoc.

The brunette was upset, this was awful.

"Let's grab the TV and go before he comes back down, he may have forgotten his condoms in the kitchen." groaned Murdoc, getting back up. "What's a condom, does it have anything to do with what that lady was doing to his neck?" asked Stuart. "I have a LOT to teach you." sighed Murdoc.

So, the two kids grab the small TV and quickly leave the house.

After a twenty minute walk, they make it back to the tree house. "I'm going to throw down the rope, tie it well around the TV and I'll pull it up." said Murdoc. "Okay." said Stuart. Murdoc then climbed up but the brunette's mind wondered.

What he'd witnessed, how could Murdoc live with that monster and be fine about it. Should he tell his parents what he saw?

"Stu, rope is down." said Murdoc. This snapped the brunette from his thoughts and he set to tying the TV.

'At least Murdoc's nose stopped bleeding.' thought Stuart.

Once the TV was secured, the brunette tugged on the rope and he watched the TV go up. He climbed up to see Murdoc plugging it in. "Wonder if we can steal some cable." snickered Murdoc.

Stuart was silent as he dug around to find a first aid kit. "Murdoc, want me to patch up the wounds?" asked Stuart. "Huh, oh uh, sure." said Murdoc. When Sebastian had slapped Murdoc, he'd gotten some slash marks on his cheek.

Stuart used a water bottle to wet a cloth that was in the kit and washed the blood from Murdoc's face. "Does this happen a lot?" asked Stuart. "Pretty much everyday when he catches me." sighed Murdoc. The blood was cleaned away and Stuart grabbed some disinfectant.

"How can you just be okay with that, also this may sting." said Stuart. "It's just what he does, he won't change, and this doesn't sting." said Murdoc.

Stuart grabbed some band aids and covered the scratch marks. The band aids had little batman symbols on them.

"Maybe we should tell my parents so that they can help you." suggested Stuart. "No, fucking no way in hell, Stuart, you can't tell ANYONE." said Murdoc. "Wha-but Mudsy, he's hurting you." pleaded Stuart. "I don't care, if people find out, my father can easily get away, plus they'll put me in the foster system where I'll be shipped all over, we'll never see each other again Stu." said Murdoc.

The brunette didn't like that, but Murdoc was in trouble. "Stuart, please promise me that you won't tell, promise on our friendship." said Murdoc.

Stuart didn't want to, he really didn't want to, but what could he do, he was just five. "I-I promise." sighed Stuart sadly. "Good, it'll okay, I've lived with it, I can survive." said Murdoc. Stuart nodded as Murdoc rested against the bean bag chair.

"Wait, what did you call me?" asked Murdoc. "Uh, I called you Mudsy, you call me Stu-pot for a nickname, so uh, I tried my hand at it." said Stuart shyly. "People usually call me Muds, but uh, I'll let you call me Mudsy, but no one else, got it." said Murdoc.

Stuart smiled and nodded. "Okay." said Stuart. "So, let's test out the TV and consoles, I didn't go through hell just to leave it here like some tacky decoration." said Murdoc. The brunette nodded and set the games up.

They played, but Stuart was distracted. He hated having to promise Murdoc to stay silent about the abuse, but he didn't know what to do. He had to do something to help, but how.

It was Friday now, school had ended an hour and forty-five minutes ago. 'Wait, it's a Friday night, and the weekend.' thought Stuart.

The game ended as Murdoc had won the round when Stuart looked at him. "Hey Mudsy, wanna sleep over?" asked Stuart. Murdoc looked at him in surprise. "Say what?" asked Murdoc. "Do you want to spend the night over my house, we can eat junk food and watch a ton of scary movies." said Stuart.

Murdoc was silent but shrugged. "Sure, why not." said Murdoc. "Great, come on, my parents will be home in fifteen minutes." said Stuart.

With that, Stuart climbed out the tree house and the child sighed. He knew why Stuart asked him, it was his sneaky way of trying to help Murdoc out.

And he was okay with it.

So, Murdoc followed Stuart and the two headed for the Tusspot resident. But, would Rachel and David really let him stay the night?

 _ **A/N:**_ **And now Stuart had the displeasure of meeting Murdoc's dad, though thanks to Murdoc he met him through the safety of a door. What will happen next, will Stuart's parents let him stay? Stay tuned and plz review.**

 **Also as a heads up, I'll be gone next week, so there won't a update for awhile. Thanks for reading and I'll see you after my trip.**


	6. The SleepOver Pt 1

**Sorry, I was away longer than I thought. Anyway, here's the new chapter, enjoy~**

"A sleepover?" asked David. Murdoc sighed as he was standing next to Stuart in the Tusspot's dining room.

Stu's parents just got home and right off the bat, the brunette asks them if he could sleepover. 'They're gonna say no.' thought Murdoc.

"Ya, can Murdoc spend the night, or better yet, the weekend?" asked Stuart happily. "I got no problem with it, Murdoc is always welcome here, but what would his parents say?" asked Rachel. The child was shocked, they were letting him stay the weekend?!

"Uh, I already asked, they said so long as you were okay with it." lied Murdoc. "Well, we are, but, where's your things?" asked David. "Murdoc's gonna borrow some clothes since the sleepover idea was thought up not to long ago." said Stuart.

"Of course it was, well Murdoc, we have a guest room if you want to sleep there." offered Rachel. "Thanks, but I'll just bug Stu-pot in his room." snickered Murdoc.

The brunette laughed and lead the other out of the dining room. "This is going to be a lot of fun." cheered Stuart. "Ya, ya, so what's the plan for this sleepover?" asked Murdoc. "Simple, play games, watch a ton of horror movies, and eat a bunch of junk food." smiled Stuart.

"Huh, sounds like a plan, but quick question, do your parents drink?" asked Murdoc. "Um ya, we all do." said Stuart. "No, I mean like beer and stuff, you know, adult drinks?" asked Murdoc.

"Ooh, no, nothing like that." said Stuart. "Damn, oh well, soda it is then." said Murdoc. He walked away and the brunette just stared after him. 'Does Murdoc really drink that stuff?' he wondered.

He shrugged and went into the living room where Murdoc was seated. "So, what first?" asked Murdoc. "Well, why don't I show you around the house since this will be your home for the weekend." said Stuart. Murdoc nodded and got off the couch to follow the brunette.

"You already saw the dining room and living room, the kitchen is in the room behind the dining room." said Stuart. They were in the hallway by the front door where Stuart lead Murdoc down the hall a bit.

"There are two rooms down here, the door on the right is a bathroom and the door on the left is my dad's office." said Stuart. He opened the door so Murdoc could peek in. It was a pretty empty room minus two book cases and a desk with a computer on it.

"He doesn't have much in there." said Murdoc. "I know, I think he still has no idea what to do with the room, so he just put these things in and boom, it's his study." explained Stuart.

Murdoc nodded and they walked away to reach the front door again where a stair case waited. "Let's head upstairs, I'll show you my room." said Stuart.

The five year olds climbed up the stairs where Murdoc saw four doors. "The door closest to us is my room, the door at the end to our right is my parents room, the bathroom is next to my room, and the last door is the guest room." said Stuart.

"Alright, but I'm still crashing in your room." said Murdoc. "Why would you crash, my room isn't too messy." said Stuart. Murdoc just stared at him to groan. "I really do have a lot to teach you." sighed Murdoc.

The brunette only shrugs and the two go into his room. The room was messy, not a part of the floor was visible.

The bed was unmade and sat along the wall by a window, which had it's view blocked by a large tree. There was a small closet across from the bed and a small desk next to it that held a keyboard.

"You play?" asked Murdoc. "Ya, it's a hell of a lot better than the piano." said Stuart. Murdoc laughed to pat the brunette on the back. "Finally, you said your first bad word." said Murdoc. "I know, it felt good too." laughed Stuart.

The child patted his friend's back more to grab the keyboard. "So, you play the piano?" asked Murdoc. "My parents had me taking lessons since I was three, they thought the piano was a good hobby for me, but it sucked, but when I found the keyboard, it just sounded so much better." said Stuart happily.

Murdoc nodded and handed it over to his friend. "Play me something." said Murdoc. The two sat on Stuart's bed and the brunette thought for a second.

With a smile, he starts playing a tune. The keystrokes were perfect, making the music play beautifully through the small room. Murdoc smiled as he listened.

"You're pretty good." said Murdoc. "Thanks, but I bet you'd be better, seeing as you're gonna be a rock star when you're older." said Stuart.

The child smiled, no one really thought he could do it, it was nice to have someone believe in him. 'Though it may end when we get older, it usually does.' thought Murdoc.

"Hey Mudsy, when you're famous, don't forget me, okay?" asked Stuart. "Impossible, you're gonna be there right beside me, after all, you WILL be the best friend to the world's most famous rock star." snickered Murdoc. "Cool, I'm always gonna be your biggest fan." giggled Stuart.

Murdoc just grinned more before he heard yelling. "What was that, your folks fighting?" asked Murdoc. "Nah, that was just dad yelling that dinner is ready." said Stuart.

He put the keyboard on the bed and hopped off. "Come on, mom hates it when I'm late to dinner." said Stuart. The child nodded and the two went downstairs to the dining room.

The table was already set with four plates. Murdoc took a seat next to Stuart as Rachel brought in the food. "What is that?" asked Stuart. "Meatloaf." said Rachel. Murdoc raised an eyebrow, the meatloaf looked like a brick of shit, but it smelled really good.

David got Stuart and Murdoc's plates together, putting meatloaf, mashed potatoes, and green beans onto their plate. The boys took their plates and the meal began.

Murdoc was restraining himself not to just shove all the food into his mouth at once. It was good, no, better than good. The food was absolutely delicious! But then Stuart's parents might start asking questions so Murdoc had to restrain himself.

"So Murdoc, what are your parents like?" asked Rachel. Murdoc nearly choked on his food. 'Shit, they're asking questions.' thought Murdoc. "Ya, what do they do?" asked David.

"Uh well, my mom is dead to start." lied Murdoc. At least he thinks it's a lie, he has no idea what became of his mother, all he knew was that she abandoned him to his father.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." said Rachel. "Ya, what about your father?" asked David. "He's uh, like any other dad." lied Murdoc. 'If any other dad was a drunken cruel abuser.' thought Murdoc bitterly.

"Well, what does your father do for a living?" asked David. Murdoc froze, he had no lie for this one. What could he say?! Stuart saw the distress on Murdoc's face and smiled.

"His dad is a mechanic too." said Stuart. The child looked at his friend as he continued. "Ya, he works at the one downtown." said Stuart. "Oh, how interesting." said David.

Stuart looked to Murdoc to wink, making the child sigh in relief. The rest of dinner went quietly till the two kids finished.

"Murdoc and I are gonna watch some movies." said Stuart. "Alright, but remember sweetie, bedtime is at ten thirty." said Rachel. "Really, on the weekends my dad lets me stay up till midnight." said Murdoc.

Then again, Sebastian never really cared what Murdoc did so long as he didn't bug him.

"Sorry Murdoc, but in this house, bedtime on the weekend is ten thirty." said Rachel. Murdoc shrugged and was dragged out of the room by Stuart.

"So, what movies you got?" asked Murdoc. "A bunch of horror ones, especially zombie movies." said Stuart excitedly.

Murdoc pulled a face once Stuart wasn't looking, he hated zombie movies. They were all the same to him. But, seeing the excited look on his friend's face, especially after he helped lie to his parents, Murdoc decided that he would endure it.

'After all, that's what friends do...right?' thought Murdoc. He seriously had no idea.

 _ **A/N:**_ **And so, the sleepover begins. Stuart's parents are clueless to the truth about Murdoc's family, thanks to a little help from Stuart. Now, they have horror movies to watch. What will happen next in this little sleepover? Stay tuned and plz review.**


	7. The SleepOver Pt 2

Murdoc wanted to die, he so wanted to die now.

He was slouching on the couch next to Stuart who was literally on the edge of his seat. They had been watching zombie movies for the last three hours, it was all the same concept, plus it was torture!

The child had enough. He sat up to grab the remote, turning it off.

"Hey, why'd you turn it off, it was getting to the good part." whined Stuart. "Please, can we watch something else other these fucking zombie movies, they are boring me to death!" snapped Murdoc.

Stuart blinked to tilt his head. "Why didn't you say you hated zombie films, if I'd known, then I wouldn't have kept putting them on." said Stuart. "Well, I was worried you'd throw a fit." confessed Murdoc.

It was true, he was worried he'd upset the brunette where their friendship ends. It's happened a lot to his brother.

"Mudsy, you're silly, so what if you hate zombie movies and I like them, that doesn't mean we aren't friends, it just shows we have different likes." giggled Stuart. Murdoc sighed in relief a bit and Stuart turned the TV back on to eject the film.

"So, what horror movies do you like?" asked Stuart. "Any that doesn't involve zombies." said Murdoc. "Hm, what about this one that has the serial killer Jason in it?" asked Stuart. "That'll work." said Murdoc.

Stuart smiled to put the film in and the two leaned back. The two kids were hooked on the screen as Jason came on and started hacking at one of the lead guys.

"Why did he think hiding there would help, Jason literally appears out of no where?" asked Stuart. "Because teenagers are complete idiots who don't know their lefts from their rights." said Murdoc.

The brunette nodded to pause. "Wait, Murdoc I don't ether, plus won't we become stupid teenagers in the future?" asked Stuart. "Nah, we won't be like those idiots, plus make an L with your pointer and thumb." said Murdoc. Stuart did, making an L.

"There, that's your left." said Murdoc. "Ooh, thanks Mudsy." beamed Stuart. The child rolled his eyes as they watched more of the film.

The film ended for them to put on another, this one about Freddy.

Just as the film hit the climax, it was shut off. "What, mom." cried Stuart. "Stuart, Murdoc, it's ten, time for bed." said Rachel. "Come on, the movie just got to the best part." said Murdoc. "Can't we watch it till it ends?" asked Stuart.

"No sweetie, you need your rest, both of you do, now get your butts upstairs and into your PJs." said Rachel. Stuart sighed as Murdoc grumbled a small curse.

The two boys got off the couch and went upstairs. "Murdoc, I put some PJs on Stuart's bed for you." called Rachel. "Got it." called back Murdoc. They entered the brunette's room where they found Murdoc's pajamas.

"You usually thank people." said Stuart. "Eh, I wasn't raised right, remember." snorted Murdoc. Stuart laughed a bit as he opened his drawers. Murdoc threw off his clothes to put on the pajamas.

The top was black and had the batman symbol while the bottoms were decked out in matching black and has the bat man signal on them. Stuart's pajamas was red with the spider man symbol, the bottoms were blue with webs and spider man's name.

"We don't have a sleeping bag I think, wanna just share the bed?" asked Stuart. "That's weird." said Murdoc. "How, it's big enough for the both of us." said Stuart.

Murdoc just rolled his eyes, he really has to teach this shit to his friend.

"Whatever." sighed Murdoc. The child climbed into bed while the brunette shut off the light. He got into bed to, taking the side with the wall.

"You sure, I don't want you falling out of bed." said Stuart. "I'm fine, night Stu-pot." said Murdoc. "Night Mudsy." laughed Stuart.

With a yawn, Stuart closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Murdoc watched him to sigh and look at the ceiling. It was quiet, something he wasn't used to. He was used to hearing his brother's loud metal music and his father crashing around drunk downstairs.

It was calm and peaceful and strangely, Murdoc liked it. No fear of his dad coming in to beat him, or his brother to steal from him and suffocate him.

Just nothing.

Murdoc looked back at Stuart to see that he was sound asleep, breathing softly. Murdoc's eyes soon felt heavy and he yawned too.

He shut his eyes and in no time, he was soon asleep too.

 ***~* GORILLAZ *~***

"Boys, time to get up!" called a voice. Murdoc grumbled, wanting to sleep more. "Breakfast is made, get it before it gets cold." called the voice again.

It was quiet as Murdoc slowly came to. Now more awake, Murdoc found himself face to face with Stuart. He flinched to recoil as his best friend started stirring.

'Why is Stuart in my bed?' thought Murdoc. He blinked to notice the room wasn't falling apart or stained in anyway.

Then he remembered, he was in Stuart's bedroom, he was sleeping over for the weekend. 'A weekend away from my family.' thought Murdoc. He grinned and jumped out of the bed.

He was free for a weekend!

Stuart sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Murdoc, did I hear my mom?" asked Stuart groggily. "Ya, something about breakfast." said Murdoc. "Oh, let's eat then." said Stuart.

He got out of bed and the two went downstairs. David was at the table, reading the paper while Rachel ate her food.

"Morning sweetie, Murdoc, how'd you sleep?" asked Rachel. "Alright." shrugged Murdoc. David snickered a bit as the two five year olds sat at the table. "So, too cool to care?" asked David. Again, Murdoc shrugs as he looks at his plate.

Breakfast was scrambled eggs with toast, and a glass of milk. Murdoc ate the food while Stuart looked to his parents.

"Murdoc and I are gonna play at the park." said Stuart. "Alright, I'll bring you guys since I have the day off." said Rachel. David drank his coffee to put the paper down.

"I'm needed at the fairgrounds, so I'll be home for dinner." said David. Murdoc watched the display, a bit sickened with how lovey-dovey it was. David left the table just as Murdoc and Stuart finished their meal.

The two rushed upstairs to get dressed, they wanted to play in their clubhouse. "Wait, won't your mom bust our chops for going to the woods?" asked Murdoc. "Nah, she lets me have fun in the park, she just won't know where, and so long as we return to her at the time she's given, we won't be caught." giggled Stuart.

The child snorted as he took off the bat man pajamas. Stuart tossed his a shirt and pants before getting out of his spider man pajamas.

Murdoc looked at the shirt to see it was a simple green T-shirt and jean shorts. He dressed as the brunette put on a yellow dinosaur shirt and bash shorts.

"I figured you'd want to dress in simple clothes." said Stuart. "Eh, I like darker clothing but this'll do." said Murdoc. The brunette giggled and they left the room to see Rachel waiting by the door.

The day was nice, a good day to be out and about. They got to the park in good time where Rachel sat on a bench.

"Okay boys, be back in three hours, I got to go to the store later." said Rachel. "Okay mom." said Stuart. "See ya miss." said Murdoc.

With that, the boys ran off but paused at the forests edge. "She looking?" asked Murdoc. Stuart looked to see his mom reading.

"Nope, her nose is stuck in another kissy kissy book." said Stuart. Murdoc gagged as they ran into the woods. "Ugh, so she reads shitty romance books, ugh, that's gross." said Murdoc.

"Ya, but when I said that it was gross, she told me I'd feel this way when I get older." said Stuart. "Not for me, romance is bullshit and I don't need it, too much emotional shit." said Murdoc.

"Ya, so, wanna blow shit up on the game system?" asked Stuart. "Heh, heh, you had me at blowing shit up." laughed Murdoc. The two boys laughed as they pulled out the secret ladder and climbed up.

This was going to be a fun day.

 _ **A/N:**_ **And part two of their sleep over. It's Saturday, so one more day before Murdoc has to leave for his home again. What will these two get up to next chapter? Stay tuned and plz review.**


	8. Mall Brats

Stuart and Murdoc were laughing as they watched another car blow up on the screen. "I still don't get why this game is for adults, there's nothing wrong with it." said Stuart. "That's because adults want to keep the good games for themselves." said Murdoc.

The child paused the game to look at his friend. "Hey, when are we supposed to go back?" asked Murdoc. "Um, about three hours." said Stuart.

Murdoc got up and looked through the telescope, seeing the park's clock. "We better run then, we got five minutes." said Murdoc.

Stuart nodded and saved the game before turning it off. The two boys climbed down from the tree house, hid the ladder, and ran.

"Think she noticed we were missing for three hours?" asked Murdoc. "Nope, when she reads one of these gross books, she's hooked." said Stuart.

They came to the forest's edge and peeked through. Like the brunette said, Rachel was nose deep in her book.

"When does she get out of it?" asked Murdoc. "She has an alarm set on her phone." said Stuart. The two got out from the trees and walked over.

Just as they got there, Rachel's phone sounded. "Hm, oh, times up already." said Rachel. "Hey mom." greeted Stuart. "Hey boys, it's time to hit the store." said Rachel. "Alright." said Murdoc.

Rachel lead the boys out of the park and to the car. Murdoc was still ticked as Rachel fastened him into a booster seat. 'This is for babies.' thought Murdoc. He never used one, not even when he was a baby.

Murdoc looked over to see 2D get fastened into his seat, tugging at it. "You hate it too?" asked Murdoc. "Ya, it cuts into my neck, plus this is for babies, right?" asked Stuart.

Rachel got into the driver's seat to sigh. "These seats are for young children, you boys are still too small to ride without one." said Rachel. "Come on, this is stupid, and degrading." said Murdoc. "How so, now you can see out the window." said Rachel. "Ya, but that also means other people can see us in these accursed things." said Murdoc, tugging at the straps again.

"It's not for long Murdoc, just a few minutes at best." said Rachel, starting the car. "More like an eternity." grumbled Murdoc.

Stuart sighed as he felt the car move along. The ride was silent as they drove through traffic with Murdoc still trying to escape the car seat. 'Damn child safety locks.' thought Murdoc.

They stopped at a red light for Rachel to spy something. It was a sign for the Mall, there was a clothing sale going on. "Oh, boys, we're taking a small detour." said Rachel. "Hm, where?" asked Stuart.

"The Mall, there's a sale going on and I need some new clothing since a certain someone likes to use scissors on mine." said Rachel. "I was four!" cried Stuart. Murdoc snorts to chuckle a bit as the car took a left instead.

"Still, I just need to check the sale and get some new clothing." said Rachel. She parked the car and Murdoc looked at the giant building. "So, we have to go clothes shopping, and I thought shopping at the grocery store was bad." said Murdoc.

"No, I'll be doing the clothes shopping, you boys will be in Kidz Zone." said Rachel. "The heck is that?" asked Murdoc. "The Mall opened it recently, it's for ages three to twelve, it's a place parents can leave kids to keep them entertained till they get their shopping done." said Rachel.

Murdoc blinked as the woman got out of the car. 'Are we going to jail?' wondered Murdoc.

Stuart was released from his car seat and then Murdoc. "Freedom!" yelled Murdoc. The brunette laughed as the child kicked the seat.

"It was only ten minutes Murdoc, you survived." said Rachel. "Leave me alone with this thing and I can promise you IT won't survive." said Murdoc, glaring at the seat. The woman shook her head and lead the two boys into the Mall.

There was a ton of stores and Murdoc looked at them all. 'I could steal so much stuff here.' thought Murdoc. Stuart looked around with wide eyes and stuck close to Murdoc when some people came along. The brunette was nervous as this was most likely his first time in a Mall.

They soon arrived at a colorful shop that read Kidz Zone. Murdoc glared at the bright colors, what the hell. They arrived at a desk where a smiling teenager sat.

"Hello, welcome to Kidz Zone, I'm Kayla Starr, are you here for pick-up or drop-off?" asked the teenager. "Drop-off, Stuart Tusspot and Murdoc..." started Rachel.

She looked at the small boy who rolled his eyes. "Niccals." answered Murdoc. "And Murdoc Niccals, they're both five." said Rachel.

The teenager typed away at the computer to smile. "They're adorable, and for how long will these two be with us today?" asked Kayla. "Just half an hour." said Rachel. Kayla typed away to nod.

"Okay, they're signed in, and we shall see you in half an hour." said Kayla. Rachel smiled to look at the boys. "I'll be back soon, have fun." said Rachel. She kissed Stuart's cheek and stroked Murdoc on the head.

Murdoc waved the hand away, blushing. He didn't like it when people treated him like a baby.

The woman walked away as Kayla came around. "Alright boys, let's go to the red room." said Kayla. She grabbed their hands and took them further into the building. The red room was the first door and they were lead inside.

The room was full of kids, from three year olds to five year olds. "Hey Anna, you got two more." called Kayla. At that, another teenager came forward. "Aw, they're so cute, you boys will have so much fun here in the red room." gushed the teen.

Murdoc pulled a face as Stuart hid behind his friend. The girl was extremely happy looking.

"Is she on those happy pills you mentioned your dad uses sometimes?" whispered Stuart. "I think so, no one should be THIS happy." muttered Murdoc.

Kayla left and Anna picked the two boys up. "Hey, put me down, we can walk on our own lady." snapped Murdoc. She put them down to smile happily.

"You boys are just in time, we're about to have TV time, and this episode is my favorite." beamed Anna. She lead them towards the TV in the back with the other kids.

"I have a bad feeling." whimpered Stuart. "Same, but it can't be too bad, right?" asked Murdoc.

Anna put in a VHS tape and the show started. All of a sudden, a big purple dinosaur came on. "I take it back, it's bad." said Murdoc. Stuart groaned, it was Barney.

"Aw, my favorite episode, it's about sharing." sighed Anna. "Take that bad and make it a worse." said Murdoc. "These shows are half an hour long, I can't survive." said Stuart.

"We won't have to, this Kidz Zone is a jail that has its employees brainwash us." said Murdoc. "Is this even legal?" asked Stuart. "Sadly yes, come on, we have to get out, or be brain dead like this kid." said Murdoc.

He pointed to a blonde boy who was watching the TV, drooling. Murdoc tapped him and the blonde boy fell over, eyes still glued to the screen.

Stuart cringed and looked to his friend. "How can we get out, Anna is watching us." said Stuart. Murdoc raised an eyebrow and pointed to the teen, who's eyes were glued to the screen as well.

She had a large, adoring smile on her face.

"I think we can just walk out the door." said Murdoc. The brunette smiled and got up to follow his friend. They came to the door but Murdoc growled as he jumped up and down. He was too small to reach the doorknob.

"Give me a boost." said Murdoc. Stuart got on his knees and Murdoc stepped on his back. He lifted his hand, grasping the doorknob. "Yes." said Murdoc. He turned it, making the door open a crack.

He got off Stuart and the two boys got out. "Okay, so what now?" asked Stuart. "Simple, we leave, we got a whole Mall to explore." said Murdoc. "But my mom." said Stuart. "Will be back in twenty-five minutes, now, let's spend that time doing something actually fun, unless you DO want to be brainwashed." said Murdoc. "F**k that shit." said Stuart.

The child started laughing hard. "Nice, I taught you well." said Murdoc, wiping a tear away.

The brunette smiled and the two walked down the hall. Kayla was at the front desk, reading a magazine. "Can we get passed her, she doesn't seem to be brainwashed on baby shows like Anna." said Stuart. "It's easy, we'll crawl past her, come on." said Murdoc.

The two got to their knees and quietly crawled past the desk. Kayla flipped through the magazine as Stuart and Murdoc left.

"Okay, we're free." said Murdoc. "Yes, now what should we do for twenty-five minutes?" asked Stuart. "Anything we want." said Murdoc.

The two walked away, looking at the different stores. "We'll have to stay on the ground floor so that we can get back before anyone notices we're gone." said Murdoc. "Alright, where should we go?" wondered Stuart.

Murdoc looked around for his eyes to land on one that made him smile. He tapped Stuart's shoulder to point it out. To their right, was a music store, one with instruments in the display window.

"Whoa, look at that keyboard, it's bigger than me." said Stuart. "Ya, and that bass, what a beauty." grinned Murdoc.

The two entered the store to see more instruments on display, as well as CDs and records. "Come on, let's find the good shit." said Murdoc. The brunette followed his friend down the aisle to the CDs.

"Okay, you see any good ones, pass them to me." said Murdoc. "Sure thing." smiled Stuart. The two looked through the CDs, searching for the best ones.

"Ha, AC/DC, what a band." said Murdoc, holding one of their CD cases. "Well, you're the expert on music, so it must be good." said Stuart.

"I am, you know Stu-pot, when I become a famous musician and start my own band, I'm going to play bass, my favorite instrument." said Murdoc. "Awesome, are you going to sing too?" asked Stuart. "Nah, my voice is shit." said Murdoc, tossing a case aside. "But, won't our voices change once we get older?" asked Stuart. "True, but my voice will no doubt still be bad." snorted Murdoc.

Stuart shook his head to smile. "Mudsy, I found Led Zeppelin." said Stuart. He passed the case to Murdoc, who nodded. "I don't have this one, nice find." said Murdoc. Stuart smiled as they looked through more of the CDs. Stuart smiled to pull out another.

"I found the Beatles." said Stuart. "They're the world's greatest band, still are even though the band is gone." said Murdoc. "Ya, are you gonna try and take their place?" asked Stuart. "I will try, but it's hard to overthrow these geniuses." said Murdoc. Murdoc took the case and they looked through more CDs.

In the end, Murdoc had only three, the others he ether had or were crap. "How long till my mom gets back?" asked Stuart. "Five minutes, if we leave now, we can make back as that awful show ends." said Murdoc.

They left the aisle and walked towards the exit. They passed through and Stuart looked back. "Wait, did you put the CDs back?" asked Stuart. "No." said Murdoc. "Then, we didn't the door ding?" asked Stuart. "Because I took of the plastic wrap around the CDs." grinned Murdoc.

The brunette started at his friend to laugh. "Mudsy, you really are a criminal." giggled Stuart. Murdoc only grins more as they walk.

The brunette looks around to freeze. "Shit, Murdoc, I see my mom." said Stuart. The child looks to see Rachel, bags in her hands as she gets on the escalator. "Shit, come on, we have to hurry back." said Murdoc.

The two ran towards Kidz Zone to see Kayla was missing. They ran past the desk and came to the red room, the door was still cracked open. The two boys went inside and shut the door.

The credits were playing as everyone sang along. "Gross." said Murdoc. "Wish we'd avoided this." said Stuart. Anna turned off the TV and with her back turned, Murdoc and Stuart slipped back into their places.

"That was a wonderful episode, now, who would like to share what they learned?" asked Anna. The kid's hands shot up while Murdoc and Stuart kept theirs down.

"What's wrong you two, don't want to share with us?" asked Anna. "We don't share with strangers, especially ones who probably pop pills like they're candy." said Murdoc. The teenager looked offended and Stuart snickered.

"Now that is very rude, young man, you should apologize." said Anna. "Apologize my ass, hippie." sneered Murdoc. Anna looked upset when the door opened.

"Murdoc Niccals and Stuart Tusspot, Rachel is here for you." said Kayla. Stuart hopped up as Murdoc got up.

"Well, adios dick-weed." said Murdoc. "Hey." yelled Anna.

Murdoc walked backwards out of the room, as he did so, he flipped Anna off. He was out the door, but peeked in again to flip her off once more.

Stuart was laughing as they came to the front desk. Rachel smiled at the two and they left the store.

"You two look like you had fun." said Rachel. "Uh, I guess." shrugged Stuart. "Mrs. Tusspot." said Murdoc. "Yes?" asked Rachel. They left the store for Murdoc to grab her leg.

"Never leave us in that place again!" said Murdoc in horror.

 _ **A/N:**_ **They had entered a realm of unknown horror, a place where nothing made sense. They had escpaed the Kidz Zone. But at least they had fun in the music shop. What will happen next? Stay tuned and plz review.**


	9. The Final SleepOver Part

It was a little after twelve when Murdoc and Stuart came home. "Finally, we're back." said Murdoc. Stuart laughed as Rachel shut the door, a bag of groceries in her hand.

"Alright boys, I'm going to get started on lunch, now be good." said Rachel. She walked towards the kitchen as Stuart and Murdoc headed for the backyard.

"So, what should we do till lunch is ready?" asked Stuart. "Eh, I'm up for anything." said Murdoc. He looked around the yard when he spots a small toy gun. He picked it up to see it shoots soft pellets and smiled.

"How about cops and robbers?" asked Murdoc. "That sounds a lot like fun, what do we do?" asked Stuart. "Simple, I'll hide a piece of loot and you have to find it before I catch you." said Murdoc.

"Wait, so I'm the robber, but you're a trained one." said Stuart. "Ya, but this is a game, plus I get to chase you." said Murdoc. "Alright, what do I need to steal then?" asked Stuart.

Murdoc looked around to smile as he grabs a small gnome. "This, we'll just pretend it's made of gold." said Murdoc.

"Okay, so how do I win?" asked Stuart. "I'll hide the gnome and you find it, if you get the gnome back to these steps before I get you with the pellet gun, then you win and we switch." said Murdoc. "Okay, sounds easy, let's play." said Stuart.

"Alright, count to twenty while I hide this." said Murdoc. Stuart nodded and turned to start counting. Murdoc then ran more into the yard, looking to hide the gnome.

"Murdoc." called Stuart. "Eh, what?" asked Murdoc. "What comes after six again?" asked Stuart. The child rolled his eyes to laugh. "Seven." said Murdoc. "Thank you." called Stuart.

The child grinned more and went to a tree towards the back fence. There, he found a small hole and he put the gnome inside. He walks back as Stuart continues to count.

"Fifteen, fifteen, uh." said Stuart. He was stuck again. "Sixteen, seventeen, eighteen, nineteen, twenty." finished Murdoc. Stuart looked to frown. "Can we just count to ten, it's a bit easier." said Stuart. "Fine, next round, now, you get a five second head start to find the gnome." said Murdoc.

Stuart ran as Murdoc counted to five. Stuart ran around the yard, but couldn't find the gnome. "Five, here I come." laughed Murdoc. The brunette squeaked and ran as Murdoc started firing.

"Stop robber, I'll smoke you." said Murdoc. "No, please don't, I'm not a ciggy." laughed Stuart. The two continued to run around the yard till finally, Murdoc nailed Stuart.

"Aw, I didn't even find the gnome." sighed Stuart. "Well, seeing as it's a great hiding spot, I'll leave the gnome for now, so, let's keep playing, you get another five seconds." said Murdoc.

With that, Stuart ran off. They played five rounds of the game, and Stuart still failed to find the gnome. "Murdoc, I'm never going to find it, where is the gnome?" asked Stuart.

Murdoc sighed before smirking. "It's in the hole by the back tree." said Murdoc. "Seriously, I looked around the tree." said Stuart. "Ya, but you didn't think to look in the hole?" asked Murdoc. Stuart pouted before laughing. "True." he giggled.

The brunette stood up for the back door to open. "Stuart, Murdoc, lunch is ready." said Rachel. "Cool, what is it?" asked Stuart. "Grilled cheese and french fries." said Rachel.

The two boys went in to sit at the table to where their lunch waited. "Sweetie, mommy has some work to do, so I put a movie on for you guys, all you have to do is hit play." said Rachel. "Okay mom." said Stuart. She smiled to leave the dining room.

"What movie do you think?" asked Murdoc, munching on a fry. "Knowing my Mom, probably a Disney movie, she loves those." said Stuart. "Ugh, hopefully it's not a stupid princess one." gagged Murdoc. "Nah, she knows not to torture me with it." said Stuart.

Murdoc nodded to bite into his sandwich.

They soon finished and went to the living room. Murdoc hopes onto the couch as Stuart grabs the remote. He hits play and the film starts. It is a Disney movie, and it starts out at night.

"I don't think I've seen this one, I don't remember any cricket." said Stuart. Murdoc nodded as the film moved on. They were soon at a small shop and they went in. They soon gazed onto an elderly man as he worked on something.

Murdoc was bored but then he froze. The elderly man was making a puppet. 'No, no, no, anything but THIS film.' thought Murdoc.

He was shaking slightly, but the brunette still noticed. "Murdoc, are you alright?" asked Stuart. "Uh ya, course I am." laughed Murdoc nervously. Stuart was confused but looked back to the film.

It continued on with Murdoc's heart beating fast. He wanted to turn the movie off, to smash it, but Stuart might ask questions. 'He can't know about this stupid fear.' thought Murdoc.

Then, they came to worst part.

The evil puppeteer making Pinocchio dance and sign the dreaded 'I go no strings' song. Murdoc couldn't take it and screamed. "No, no, no, NO!" yelled Murdoc.

He jumped from the couch and ran. "Murdoc?!" cried Stuart. His friend was already gone.

There was a slam as Rachel ran in. "What happened, who screamed?" asked Rachel. "Murdoc did, he seemed nervous about the movie, but when the evil puppet guy came on and made Pinocchio sing and dance, he freaked out." said Stuart.

"Oh dear, where did he go?" asked Rachel. "I don't know, but I'll find him." said Stuart. Rachel nodded and went over to the movie that still played.

She turned it off to sigh. "I'll find a new movie, please find Murdoc." said Rachel. The brunette jumped off the couch and ran around the house.

He looked in all the rooms, but couldn't find Murdoc. "Where could he be?" wondered Stuart. He thought for a moment to pause. He didn't look everywhere.

Stuart ran upstairs and entered his bedroom. His eyes hit the closet, he never thought to look their since he never uses it.

The brunette came over to the door and knocked on it. "Murdoc, I know you're in there." said Stuart. "Go away, Stuart, I'm fine." came Murdoc's voice. "Please let me in, I want to help you Mudsy, plus my mom is worried." said Stuart. It was quiet before a sigh was heard. "Fine." said Murdoc.

Stuart opened the door to find Murdoc sitting on the floor with his knees up, face hiding in them. Stuart sat next to his friend and sighed.

"What was that about Mudsy, are you alright?" asked Stuart. Murdoc shook his head and looked up to his friend. "No, it's a stupid fear." said Murdoc. "Of puppets?" asked Stuart.

"Ya, when I was three, my dad would force me to compete in these talent shows at bars, he would always force me to dress up like Pinocchio and sing that damn song, the audience would then tell their kids, and they'd make fun of me." sighed Murdoc. Stuart was upset to hear this as Murdoc wiped at his eyes.

"Those kids were cruel, they'd actually pin me down and tie rope or string around my arms and legs and make me feel like a puppet, and when I got violent with them, they said that I WAS a puppet, always doing my father's bidding." sniffled Murdoc. The brunette hugged his friend as he cried lightly.

"That's why I've got a stupid phobia of puppets, I don't WANT to be a puppet, I want to be my own man." sniffled Murdoc. "But you are, Murdoc, you love music, that's you're own thing, you enjoy being tough, again, you, all the things you've done that makes you happy, that's you doing that, all the sad things was your prick of a dad." said Stuart. Murdoc nods to wipe his eyes again.

"Still, this phobia of mine is fucking stupid." said Murdoc. Stuart smiled to laugh. "It's no more stupider than mine." said Stuart. "Huh?" asked Murdoc. "I'm afraid of whales." sighed Stuart.

"Whales, those guys are the gentle giants of the sea." said Murdoc. "Ya, but when I was three, my parents took me to sea world, they looked away for a second and a killer whale got me, it took all of the staff to save me before it ate me, those things aren't gentle." cried Stuart.

Murdoc blinked to laugh. "So, we both have stupid fears." said Murdoc. "Ya, but you have a good reason for yours, that prick did it to you, he tro, uh, tre, no, uh." started Stuart. "Traumatized me?" asked Murdoc. "Yes, that word." giggled Stuart.

The two friends smiled and laughed. "Uh, sweet Satan this whole thing is stupid." said Murdoc. "Ya, wait, what?" asked Stuart. "Oh, ya, I said sweet Satan as I'm a Satanist, I worship the devil." said Murdoc.

"Really, cool." said Stuart. "Eh, you're okay with it?" asked Murdoc. "Ya, why wouldn't I be?" asked Stuart. "Aren't you a Christian or Catholic?" asked Murdoc.

"No, I'm a Buddhist, I like keeping an open mind." smiled Stuart. "Oh, then no wonder you space out so much." said Murdoc. The brunette laughed as the child smiled.

They got out of the closet and head back downstairs. Rachel is there and looks to Murdoc. "I'm sorry, Murdoc, I didn't mean to offend you." said Rachel. "It's fine." said Murdoc.

The woman sighed and looked at them again. "I still got some work to do, but I put on a different movie, this is an action and adventure one." said Rachel.

"What's it about?" asked Stuart. "Um, an international theif and an international cop I believe." said Rachel. The two boys looked at each other and hopped onto the couch.

Rachel smiled and left, leaving the boys to their film.

 ***~* GORILLAZ *~***

Dinner had arrived and they family plus Murdoc were eating. "Work was slow today, but at least I got to come home early." said David. Rachel nodded in agreement as Murdoc rolled his eyes. He still wasn't used to this mushy stuff.

Stuart finished beside him to smile. "Mudsy, let's go play outside." said Stuart. "Sounds good." said Murdoc. They hoped from the table and went to run.

"Hold it, you boys can't go outside." said Rachel. "Why not?" asked Stuart. "It's dark out now, which means little boys are to stay inside." said David. "Oh come on, all the best fun happens at night." said Murdoc.

"You boys can't, you might get hurt." said Rachel. "Which would be fun, plus why do you think outdoor lights were invented?" asked Murdoc. "He's got a point." said Stuart.

"I said no, besides, you two got dirty when you played outside today, so it's bath time." said Rachel. Murdoc pulled a face as Stuart whined. "Baths are so boring." groaned Stuart. "Still needs to be done, Stuart." said David.

With that, the two boys were lead upstairs by Rachel. "Wait, we're taking one together?!" cringed Murdoc. "It'll be done faster if you two bathe together, plus you guys will have an hour before bed." said Rachel.

The two groaned as Rachel set up the bathtub. "If we run, how long do you think before they catch us?" whispered Murdoc. "My mom used to run track in school, plus my dad is downstairs." muttered Stuart. The child sighed, so they were trapped.

"Okay, it's ready." said Rachel. She went to the boys but Murdoc held his hands up. "We can undress ourselves lady." said Murdoc. "Oh, but I still need to clean you two." said Rachel. Murdoc groaned, this wasn't fun.

After five minutes, both Stuart and Murdoc were in the tub. Rachel washed their hair and arms before standing up.

"I trust you two to wash the rest of yourselves, I'm going to get some towels." said Rachel. She left and Murdoc hissed.

"This is stupid and degrading." said Murdoc. "Ya, we take this to our graves?" asked Stuart. "Yes, very much so." growled Murdoc.

After ten more minutes, the boys were out and dried. Murdoc was again in the Batman pajamas while Stuart wore his Spiderman ones. "Now, you two have an hour before bed." said Rachel. She walked away as they went into Stuart's room.

"So, what should we do?" asked Stuart. "How about listen to the CDs we got today." grinned Murdoc. The brunette smiled happily at that as his friend went to the radio. Murdoc put the CD in and soon music started pounding through the room.

The two laughed as they laid around, listening to the tunes. "I'm so gonna rule this world with my music." said Murdoc. "That'll be awesome, but I don't know what I want to do." sighed Stuart. "You'll figure it out, we're only five." said Murdoc.

"Ya, but you know what you want to do already." said Stuart. "Well, I'm an early bloomer, what can I say." shrugged Murdoc. The two laughed as they continued to listen to the music.

Soon the hour was up and it was time for bed. Murdoc crawled under the blankets as Stuart shut the light off. He then got into bed next to Murdoc.

"I hate that tomorrow you have to go home." said Stuart. "Ya, but it was a nice break from my place." said Murdoc. The two laid down when Stuart smiled.

"Mudsy, how about every weekend you sleepover, my parents definitely wouldn't mind." said Stuart. Murdoc was silent to smile. "Sounds like a good time to me, I'm in." said Murdoc. Stuart smiled to lay down, yawning.

"Night Mudsy." said Stuart sleepily. "Night Stu-pot." said Murdoc. He laid awake for a little longer till he heard Stuart's light snores.

Home, he was going home tomorrow. Murdoc sighed and looked out the window, too bad the tree blocked most of the view. He didn't want to go home, especially not after the fun weekend he had.

'But, there is always next weekend.' thought Murdoc. He smiled and closed his eyes to sleep. He has a safe haven now, one where he wasn't beat for listening to music or just plain existing.

Murdoc couldn't wait for next Friday.

 _ **A/N:**_ **And with that, the sleepover is over. But now Murdoc is coming over for one every weekend. As kids, these two are so cute to write. Anyway, what will happen next? Stay tuned and plz review.**


	10. My Satanic Birthday

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_ **In this AU story, Stuart's birthday will be switched to July as I still want Murdoc to be older. So Stuart's birthday won't be May 23 but July 23 instead. Just a little heads up okay? Thank you for your time and I hope you enjoy the story. :)**

The weather was warm as the sun shined brightly. Stuart smiled as he was lead through the parking lot and into the Mall.

He hasn't been back here for months, plus Murdoc wasn't with him. Then again, that was the reason.

It was Summer now, and it was also June 5th, Murdoc's birthday was tomorrow. Before school let out, Murdoc and him had found out each others birthday. Murdoc also made fun by saying he was older.

'But only by a month.' thought Stuart. Still, Murdoc wasn't here as the brunette was looking for a gift for him.

His mother hummed as they walked through the store. They soon arrived at the toy store. "So, which one will Murdoc like?" asked Rachel. "Mom, Murdoc isn't really into toys, he loves music." said Stuart.

"Alright, but I still think a toy would be nice." said Rachel. "Mom, Murdoc's my best friend, I don't want a 'nice' gift, I want an epic or awesome gift." said Stuart. "Alright sweetie, where to then?" asked Rachel.

"Actually, could I wonder around a bit?" asked Stuart. "Heavens no, you're only five." said Rachel. "Please, you can just wait outside the stores." said Stuart. "Hm, well fine, I guess." said Rachel. "Thank you Mom." beamed Stuart.

He left the toy store to look at some other ones. "Stuart, not so fast." called Rachel. The brunette didn't listen as he looked around, trying to see something that screamed 'Murdoc'.

He soon stopped as he saw a dark looking store. He couldn't read the name, but the window had displays of goat skulls and pentagrams. 'Maybe there's something for Murdoc here.' thought Stuart.

Looking back, he saw his mother slowly catching up, so the brunette walks into the store.

It was dim inside but the kid wasn't scared. He'd seen this stuff as Murdoc showed him. His friend has a LOT of books on Demons and stuff.

He heard a creak and saw a tall man. "What can I do for you, you don't seem the type to walk the path of darkness." said the man. "Oh, I'm looking for a birthday gift for my friend, he's a Satanist." said Stuart. "A child who walks this path, so young, well, what would he like?" asked the man.

"He shouldn't know, it's for his birthday, mister...um." started Stuart. "Morningstar, Mr. Morningstar, and I see, how kind to find him something here." said the man. "Oh, I don't mind, he's showed me a lot of cool stuff, anyway, um, can I look around?" asked Stuart. "Of course." said Morningstar.

The brunette smiled to look around. There was a lot of cool stuff Murdoc would like, but he didn't see what he could get. Stuart soon passed a small display case and looked inside.

Sitting in a small box that was covered in scarlet velvet, was a golden cross necklace, but this one was upside down. "This one catch your eye, an inverted cross necklace?" asked Morningstar. Stuart jumped, he didn't hear him approach.

"Um ya, the cross is upside down." said Stuart. "An inverted cross can be related to some Satanists, some even have tattoos or simple objects like this." said Morningstar. "Cool, I think Murdoc would love this." said Stuart. "I see, well then, let me get it for you." said Morningstar.

He took out a key and unlocks the case. He takes the box and leads the kid to the counter. "Alright, the necklace will be 66.06." said Morningstar. Stuart opened his pockets and pulled out three twenties and a ten.

"That's quite a bit of money." said Morningstar. "I've been saving up my allowances for weeks." said Stuart. Morningstar ran the purchase and closed the box before handing some money back. "3.94 is your chance, have a pleasant morning Stuart." said Morningstar.

The brunette thanked him before leaving. "Stuart, there you are, what were you doing in there?" asked Rachel. "They had a bunch of cool stuff that Murdoc would like." said Stuart, holding up the bag.

Rachel sighed before taking her son's hand. "Alright then, let's go home, is Murdoc staying over again?" asked Rachel. "Of course, plus we're having his birthday dinner tomorrow." said Stuart. "Yes I know, we decided on a kid friendly restaurant." said Rachel.

Stuart nodded and walked with his mom out of the mall. It wasn't till they were in the car that something hit the kid. 'How did Mr. Morningstar know my name?' thought Stuart.

 ***~* GORILLAZ *~***

Morning came quickly as Stuart woke up. He looked beside himself to see Murdoc was sleeping, snoring a bit as a trail of drool came from his mouth.

The brunette got out of bed quietly and went to his desk. He pulled out a poorly wrapped box that was cover in blue and green paper with music notes drawn on. Again, drawn poorly.

Stuart got back onto the bed and shook his friend. "Murdoc, wake up." said Stuart. Murdoc grumbled before peeling his eyes open.

"What time is it?" asked Murdoc. "Nine o'clock." said Stuart. "Sweet Satan, it's too damn early." yawned Murdoc. "Come on Mudsy, please wake up." begged Stuart. "Ugh fine, what you want?" asked Murdoc.

He sat up for the gift to be handed over. "Happy Birthday." said Stuart. Murdoc blinked to shake his head. "I don't celebrate my birthday, it's just a reminder that I'm stuck with my dad and that my bitch of a mother didn't want me." said Murdoc. "But you're not stuck with your dad, you've been staying here since Summer started, plus you're mother is missing out on how awesome you are." said Stuart.

The child blinked to smile. "Shut up before you kill me with your kindness." said Murdoc. The brunette smiled happily as Murdoc ripped the paper off the box.

He saw the small black box and opened it to stare. The golden inverted cross shined in the morning light, seemingly greeting the child. "Holy shit, where'd you get this?" asked Murdoc. "Some store I went to yesterday, it had a bunch of cool stuff you showed me before, the shop owner was nice too, a bit creepy though." said Stuart.

Murdoc smiled and put the necklace on. It shined even more, it was a perfect match. "You look so, what was it you called it, uh, bad ass." said Stuart. "Damn straight." smirked Murdoc.

The two laughed before Stuart hopped off the bed. "Dad is taking us to the park, so we can hang out in the tree house, after we're going to take you out to dinner." said Stuart.

"Sounds good, so long as it isn't a place that'll go nuts over birthdays." said Murdoc. "I hate that too, it's kinda embarrassing." said Stuart.

The two laughed and the brunette grabs his clothes. "I'm gonna change, be right back." said Stuart. He left the room and Murdoc hopped down to get dressed too.

He took the Batman PJs off and opens his bag of clothes. He puts on a black T-shirt and then slips on some dark jeans and his black boots. He sees a mirror on the back of Stuart's door and looks in it.

He looks like himself, only now with the golden invert cross. It made him happy and he felt tougher too. 'Stuart knows what I like.' thought Murdoc.

The door opens and Stuart appears. He was wearing a red fox shirt with bash shorts and his white sneakers. "Hey Mudsy, it's time for breakfast and then to the park." said Stuart.

The child nodded and followed his friend out the room. Where were they taking him for dinner anyway? 'Hopefully no where bland.' thought Murdoc.

 ***~* GORILLAZ *~***

Murdoc felt his eye twitching as he was lead inside the building. It was a kid's restaurant filled with games, greasy pizza, and stupid animatronics. This was the dreaded Cheesy Alley Cat restaurant, yep, it's modeled after cats.

'I hate cats.' thought Murdoc.

"We're going to order, what kind of pizza do you like, Murdoc?" asked David. "I like mine with meat." said Murdoc. The couple nodded before going off to order.

"On the bright side we're not in the birthday section." said Stuart. "Ya, thankfully we had the cake and birthday part during lunch." said Murdoc.

The brunette nodded to look at his friend. "So, what did you wish for anyway?" asked Stuart. "Can't tell you, otherwise it'll never come true." said Murdoc, looking away. "Okay, fair enough." smiled Stuart.

The child sighed as he thought of what he'd wished for at lunch. Of course it was to be a musician, but more than that, he wished that Stuart would always stay by his side. 'People would laugh if they knew I wished for that.' thought Murdoc.

After awhile of talking, Rachel and David came back with the pizza. "Okay boys, you guys eat first then go play." said David. Stuart nodded as they sat together.

The pizza was devoured in minutes and the soda drank.

"Here are some tokens, have fun." said Rachel. The two boys took two small cups full of tokens. They walked off as they looked around.

It was nosy as kids ran all over the place. Some were even crowding the stage as the robotic cat band played. "This place is too much." said Murdoc. "It'd be better if it was a normal arcade, but we can't change it." said Stuart.

Murdoc agreed and they came to a skee ball game. "Hey, wanna win all the tickets here?" asked Murdoc. "How, we have to roll the balls." said Stuart. "Nope, keep watch and warn me if anyone is coming." said Murdoc.

Stuart nodded and looked away as Murdoc slipped in his first token. The balls came down and he grabbed them.

Once with an okay from Stuart, he gets onto the game and heads to the holes. He smirks as he drops them in the thousand points hole. He gets all the balls in and climbs back down to see ticket after ticket coming out.

"Wow, that worked great." said Stuart. "See, cheating does help, now keep looking out, I'm putting another token in." said Murdoc.

After a few more tokens and dropping balls in, Murdoc and Stuart had a pile of tickets. "Can we play another game, I would like to play something." said Stuart. "Sure, let's look around." said Murdoc. He gathered the tickets and the two walked around.

As Stuart looked he grabbed his friend's hand and lead him towards a machine. "Kill-A-Zombie?" asked Murdoc. "Yes, this looks cool." said Stuart. Murdoc shrugged and leaned against the machine. "Go nuts." said Murdoc.

Stuart put in a token and grabbed the mallet. Murdoc watched as his friend hit the small plastic zombies. When he hit one, the top of it's head lit up, showing a pink brain. It was a little entertaining watching his friend happily bash in the zombie's skulls.

The game soon ended, and surprisingly, Stuart hit every one minus the last one. "I died." said Stuart. "Nah, he just ran for cover as he watched you kill all his little buddies." said Murdoc. The brunette laughed and gathered the tickets he won from the game.

"So, what next?" asked Stuart. "Well, seeing you kill zombies, makes me want to play one of those two player shooting games." said Murdoc. "Cool, I saw one that takes you through a haunted house with ghosts, demons, and other monsters." gushed Stuart.

The two laughed and walked off again. "Shit, I forgot my tokens, I'll be right back, hold the tickets." said Murdoc. Stuart nodded and took them as his friend ran off. Stuart took a seat and waited patiently.

As he waited, he heard laughing behind them. "Hey kid." said a voice. Stuart looked to see an older kid who looked to be ten. "Hi." said Stuart. "That's a lot of tickets you got there, mind if I have a few?" asked the kid. "Sorry, but these are mine and Murdoc's." said Stuart.

"Fine, we'll just take them." said the kid. With that, he shoved Stuart over, ripping the tickets from his hands. The brunette sniffled a bit as he scraped his elbow and the kid left with the tickets.

Murdoc soon came back to find his friend crying. "Stu-pot, what happened?" asked Murdoc. "A-an older kid stole our tickets and shoved me, I'm sorry I let him take our tickets." sniffled Stuart. Murdoc patted his friend's back and he was angry.

Not over some pieces of paper, but the fact this big kid had the balls to attack his friend. "Where is he?" asked Murdoc. "I saw him head towards the play area." said Stuart. "Alright, Stu listen, I want you to wait here for me." said Murdoc. "O-okay." said Stuart.

Murdoc smiled at him to head towards the play area. He looked around, seeing eight and seven year olds. He soon looked up to see a ten year old. And low and behold, in his back pocket was a large amount of tickets.

"Found you." muttered Murdoc. He went to the giant jungle gym and took his shoes off. He was then in. He came to the top to see the ten year old laughing as he pushes a six year old down a slide.

"Think it's funny to push others?" asked Murdoc. "Huh, who are you?" asked the kid. "Murdoc." said the child. "Murdoc, oh, that little kid's buddy, is he still balling his eyes out." sneered the kid. Murdoc was pissed and growled.

He hisses, showing off his sharp teeth and long tongue. The kid freaks out and falls back. "What the heck are you?" asked the kid. "A demon that's very pissed that you hurt his friend." spat Murdoc. The kid calmed down to shake his head.

"No way, I'm bigger than you." said the kid. "So what, that shit has nothing on me." snorted Murdoc. The kid charged at him but Murdoc ducked and punched him in the gut. The kid went down, crying, holding his stomach.

Murdoc took all the tickets to glare at the sobbing kid. He then saw some lose netting and grinned. He grabbed it to wrap it around the kid's ankle.

"Hey kid." said Murdoc. The sobbing boy looked at him as he grinned. "See you next fall." said Murdoc.

With that, he shoved the boy off the jungle gym where his tied ankle caught and left him hanging there a few feet off the ground. "AHHH, PULL ME UP, PULL ME UP!" sobbed the boy. "Nope, and listen here, you tell ANYONE what I did, I'll personally make your life a living Hell, that's a promise." growled Murdoc.

The boy sobbed as he tried to pull himself up. With that, Murdoc went down the slide and retrieved his shoes. He then left the play area as an adult screamed and someone yelled to help the dangling child.

Stuart looked over to see his friend. "You're back, and you got our tickets back." said Stuart. "Yep, come on, we have a game to shoot up." said Murdoc. The brunette beamed and followed Murdoc, not even questioning why adults were panicking around the play area.

After awhile, the tokens were used up, leaving only one left. "What should we do with the last one?" asked Murdoc. Stuart looked around to smile and point.

There was a small photo booth. "Alright, I'm down with it." said Murdoc. The two went in and took a seat. Stuart smiled big as Murdoc leaned back to grin, showing off his sharp teeth. After three more poses, they were done.

Two strips of photos came out and happily were plain, nothing added to them. "Nice, so, prize time?" asked Murdoc. Stuart nodded and they headed to the machine to get their tickets tallied up.

They had two thousand tickets!

"Wow, we can get some cool stuff, hopefully." said Stuart. "Ya, let's go." said Murdoc. They came to the prize counter and got to work getting their prizes.

Murdoc got a video camera, new headphones, a hand held game, and a basket ball. "We could have some fun with this I guess." muttered Murdoc. Stuart settled on a small guitar, keyboard, mega phone, and skate board.

They walked away as Stuart handed over the guitar. "I know it isn't a bass, but it's close, right?" asked Stuart. Murdoc took it to smile. "Here, you'd like this game device more than me." said Murdoc. The brunette smiled and they met up with his parents.

"Guess it's time to go home." said David. They walked towards the exit and Murdoc spotted a group of adults. They were around the ten year old bully. He was wrapped in a blanket, still crying.

Murdoc snorts and the two lock eyes. Murdoc lashes out his serpent tongue, getting the boy to scream, sobbing louder. The child ran out, laughing.

He got in the car as they drove back towards the house. As they did, Murdoc reached into his pocket, pulling out the photos he and Stuart took. He smiled at it before returning them to his pocket and leaning back.

Today had to have been his best birthday ever.

 _ **A/N:**_ **Murdoc's birthday is over and we just learned two new thing. 1. Never mess with Stuart, otherwise you get an angry demonic kid after you. 2. Those two can't go anywhere without causing trouble. -_-' I know that I got the ticket amount and prize count wrong, but oh well. What will happen next? Stay tuned and plz review.**


	11. Trouble On The First Day

**Dear Readers,**

 **I'm sorry it's been so long since I've updated this story, I had hit a snare with where to go next and also been busy with all the holidays coming up. Thank you all for your patience and I will be back to updating more often. Again, thank you all for your patience and I hope you enjoy more of the story.**

 **~ YaoiGoddess22**

Sun light shined over head as birds chirped happily. It was a nice day, at least to the animals and adults it was. Seven year old Stuart was sitting on his front steps, yawning as he waited.

No, it wasn't the bus he was waiting on, but Murdoc. Since they became best friends, the two pretty much did everything together. Heck, Murdoc even sleeps over whenever it wasn't a school day.

The brunette rubbed his eyes as he tugged at his shirt a little. He was wearing a blue t-shirt with a dog on the front with jeans and black-white shoes. His back pack was bext to him, it was a Spider-man one.

The seven year old looked up to smile as he saw his friend. Seven year old Murdoc was wearing a black hoodie with gray jeans and black boots. His bag was the same one he's had since kindergarten.

Ya, his Dad never gets him anything new.

"Morning Mudsy." smiled Stuart. "Bullshit is what this is, its too f #king early." yawned Murdoc. "I know, but we still gotta go." sighed Stuart.

The younger boy got up and followed his friend towards the bus stop. "So, straight to the clubhouse?" asked Stuart. "Of course, what else are we supposed to do?" asked Murdoc. Stuart laughed happily as they soon came to the bus stop.

Other kids were there and they sat on the bench. "Is your old stop this crowded?" asked Stuart. "I guess, haven't been there since my first week here." said Murdoc. It was true, after becoming friends with the cheerful brunette, Murdoc started walking five blocks to his house only to walk another block to this stop.

'Better than being stuck with Hannibal and his crew.' thought Murdoc.

The bus soon arrived and the two got on to take a seat in the middle. "So, got what I asked for?" asked Murdoc. Stuart nodded to open his bag to pull out a package labeled mentos.

"What are they for?" asked Stuart. "Seriously, you don't know what happens when you put mentos in diet coke?" asked Murdoc. The brunette just shakes his head and the older kid rolled his eyes.

"When you put these in diet coke, it causes the soda to turn into a geyser, which will also spray our teacher's face." snickered Murdoc. Stuart laughed at that to pause.

"Wait, what if we have a nice teacher?" asked Stuart. "No such thing, except Ms. Winters, but seriously Stu-pot, when have we ever had a nice teacher since kindergarten?" asked Murdoc. The brunette was silent to start nodding.

"You're right, but what if we get caught?" asked Stuart. "We won't, trust me, we'll be in the room _before_ anyone else gets in there." laughed Murdoc. Stuart smiled and trusted his friend.

After all, Murdoc hasn't been wrong before.

They soon arrive at school and the two hope down off the bus. They walk in to see all the kids heading for the cafeteria. "Alright come on, let's do this." said Murdoc. He walked away with Stuart close behind.

"So, which teacher do we have?" asked Stuart. "Mr. Shepard, I heard from some of the other kids that he's a real jackass." said Murdoc. "How so?" asked Stuart. "Homework overload is what I've heard." said Murdoc.

Stuart looked at his friend to blow a raspberry. "What an ass." said Stuart. Murdoc laughed to pat his friend on the head. "Exactly, now come on, he won't prank himself." said Murdoc.

The two went in and looked around. "Wow, not only is he a homework overlord, but he's dull as f #k." said Murdoc. The classroom looked like any other, but it had no real posters except for the periodic table and a diagram of DNA.

"He has nothing but sciency things." said Stuart. "Ya, he's dull, he should be happy we're pranking him, might just bring some excitement to this...what's the word?" muttered Murdoc. "Boring ass bain of existence?" asked Stuart. "Not what I was really thinking but that's better." laughed Murdoc.

The two smiled at each other and head over to the desk to look around. "Here's the diet coke." said Stuart. He opened the bottom drawer more and Murdoc pulled it out. He twisted the cap off to grab and mentos and put it in the cap.

"Won't it go off before he gets here?" asked Stuart. "Nope, I'm gonna tape it to the top and have the main part on the outside, that way when he opens it, the tape will be pulled back, sending the mentos in **(1)**." laughed Murdoc evilly.

With the trap now in place, the two leave the classroom for the cafeteria. All the other students were already seated so the two just grab a random one in the back.

"Looks like we got back in time, the principal hasn't started yet." said Stuart. "Good, no one will suspect us now." giggled Murdoc.

The principal then stepped up and he began his usual speech of rules and new classroom stuff. Murdoc rolled his eyes and looked around the cafeteria. He spotted Ryan and his followers.

They weren't paying attention to the principal but to Ryan as he seemed to be telling a story. 'Most likely another of his bullshit I'm-richer-than-you stories.' thought Murdoc with an eye roll.

His gaze then went to Stuart, who looked to be close to falling asleep. He remembered how Stuart used to hang out with Ryan, but it turned out he only did it because he thought of Ryan as a friend, after seeing his true colors, nothing the rich boy could do would have made the brunette stay.

'Another reason the little bitch hates me, because I took one of his followers.' thought Murdoc. He peeked over again to see Ryan was glaring there way, well, he was glaring at Murdoc but his gaze seemed to hit Stuart more.

Sitting up straighter, Murdoc flipped him the bird. This of course pissed Ryan off who then snubbed them to return to his followers. 'Dumbass.' thought Murdoc.

He turned his head to pause as he saw a group of sixth graders. Hannibal was among them, listening in boredom as some other sixth graders tried talking to him. Murdoc looked away, not wanting his brother to notice him.'He better just stay the fuck away.' thought Murdoc.

The principal soon finished his speech and dismissed the kids to their classes. Stuart gets up and walks happily next to the Satanist **(2)**.

"I can't wait to see our prank go off." said Stuart happily. "Ya, ya, I know, but when it happens and he demands to know who did it, remember, deny, deny, deny." said Murdoc. The brunette nodded and the two went in.

Mr. Shepard was a man in his early forties with slick back blonde hair. He was wearing a plain white dress shirt with black dress pants and shined dress shoes.

'Wow, he's even boring to look at.' thought Murdoc. "Alright kids, take your seats already." said Shepard. Murdoc took a seat in the back and Stuart sat with him.

Mr. Shepard then starts writing on the chalkboard as the kids sat silently. "Now, I'm going to do role call first, then we will get started on our first lesson." said Shepard. He picks up a clipboard and starts calling names.

When he calls them, his voice seems to drone on.

'Wow, he's putting me to f #king sleep.' thought Murdoc. "Murdoc Niccals, you here?" asked Shepard. "Ya, ya, hurry up, I'm falling asleep over here." growled Murdoc. The man looked up to glare at the kid. "I won't take sass in my class, Mr. Niccals, now moving on, Daniel Nole?" asked Shepard.

Murdoc laughed a bit with Stuart trying to hold in his giggles. "Ryan Rivers?" asked Shepard. "Present and ready to learn." said Ryan cheerfully.

Shepard nodded write down on his clipboard while Stuart looks to his friend. "Kiss ass." said Stuart. "Big time kiss ass, but what do we expect." said Murdoc, sticking his long tongue out. The two laughed a bit as Mr. Shepard looked up.

"Stuart Tusspot?" called Shepard. "Here, really wishing I wasn't." said Stuart. Murdoc laughed as he saw Mr. Shepard's eye twitch. "More sass, great, I feel I will have trouble with you two." said Shepard. The two friends just looked at him innocently as the man continued.

He finished to point to the chalkboard. "This week's lesson will be on microbes." said Shepard. Stuart groaned and put his head down while Murdoc just rested his head on his palm.

The lesson droned on like role call and it didn't seem to get any better. That was till Murdoc saw Mr. Shepard grab his diet coke.

Murdoc elbows Stuart to point. A big grin comes to the brunette's face and he sits up happily. The teacher doesn't realize this as he just twists off the cap.

He pulls the cap back which pulls the tape, dropping the mentos in. He lifts the drink towards his mouth when it sprays heavily out, soaking the teach from head to shoulders in diet coke.

The class is in an uproar of laughter. Though none were laughing as hard as Stuart and Murdoc. Mr. Shepard was furious and looked at his class.

Upon seeing the laughter of Stuart and Murdoc, he saw. "MR. TUSSPOT, MR. NICCALS!" yelled Shepard.

 ***~* GORILLAZ *~***

The school day was over and it found Stuart and Murdoc sitting outside the principal's office. "So worth it." whispered Murdoc. Stuart nods when the door opens and the principal comes into view.

The principal was an elderly woman with silver hair in a bun. She was wearing a gray pants suit.

"Mr. Niccals, Mr. Tusspot, please come in." said the principal. The two kids went in to see the office decorated with motivational posters, and bunnies. On her desk was a name plate which read Mrs. Summers.

"Now boys, Mr. Shepard says you two pranked him by getting his soda to spray in his face." said Mrs. Summers. "But we didn't." said Stuart sadly. "Ya, how do you even do that?" asked Murdoc in confusion.

Mrs. Summers looked at the two to smirk. "Your acting is improving, I'm not sure if you are telling the truth or not. "We are." whined Stuart. "Mr. Shepard is just mad at us because we gave him sass." sighed Murdoc.

"Well, someone put mentos in his drink, and Murdoc, you're a lot smarter than you let your teachers realize." said Mrs. Summers. "But I didn't do it." said Murdoc.

She then gestured to their bags and the boys handed them over. She examined Murdoc's bag, finding folders with papers and books, as well as a CD player and some Black Sabbath discs. She handed it back to check Stuart's bag. She pulled out the same things, only instead of a music player, she found a mini keyboard with a flute part in it.

"What is this?" asked Mrs. Summers. "It's a Melodica, I play it sometimes." shrugged Stuart. He took it and put it to his mouth to play.

A beautiful melody fills the office as the brunette happily plays. Murdoc is leaning back, enjoying to tune. "That was lovely, Stuart, and maybe you two are telling the truth." said Mrs. Summers.

"We are, Mr. Shepard again hates us." said Murdoc. The principal sighs and looks at some papers. "Alright, we'll look into it more, you two are free to go." said Mrs. Summers. The boys bid her farewell and walked out.

"Good work on deny, deny, deny." laughed Murdoc. "Technically I didn't lie, you set the prank up." laughed Stuart.

Murdoc nodded and they walked down the sidewalk. "Welp, time to hit the clubhouse, we lost half an hour to this hellhole." said Murdoc. "I'll race you." giggled Stuart.

With a smirk from Murdoc, the two raced down the sidewalk and towards the park.

 _ **A/N:**_ **Another chapter has been done. Anyway, there are some things I want to address in this chapter.**

 **(1): I'm not sure if doing this would really work, I've heard a guy has done this and it worked, but I'm not too sure. It might be possible, but for this chapter I'm letting it be true.**

 **(2): In the last chapter for Murdoc's birthday, I had it so he was a Satanist but Arttailfox021 pointed out he became a Satanist when he was sixteen. I had no idea, I always thought he was a Satanist. But since I already wrote it, for this story, which is an AU, I'll leave it as such. Again, thank you Arttailfox021 for letting me know.**

 **Now that that's done, I'll see you all next time. So stay tuned and plz review.**


	12. Gentleman's Wager

"Ahh, it's right behind you, use the power up, Mudsy!" cried out Stuart. "Shut up, and I can win without that power up, it's almost dead anyway." said Murdoc.

The two were in their clubhouse, playing video games. Just then, the screen flashed, followed by a simple 'you died' phrase.

"Dammit to hell!" yelled Murdoc, throwing the controller. It hit the wall, breaking in two. Stuart rolled his eyes to reach into an open box, taking out a new controller.

"That's the third one today, we're down to our last four." said Stuart. "Not my fault, this damn thing is rigged." huffed Murdoc. The brunette laughed to see the clock.

"My mom will be home in twenty minutes, we should head back now." said Stuart. "Fine, but I WILL beat that monster without the power ups." said Murdoc. "Okay, just don't break anymore controllers, I don't get my allowance till next week." said Stuart. "No promises." said Murdoc.

He laughed again and the two climbed down to soon re-enter the park. "So, what do you want to do when we get back?" asked Stuart. "Not much for anything, movies?" asked Murdoc. "We watched them all already, what about music?" asked Stuart. "That's ALWAYS a good thing." said Murdoc.

As they neared the exit, Stuart passed as he saw a flyer. "Hey, this Saturday is a festival." said Stuart. "Oh ya?" asked Murdoc. "Uh huh, rides, games, and fun activities...hey, they're having a frog race, winner gets five hundred dollars." said Stuart. "Seriously, damn." said Murdoc.

Stuart nodded when they heard footsteps. "Five hundred would seem like a lot to you, Mud-dork." said a voice. The two groaned as they saw Ryan and his followers.

"Why are you here?" asked Stuart. "It's a public park, everyone is invited here." said Ryan. "Care to enlighten us as to why you're here, little bitch?" asked Murdoc. Ryan glared at him to then smirk.

"Just in the neighborhood and I saw you two walking around, came over to see what you two were up to and here we are." said Ryan. The rich boy then looked to the flyer. "I'll be winning the frog race, five hundred would look nice in my solid gold piggy bank." said Ryan.

"Why would you want to enter, all you have to do is whine and bitch to your parents and they give it to you." said Stuart. "Since you both want it, I now want it, and I can't WAIT to rub it in your faces." sneered Ryan. "F #k that, we're winning that prize money and rubbing it in YOUR fat sleazy face." snapped Murdoc.

"I'm not fat, and if you are so confidante, how about a wager than?" asked Ryan. "Sure, what is it?" asked Murdoc. "If I win, Stuart becomes my friend again and you have to be my little servant boy for a week, doing every and anything I want." said Ryan.

Murdoc glared at that, so like a puppet?! 'No chance in Hell.' thought Murdoc.

"Alright, and if we win, YOU have to give us a bonus five hundred dollars." said Murdoc. "And also dress up like a girl for a week." said Stuart. "That's two things." said Ryan. "Ya, and you demanded things from each of us, so I get something as does Murdoc." said Stuart.

The Satanist smirked at that and looked to the rich boy. "Do we have a deal?" asked Murdoc. "Yes we do." said Ryan.

He held out his hand, which showed off a fancy pedicure. Murdoc smirked to spit in his hand and then shake the others. "Ew, GROSS!" shrieked Ryan.

Stuart laughed as Ryan and his followers left. The two left to head to the Tusspot resident.

As they walked, Stuart froze. "Murdoc, did we really just make a bet to become Ryan's slaves?" asked Stuart. Murdoc was silent to then go wide eye and curse. "Son of a bitch, we just did!" yelled Murdoc.

"What are we going to do, the race is in three days and we have no frog." said Stuart. "Calm down, we'll find one, there might be one in the park's pond." said Murdoc. "There isn't, we passed the pond and I saw none." said Stuart.

Murdoc cursed as they walked into the house. They had three days, a heavy bet, and no frog. How were they going to get out of this?!

Rachel came over as she saw the two boys. "How was school?" she asked. "Alright, but we have a problem." said Stuart. "Oh, what's wrong?" asked Rachel.

"We made a bet with Ryan Rivers to win a frog race at the festival in three days, and we have no frog." said Murdoc. The woman nodded to smile. "What about the old Frog Bog?" asked Rachel.

"Frog Bog?" asked Stuart. "Yes, it's located a bit out of town, but the place is filled with frogs of all sizes." said Rachel. "That's great, can we go tomorrow?" asked Stuart. "Okay, David has a day off tomorrow so he should be able to take you boys." said Rachel.

Stuart grinned big as Murdoc sighed in relief. 'We're not out yet.' he thought. The boys then head upstairs to Stuart's room to go in. "This is great, my mom is a life saver." said Stuart.

"Ya, now, The Clash, or Black Sabbath?" asked Murdoc. "What about ACDC?" asked Stuart. "That's good too." said Murdoc. He pulls out a CD and puts in in the stereo.

The music is soon booming and the two boys lay on the bed. With the music as their inspiration, the two get busy planning their big frog hunt tomorrow.

 _ **A/N:**_ **Sorry the chapters so short, I'm a bit busy with New Years coming up. 2016 sucked, all the good celebrates died; David Bowie, Gene Wilder, Carrie Fisher, Debbie Reynolds, and many more. Anyway, this is the last Friends Till The End chapter of 2016, next it will be 2017. Hopefully next yaer is better. Till next time. Stay tuned and plz review.**


	13. Frog Hunting

**DEAR READERS,**

 **I apologize deeply for the long hiatus, but I was unable to write as I got hacked. An old friend of mine, or should I say EX-friend of mine, discovered my password and changed it, locking me out. Course the bitch was out of reach for a while but I finally got her back. I told her mother on her lol. So, I got my account back and am back to updating. So I am again sorry for the long wait but now I am back, so on with the story.**

 **~ YaoiGoddess22**

The rest of the day passed and most of the next but soon it was frog hunting time. Stuart and Murdoc sat in the back seat as David drove them to Frog Bog.

The radio was playing old classics with Mr. Tusspot humming to them. Murdoc rolled his eyes to lean towards his friend. "This shit ain't classic, it's bull." whispered Murdoc. "Ya, but my dad's rule is that the driver picks the music." muttered Stuart.

The Satanist groaned and leans towards the window, watching the scenes pass by. He tugged at his shirt, which had no sleeves and was a dark gray with a black bat symbol on it and jeans with rain boots. Stuart was wearing a red t-shirt with bash shorts and rain boots as well.

They were going to a bog and were going to get messy.

"Dad, are we almost there?" asked Stuart. "Yes, just another five minutes." said David. Murdoc sighs, he wants out of this damn car and it's shit music. 'I need a damn license.' thought Murdoc.

They soon pulled off the main road to travel a bit down a dirt road to stop at some trees. Stuart and Murdoc hopped out and the brunette grabs a glass case and some nets.

"Okay, listen boys, we can only spare an hour, so have fun and try not to get too dirty." said David. "Got it, Dad." said Stuart. The two seven year olds run past the trees and away from the car.

They come to the edge of the bog where they see slime, mud, and low hanging trees, even dead trees. "Cool, think there are any monsters?" asked Stuart. "If there are, then we'll catch that and show it off to Ryan." laughed Murdoc.

The brunette giggled as they walked deeper into the bog. Murdoc grins at his friend to jump in a mud puddle, splashing them both. "Hey, Mudsy." laughed Stuart. "Ah, I never get tired of hear people whining my name." chuckled Murdoc.

The two laugh when they hear croaking. "A frog." beamed Stuart. "Sh, you'll scare them, let's be quiet." said Murdoc.

Stuart nodded and the two carefully and silently follow the sound. They come to a log floating a bit in the water and there sat a large bull frog. Silently, Stuart puts the nets and case down and approaches the frog.

Murdoc removes his inverted cross necklace and puts it safely in the case. He didn't want it ruined or missing.

Being careful, Stuart lunges at the frog, catching it in his hands. Course he slips off the log and into the muck. The Satanist bursts out laughing as his friend reemerges, spitting out water.

"How's the water?" laughed Murdoc. "Not too bad actually, pretty warm, but I lost the frog." sighed Stuart. He swam back to the bank where Murdoc helps him up.

"Eh, we'll get it next time, but maybe we use the nets we brought." suggested Murdoc. Stuart nods as he shakes himself a bit, dripping wet and covered a bit in mud. The two grab their nets and move on through the bog.

A frog croaked from a the side of the bank and Murdoc swung the net. The frog hopped out of the way and he tripped, landing in the mud. "Are you okay?" asked Stuart. "Ha, ya, and the mud feels warm too." said Murdoc.

He gets up, wiping it off and he grinned. Stuart blinks when mud is thrown at him, leaving some on his cheek and mostly his shirt. "Hey, I'm dirty enough you know." laughed Stuart. "We're not dirty enough, we never will be, now come on, those frogs are still teasing us." said Murdoc.

Many frogs appeared through out the search, but all the boys caught were slime, mud, and water. Course those catches are still clinging to their clothes.

"Man, the hour is probably almost up and we're no where close to catching a frog." whined Stuart. "I know, ugh, we should have caught at least one by now, I do NOT want to being that little bitch's puppet!" growled Murdoc.

They put their nets down to sit on a log, sighing. "We could try again tomorrow, wait, my parents are both working, friday too." said Stuart. "Ya, which means we only have today to catch something or lose to that rich turd." said Murdoc.

The two sat there in silence, thinking of how to catch a frog before it was too late. Nets obviously weren't working.

Stuart looked to his friend to pause. Tapping Murdoc's arm, Stuart points to the ground. Right next to Murdoc, was the large bull frog from before. It was just sitting there, croaking as it started out to the bog.

Murdoc smirked to turn a bit, not too much to get noticed. He's still and then pounces. He grabs the bull frog in his hands, hitting the muddy ground as the frog struggles to free itself.

It's no use, Murdoc's hold is tight and the frog soon surrenders. Stuart cheers as Murdoc holds the frog close.

"We did it, well, you did it, you caught it." said Stuart. "Ya, but you found it, so ya, we did it." said Murdoc. He smirks as he studies the frog, Stuart leaning over to look as well.

"This is a big frog, we should win no problem." beamed Stuart. "Ya, that damn Ryan bitch is going down." said Murdoc. They get back towards the glass case where Stuart carefully removes the inverted cross. He fills the tank with mud and water, plus a small log.

"Looks very homey." said Murdoc. He puts the bull frog in and they close the top off. "Let's get back to Dad, he's be wondering where we are." said Stuart. The Satanist agrees and they head back towards the car, the bull frog just sitting on it's log.

David is reading a book when he sees the boys appear. "Wow, had fun you two?" asked David. "Yep, we caught a frog." said Stuart. David looked in the glass case to nod. "Yes you did, and you both got dirty while doing it, good thing I brought towels." said David.

Murdoc laughed as he watched the older man grab said items from the trunk and put them on the back seats. "What's wrong with a little mud?" asked Stuart. "Nothing, he's just a prude, all adults are." said Murdoc. The brunette nodded and they got into the back seat.

Once the car started up, the classics played and Murdoc groaned in distress. "Can't we listen to something else?!" he demanded. "The driver picks, Murdoc, that's the rule." said David. "Then let me bloody drive." said Murdoc. "Oh, I could ride shot gun if he did." beamed Stuart.

"No Murdoc, you are seven, you have to at least be fifteen." said David. "Crummy driving laws, why should we drive at that age, why not younger?!" demanded Murdoc. David shook his head and Stuart looked at him.

"He just doesn't get it." said Stuart. "I know, that's the problem, no one gets it." sighed Murdoc.

They suffered in silence till they reached the Tusspot resident. Course Rachel was upset over them getting dirty.

"Bath time you two, and yes, you'll be sharing again." said Rachel. Murdoc growled a bit as Stuart whined. "Son of a bitch." whispered Murdoc.

The two boys head upstairs where Stuart puts the glass case in his room. "What do frogs eat?" asked Stuart. "Bugs basically, got plenty in the backyard." said Murdoc. "Cool, well, time for more suffering." said Stuart. Murdoc nodded and they both unhappily head to the bath room.

After a twenty minute bath, Rachel wanted them to be really clean, they were released and redressed in clean clothes. "Murdoc, it's almost six, you should be heading home." said Rachel. "Ya of course, see you tomorrow Stu-pot." said Murdoc. "See ya Mudsy, be safe." said Stuart.

Murdoc smiled a little as he left the house. He sighed to make his way down the street and towards home. Actually, could he even call that dump home? He felt more at home with Stuart than anything else, neither he or his parents beat him up or made him feel like shit.

The house is soon in sight and Murdoc goes inside. His dad is on the sofa but Hannibal is no where in sight. Murdoc shuts the door when he hears his dad hacking.

"Where the bloody hell have you been?!" demanded Sebastian. "School thing." grumbled Murdoc. Sebastian growls and marches over, slapping Murdoc hard across the face.

He hits the ground and gets a foot to the back. Murdoc holds in a cry of pain as his dad laughs at him. "You're just a weak little cunt, got nothing going nowhere." laughed Sebastian.

Murdoc growled at the words and then he saw a turned over flower pot. He reaches for it, grabbing it to get a hand full of dirt. Glaring, he throws the dirt in his father's face, making him cry out.

"My eyes, you little worthless bastard, my eyes!" yelled Sebastian. His foot comes off and Murdoc gets to his feet to run upstairs.

He runs past Hannibal's room which is silent so he's not in, and into his room to slam the door, locking it. Murdoc is panting, out of breath as he falls to the floor, shaking.

He hates it here, he hates coming back to this hellhole. Murdoc curls in on himself as he ignores the yell of his father and the pounding of his door.

He thinks back to when he was at the bog with Stuart, who wondered if there was a monster there. Murdoc had said they'd get a monster to show to Ryan.

'Monsters don't live in bogs, they live in our own houses.' thought Murdoc.

 _ **A/N:**_ **Murdoc and Stuart have caught their frog, and poor Murdoc goes back home to the abuse of his father. What will happen next at the festival? Stay tuned and plz review.**


	14. A Bets A Bet

The days flew by and soon it was Saturday. Murdoc looked around at the park as it was crowded with stands and food carts. Stuart walked beside him, carrying a smaller container where their frog sat.

"So, when is the frog race anyway?" asked Stuart. "From what the flyer said, I believe in an hour, so we can time to kill." said Murdoc. The brunette nodded when he heard laughing.

The two looked to see Ryan walking over with two butlers. "Well, if it isn't my best friend and my slave." said Ryan. "Shut the hell up, the race hasn't even started yet." spat Murdoc.

"Ya, well I'll still win, I got a very special frog, it was flown in from South America, a tree frog." said Ryan. Stuart blinked to lean over to his friend. "What's so special about a tree frog?" he asked. "They're basically super jumpers." said Murdoc.

"What, but the frogs to use can only be what you find here, not import them." said Stuart. "Yes, well as I have the money, I can do whatever I want, see you two at the race." mocked Ryan. He left in a fit of laughter as Murdoc growled at him.

The brunette rolled his eyes to hand him a rock. "Just this once I'll allow it." said Stuart. The Satanist smirked to take the rock and chuck it. It sailed through the air before hitting Ryan. "OW!" cried Ryan. The two laughed before running away from the scene.

"Ugh, he really deserved that rock to the head, what a bastard." said Stuart. "Ya, but we DO have a problem, Ryan obviously bribed the judges, so now we have a huge disadvantage." said Murdoc. "Well, maybe our bullfrog will pull through for us." said Stuart.

Murdoc nodded to stare at the frog, who stared back. "I hope so, otherwise Ryan is going to make our lives fucking miserable." said Murdoc.

The two sighed as they heard a buzzer sound. "That's for the race, man that hour went by quick." said Murdoc. "Ya, come on, let's go beat Ryan." said Stuart.

He moved ahead but Murdoc stayed back. What if they lost, not only would he be forced to serve Ryan for a week, but worst of all, he'll lose his best friend. 'I can't lose, I just can't, my life is already a fucking hellhole, I can't lose the only good thing in it.' thought Murdoc.

He sighs and goes after his friend. He couldn't lose, he just couldn't.

They get to the race area to see Ryan waiting and Stuart nearby. "Is this all that's racing?" asked Murdoc. "No, there were five other kids but Ryan paid them all to drop out, it's just us." said Stuart. Murdoc cursed silently, if there had been other kids, the chances of both of them losing could have stopped the wager, instead now it was down to just them.

"Okay kids, are you ready to start, each frog will be put on the track, they'll hop, swim, and then leap out of the water to the end. Who ever goes the farthest at the end wins." explained the judge. Ryan claps his hand and one of the butlers opens a silver platter where a tree frog sat. The other butler takes the frog and puts it on the track.

Stuart happily puts their bullfrog on the track next. "Good luck, Bill." said Stuart. "Ya, please don't lose." whispered Murdoc. The bullfrog croaked and looked to his opponent.

"Okay ready, go." said the judge. Stuart poked Bill and he starts hopping while the tree frog gets poked and leaps.

Bill was fast but the tree frog's leaps were even greater. "Ha, my frog is kicking your frogs butt." mocked Ryan. "Shut it, bitch, the race only just started." snapped Murdoc.

The two frogs got into the water to start swimming. Bill pulled ahead as the tree frog wasn't really quite familiar with water. "Come Bill!" cheered Stuart.

"Is it me, or do these frogs seem to know what they're doing, I mean, we put them on the track and they seem to know to race." said Murdoc. "I'm not questioning it." laughed Stuart.

The two frogs came to the end of the water and both leaped out. They landed on some lines and the judge ran over. "Ryan's frog has leaped eight inches from the water." said the judge. Ryan smiled big as the crowd cheered.

The judge then peeks at the bull frog. "Stuart and Murdoc's frog has leaped eight...and a quarter inches!" called the judge. "Wait, WHAT?!" yelled Ryan. "Awesome, we won!" yelled Stuart.

Murdoc grins to also sigh in relief. He wasn't going to lose his best friend or be a puppet, thank you Bill!

The judge hands them back their frog and gives them a check for five hundred dollars. The two high five and head over to Ryan, who was having a temper tantrum.

"Hey Rivers, a bet is a bet, you owe us five hundred dollars." sneered Murdoc. The boy fumed and crossed his arms. "No, I refuse!" yelled Ryan. "Sir, as a Rivers, you MUST obey your bets, otherwise you just drag your family's name through the mud." said Butler one. "Ya, plus we'll have to report this to your parents." said Butler two.

Ryan paled but groaned to hand over the promised five hundred. "Oh ya, and remember, on Monday for the whole week, you have to dress as a girl." laughed Stuart. Murdoc chuckled as Ryan's cheeks turned a deep pink.

He yelled out in anger before stomping away with his butlers.

"Well, for once I'm actually looking forward to school." said Murdoc. "Same, so what should we do now?" asked Stuart. "Release Bill, I think he'll like the park's pond." said Murdoc. The brunette nods and they walk over to the pond.

Stuart puts Bill on the ground by the pond to smile. "Thanks for your help, Bill." said Stuart. "Ya, see you around." said Murdoc. The frog croaked before leaping into the water and swimming away.

The two kids get up and start to walk away. "So, what should we do with a thousand dollars?" asked Stuart. "Save it, it may come in handy in the future." said Murdoc.

"Ya, so, want to look around more or head home and listen to music?" asked Stuart. "Music, this festival thing is lame, we only came here for the race anyway." said Murdoc. The brunette nodded and the two left the park to head for the Tusspot residence.

Music always made them happy, but what was to happen on Monday would really be something.

 ***~* GORILLAZ *~***

Monday came sooner than the two expected but they were in a good mood. "So, this prank on Mr. Shepard, will it really work?" asked Stuart. "Of course, he HAS to go into his desk, when he does, bam, he gets a face full of a creepy as clown on a spring." laughed Murdoc.

"I swear, we're ether going to give him a heart attack or make him retire early." said Stuart. "If we're lucky, maybe both." said Murdoc, He then crossed his arms over his chest like a vampire in the old movies and rolled his eyes up, sticking his tongue out.

Stuart laughed as the door opened and the teacher walks in. "Okay, settle down, time to learn." said Mr. Shepard. He started roll call as Stuart noticed something.

"Hey, Ryan isn't here." said Stuart. "Oh ya, where is the little fucker?" asked Murdoc. Their question was answered as the whole class burst out laughing.

The two looked ahead to laugh as well. Ryan had entered the room...wearing a white puffy dress with baby pink trimming and a matching bonnet with white stockings plus black Mary Jane shoes. His whole face was red in embarrassment and anger, it was too perfect!

"Mr. Rivers, what ARE you wearing?!" demanded Mr. Shepard. "My Mom did it." growled Ryan. He walked over to his desk where his followers tried to hid their laughter while trying to make Ryan feel better.

"Oh, holy shit this is too funny!" laughed Murdoc, banging his fist on the desk. "Ya, oh god my stomach hurts." laughed Stuart.

The two settled down as they got a death glare from Ryan. They both flipped him off to look ahead again.

"This can't get any better." sighed Murdoc.

The teacher sat at his desk to open a drawer when out springs a clown's head with a creepy smirk. He yells out in fright to then faint, falling to the ground. Murdoc and Stuart burst out laughing again with the class.

"Okay, it just got better." laughed Murdoc. Stuart nodded, laughing too hard to say a word. Murdoc sighs in joy and leans back.

Today was truly a great day.

 _ **A/N:**_ **The frog race is over with Stuart and Murdoc as the winners. Take that Ryan! Now they get a good Monday instead of the usually shitty ones. Anyway, what is to happen next? Stay tuned and plz review.**


	15. Family Weekend

A sad sigh escapes Murdoc as he lays in bed, bored and lonely on a dark Friday night. He was ten now and life was still more or less the same. He and Stuart got up to a shit ton of pranks, tell of Ryan Rivers, hang out in the tree house, and of course help each other survive life.

Though for a whole weekend, he was on his own.

Without fail, Murdoc has spent every weekend with Stuart at his house since he was five, he even on occasions accompanied the Tusspots to places they had to go to. But this weekend is different as it was a family emergency or something.

All Murdoc knew was that Stuart said an aunt or uncle was very sick and they'd have to spend the whole weekend with them. He had wanted Murdoc to come with them but as it was a family thing, Murdoc was sadly unable to go.

Now he's stuck at home for a whole weekend. He's still happy that Stuart hasn't said a word about his abusive father, he quite liked living here in Crawley.

Murdoc yawned and looked at his posters, thinking of music. That would help pass the time, but sadly he found it more enjoyable when Stuart was with him. They'd poorly sing along to the songs, even play the brunette's keyboard to the tune. He was shit but his friend was brilliant.

'Dammit Stu-pot, why did you have to leave me alone for the weekend?!' thought Murdoc. He didn't really blame his friend, but he was still miserable.

His brother was out partying with his gang and he didn't want to think of what his father was doing. Murdoc shivered as he remembered the last time he was alone with his father.

He'd been nine and his dad took him to a small diner just outside of Crawley for a cheap meal. The reason was not only for it was cheap, but his dad was meeting a dealer to restock his supplies and merchandise. But as it turned out, a ten dollar meal was too much for him to afford.

Murdoc shut his eyes as he remembered how his father paid for the meal. He'd Sebastian paid five dollars and Murdoc was taken by the diner lady into the kitchen where they went into a closet.

He did not want to think of the rest, it was too much. 'I always thought I'd lose my virginity at thirteen.' thought Murdoc shakily. He closed his eyes as the images left his view.

Course he never told Stuart, he didn't want to worry his friend, but he could handle it. He was tough and a survivor, he could handle this.

Murdoc's eyes shot open when he heard a loud shout. In a short minute, his door burst open, he'd forgotten to lock it, shit. His father stood in the doorway, breathing hard and eyes blazing in anger.

"You little c**t, where the fuck is it?!" demanded Sebastian. "Where is what, what are you talking about?" asked Murdoc.

"What do you think, my drugs, they're gone!" yelled Sebastian. "I only drink you dick, have you asked Hannibal, he did go to a fucking party, maybe he took it with him." spat Murdoc.

Sebastian fumed and stomped over, grabbing Murdoc by his neck and hauling him up. "Shut up you little waste of space, you WILL speak to me with respect, if it wasn't for me, you'd still be nothing more than a damn seed in my sack!" spat Sebastian. The child grabbed at his father's hand as he squeezed, he couldn't breath!

"If anything I should have just dumped your worthless ass somewhere, you have always been a damn mistake, hell, even the whore I knocked up thought so since she dumped you on my doorstep, you are a worthless nothing!" yelled Sebastian. Murdoc wheezed and choked for air, he was going to die!

Darkness started creeping in his vision when he heard something. "Dad, stop it!" yelled a voice. Someone tackled Sebastian and Murdoc was freed. He gasped for air and coughed to look at who saved him.

It was his fifteen year old brother Hannibal, he saved him?!

"You bastard, what the fuck?!" demanded Sebastian. "You were killing him, if you kill him people will ask questions and you'll be caught and who the fuck knows where **I'll** end up!" spat Hannibal. Murdoc got his breathing back to look away, so that was it.

Hannibal only saved him to save his own ass! Sebastian yelled more at his older son before leaving the room. Once alone, Hannibal looked at his brother.

"What'd you do to piss him off?" he asked. "He accused me of stealing his drugs." snapped Murdoc. Hannibal raised an eyebrow before pulling a bag out of his pocket, reveal a small baggie with white powder.

"So, he wants this back." said Hannibal. "No shit, you almost got me killed!" yelled Murdoc. "Hey, I saved your ass." said Hannibal. "Only to save your own, now get the fuck out of my room, you selfish prick!" yelled Murdoc.

Hannibal was still but he did sigh and walk out. Murdoc shook his head as he thought he heard his brother murmur a small 'I'm sorry'. 'No he's not, Hannibal would never say that.' thought Murdoc.

He shut and locked his door to put a hand to his throat, wincing as he felt the bruise. This would really be hard to hide from Stuart as he liked to hug.

He looked around his room to them look back at his locked door. Would this really be his life, living to be hated and abused. Then again, he'd eventually die as Sebastian just showed he had no problem doing just that. 'My life is a fucking nightmare.' thought Murdoc.

Stuart quickly came to mind as did his parents, they didn't hate or mistreat him. He tightened his fists and glared at the ground.

He wasn't going to stick around anymore, he wasn't going to die by his father's hands. Murdoc goes to his closet to rip the door open, grabbing his duffle bag. He stuffs his clothes inside along with his CDs, movies, and CD player.

He decides to abandon his posters, he could always steal some more later. With his bag stuffed, Murdoc opens his window to scale down the vine covered wall. 'Lucky me.' thought Murdoc.

He climbs down to the bottom to run from the house and down the street. He just keeps running, he didn't want to be seen, otherwise he'll be forced to go back.

After a while Murdoc slowed to a walk and panted, looking around. He was a few blocks away from the park, and this brought a small smile to Murdoc's face. The tree house, he could live there and finally be free!

He quickly rushes to the park to head into the woods. It was a bit more creepy at night than in the morning, and Murdoc loved it. He loves all things creepy and demonic.

He reaches the tree house and climbs up to turn on a small battery powered lamp, looking around. "I can turn the beanbag chair into a bed, plus there are plenty of snacks to keep me alive through the weekend." said Murdoc.

He could make this work, but he didn't have any money to pay for lunch this week at school. Plus Stuart would easily know he's now living in the tree house, he might even tell someone! 'No, he promised on our friendship, he won't betray me.' thought Murdoc.

He gets the beanbags together to form a bed before grabbing his blanket from the duffle bag. He gets settled and turns out the light to be bathed in darkness. Murdoc laid awake, blinking slowly as he watched the shadows dance and heard the hooing of owls.

He smiled and sighed in contentment, this was more like it. He'll figure out a better solution come Monday. With that, Murdoc shuts his eyes and drifts off to sleep.

Things would get better, he was now away from his horrible family. He was free.

 ***~* GORILLAZ *~***

Stuart groaned in boredom as he laid in a large bed. He was bored out of his mind, especially since it seemed his aunt lied about being ill so they'd visit her.

They see her once a month, even Murdoc came along! With Murdoc around, this visit would have been bearable, but thanks to this lie, he was left behind.

'I hope Murdoc is alright.' thought Stuart. He looked out the window to the night and sighed sadly. He misses his best friend so much.

A shiver runs down his spine and Stuart sits up. Something bad has happened and now he was worried. 'Murdoc, are you alright?' thought Stuart.

He jumps from bed to get to the window, looking at the glowing moon. The night was silent and peaceful, making the brunette sad. Why did they leave Murdoc behind, something has happened.

A few tears spill as the child looks to the night sky. 'Please be safe Murdoc and just wait, come Sunday night I'll be home.' thought Stuart. He wipes the tears away to climb back into bed.

He hopes time goes by faster. The sooner Sunday comes, the sooner he can get back to his best friend.

 _ **A/N:**_ **Yes, I couldn't do this chapter without adding Stuart. Murdoc has now run away from home and lives in the tree house. At the same time, Stuart misses Murdoc and knows something has happened. The Best Friend sense has tingled, yes this is real! Anyway, what is to happen next? Stay tuned and plz review.**


	16. Moving On Up

It was Sunday night when Stuart finally returned home. It was so boring at his aunt's house, he missed having Murdoc around. 'Stupid aunt, tricking us into thinking she was ill.' thought Stuart.

He looked out his window as they pulled into their driveway and started unbuckling his seat belt. It was still night, but the brunette knew how to sneak out of the house. He and Murdoc had promised to meet up at the tree house when he got home.

'I hope he's there.' thought Stuart. He hopped out of the car to grab his bag and follow his mother inside.

"Well, that was a fun weekend." said Rachel. "It was awful, even if she was sick, why couldn't Murdoc come with us?" asked Stuart. "Sweetheart, this was a family emergency, Murdoc is your friend, but he's not really a Tusspot." said Rachel. "This was no emergency, Murdoc would have saved me from that boredom." groaned Stuart.

Rachel sighed as David walked in, putting down two other bags. "Well, we're home now so you can see him tomorrow." said David. The child nodded, though his parents had no idea he was going to meet up with his best friend in a bit.

"Okay, school night, time for bed, sweetheart." said Rachel. "Fine." said Stuart. He walks upstairs to his room to toss his bag and shut his door, locking it.

Now that he was ten, his parents stopped checking on him at night so he was a bit free to do what he pleased at night. Though this WILL be the first time he sneaks out.

"Always thought I'd be sixteen when I first snuck out, oh well." said Stuart. Murdoc truly was a bad influence on him. The brunette pockets his flashlight to then open his bedroom window, feeling the cool night air.

He takes a deep breath before climbing out, grabbing onto a thick tree branch and crawling to the tree and climbing down. Once safely on the ground, Stuart sneaks past the windows to get to the main street, running for the park.

His flashlight on, Stuart looks around, seeing the shadows dance and the moon shine high above with shimmering stars. 'This is so cool, I've never knew the night was this amazing.' thought Stuart.

He reaches the park to go into the woods, stepping on sticks and kicking up leaves. He gets to the tree house to pull out the rope ladder, climbing up. He gets in to stare in shock.

Murdoc was playing a video game, but the tree house was now set up like a mini bedroom. "Hey Stu-pot, just get back?" asked Murdoc. "Ya, um Mudsy, why does the tree house look like a bedroom now?" asked Stuart. "Because it is, this is where I live now." declared Murdoc, sprawling back on the two bean bag chairs.

"Really, oh no, did something bad happen with your dad again?" asked Stuart. "Ya, that stupid drugged up fucker tried to kill me, he strangled me!" snarled Murdoc. Stuart was shocked and moved over to his friend, hugging him.

"I'm sorry I left you to such an awful thing." sniffled Stuart. "Eh, you had a family emergency." said Murdoc. "No it wasn't, my aunt lied just so we'd go see her." snapped Stuart. Murdoc was silent to narrow his eyes.

"Your aunt is a goddamn shit-whore." spat Murdoc. "I know, I was stuck with her all this time." said Stuart. The two boys fall silent before bursting out laughing. "Shit whore, that's funny." laughed Stuart.

The Satanist wiped a tear away to look to his friend. "So, ya, this is where I live now." said Murdoc. "But, what about food, or your lunch money?" asked Stuart. "Eh, that old git never fed me, plus I can just steal some cash off of people in the park." said Murdoc.

The brunette frowned, this wasn't anyway for his friend to live. 'He'll be dead at the end of the week.' thought Stuart. He looked around to suddenly smile.

"Wait, Murdoc, why not just move in with my family?" asked Stuart. "Thanks, but then your parents would ask why, then we'll have to tell them about my dad, they'll call the cops on him where he'll run away with Hannibal, leaving me behind to be stuck in the goddamn system and we'd never see each other again." said Murdoc. "Oh." said Stuart sadly.

Murdoc nodded to pat his friend on the head. "Calm down, it's not so bad, I'm used to being on my own." said Murdoc. This didn't calm the boy down, he was worried for his friend.

"Wait, what if you lived with us but we don't tell my parents?" asked Stuart. "What do you mean?" asked Murdoc. "Well, I got her by climbing through my window and down the backyard tree, plus my door locks and my parents are HEAVY sleepers, they'd never know you were living with us." said Stuart.

"Hm, true, your parents can be a bit dense." said Murdoc. "Ya, plus you can come out of hiding on the weekend as you always sleepover." said Stuart. "Alright, I got it, I'll stay with you." said Murdoc.

Stuart cheered happily to hug his best friend tightly. "This'll be so fun, we'll listen to music, watch horror movies, plan pranks, and hit joggers with mash potatoes all the time." beamed Stuart. "Ya, I'm still surprised those guys keep coming back after getting pelted with bowls of potatoes, well, except for that skinny blonde guy." said Murdoc. "That's because you threw a whole potato at him, I think he's still recovering from that." said Stuart. "Oh ya, one of my best tosses." laughed Murdoc.

The brunette smiled to grab his friend's bag to open it. "Well then, let's get you packed up and moved into my room." said Stuart. Murdoc rolled his eyes but packed up with Stuart's help and the two move down the ladder to head to the Tusspot residence.

"So, will your parents even realize I'm there?" asked Murdoc. "Not really, Dad's usually busy with his fair grounds and Mom's still relaxing from work, I think you may on occasion be able to swipe a beer." said Stuart. "Ha, awesome." said Murdoc.

They get to the brunette's house to sneak to the backyard, seeing the windows black. "Sweet, they went to bed." said Stuart. "Alright, then help me get up there." said Murdoc. Stuart climbs up the tree to then get tossed the bag.

Murdoc follows up and the two are soon in the brunette's bedroom. "Wow, that wasn't too bad." said Murdoc. "Ya, now, we'll stick your stuff in my closet, my parents never look in there." said Stuart. Murdoc nods to toss his bag into the closet to shut it, stretching his back a bit.

"Ugh, okay, so bean bag chairs are horrible beds." said Murdoc. The younger boy laughs to change into his PJs. "The batman ones are still in the top drawer." said Stuart. Murdoc opens the drawer to put them on, sticking his tongue out.

"You need better PJs." said Murdoc. "Hey, I'm not a teen yet, let me enjoy my childhood." teased Stuart. Murdoc rolls his eyes to climb into bed with his friend, who once again took to the wall.

"Night roomie." said Stuart. "Call me that again and I can promise you a nice pillow shoved down your throat come morning." growled Murdoc. The younger boy laughs happily to yawn, eyes closing in sleep.

Murdoc watches him for a moment before laying down himself, eyes shutting. This was definitely better than the tree house. 'Thanks Stu.' thought Murdoc. With that, he drifts off to sleep.

 ***~* GORILLAZ *~***

"Psst, hey, Mudsy, wake up." said a voice. Murdoc groaned to open his eyes, seeing Stuart looking down at him.

"The hell, what is it?" asked Murdoc. "It's six, my parents will be sleeping for another thirty minutes, plenty of time for you to do your bathroom thing." said Stuart. "Huh, oh ya, thanks." said Murdoc. Stuart nods and hops off the bed to get dressed.

Murdoc gets down to unlock his friend's door, peering down the hallway before heading for the bathroom. He shuts the door to get to the toilet, lifting the lid and relieves himself.

'Huh, I forgot, I'm staying with Stu now.' thought Murdoc. He blinks to grin, hell ya, he was FREE! He finishes to flush the toilet, washing his hands before his face. "No more dad, no more Hannibal, no more bullshit." chuckled Murdoc.

He dries his face to walk back to the bed room where Stuart was wearing a white t-shirt with red sleeves. "Done already, thought you'd take a bath." said Stuart. "Nah, I'm good for another day." said Murdoc. The brunette nods as his friend goes to the closet to get dressed.

He settles on a dark gray tank top and gray jeans with his black combat boots. He then grabs a small black box to pull out his golden inverted cross, putting it around his neck. It gleamed evilly and proudly in the sunlight.

"So, we still got time before I usually arrive at seven for breakfast." said Murdoc. "Ya, so, got any pranks today?" asked Stuart. Murdoc grins evil to chuckle. "When don't I?" asked Murdoc.

Stuart shrugs and sits by his friend who pulls out a CD. "I'm going to sneak into the office and put this disc in the player for morning announcement." said Murdoc. "But, it'll get taken away." said Stuart. "I don't care, this is Hannibal's copy." said Murdoc. "Oh, okay then." said Stuart.

"Anyway, aren't you sick and tired of that bullshit soft rock or country music they play?" asked Murdoc. "Ya, the teachers have awful taste." said Stuart. "Exactly, so for morning announcement when they go to play the music, all that we'll get to hear if ACDC's highway to hell." said Murdoc.

Stuart laughs at that as his friend pockets the disc. "What do I get to do?" asked Stuart. "You stand guard, make sure no one spots me." said Murdoc. The brunette nods when they hear an alarm blaring.

"That would be my parents, we got half an hour left." said Stuart. "Yep, okay, go meet them, I'll head down five minutes to seven." said Murdoc. Stuart flashes a thumbs up before leaving his room.

The Satanist sighs and he leans back, looking the room over. They'll have to change a few things so that it feels a bit more homey to Murdoc. 'Nothing says home like my posters.' thought Murdoc. Course he has to steal some new ones as he abandoned his back at the house.

After a bit, Murdoc grabs his bag to climb out the window and down the tree. He sneaks to the front of the house to start knocking. He waits a minute before Rachel answers.

"Oh, good morning Murdoc, just in time for breakfast." said Rachel kindly. "Cool." said Murdoc. He walks in to see Stuart at the table eating. He winks at the older boy who grins in reply.

He sits at the table where Rachel gives him a plate of eggs and toast. The two eat their food to leave the table, waving in farewell.

"So, the announcements are going to be better today." said Stuart. "Yep, now, I also have an idea for our math teacher." said Murdoc. "I think she's still out, last weeks prank did give her a concussion." said Stuart.

"Please, it was just a bunch of fake snakes leaping out of her desk, we did the same thing to Mr. Shepherd back in second grade and all he did was faint." said Murdoc. "Ya, but, maybe because she's a bird it was worse?" suggested Stuart.

"Fine, then it'll be for the sub, it involves glue and a whole lot of old pasta." said Murdoc. "That pasta from last weeks Pasta Thursday?" asked Stuart. "Yep, those lunch people never throw anything away till Monday." said Murdoc. Stuart gagged as the older boy laughed.

They got to the bus stop to climb onto the bus to school. Sitting in their seat, Murdoc grins as they make the drive to school. 'Time for a new day of fun.' thought Murdoc evilly.

 _ **A/N:**_ **Well, Murdoc is free of his family and now happily lives with Stuart. Now please pray for the poor teachers and don't worry, no one was harmed in the making of this chapter. What will happen next? Stay tuned and plz review.**


	17. Birthday Bash

It's been a few months now since Murdoc secretly moved into the Tusspot residence and things were going well. He no longer had to see his horrible family, he was free to do what he pleased, plus his best friend was now by his side 24/7.

Currently, Murdoc found himself alone in town, looking through windows at things for sale. Today was Stuart's birthday and for once in his life, Murdoc was going to buy something for someone else.

'He's turning eleven, so what can it be?' thought Murdoc.

He didn't have much, but he still needed something. He eventually came to a video store and decides to go in.

The place was mostly empty minus like four people. Murdoc walks around, seeing if there was anything that his friend might like. He came to the horror movie section for his eyes to widen greatly.

Right before his eyes was the movie both he and Stuart have been searching for since they were eight: Wicked Scary. This movie was by far the scariest and coolest movie the two had ever seen, they'd been lucky to even see it on TV. 'This would be the best gift for him.' thought Murdoc.

The movie had been about a horrifying caped monster from the shadows that went out to kill people for their life force as well as steal children to turn into their own dark seed. People say that the movie is so scary, that when making it, many people were killed on set by a curse they unleashed.

Ether way, Murdoc HAD to buy this movie.

The price was just right and there was just one copy left. Unfortunately, the movie was rated R so they won't sell it to him. Looking around, Murdoc spots a crappy dinosaur movie to smirk.

Making sure he's hidden from cameras and people, Murdoc switches the movie covers and heads to the counter. "Hello there little man, doing some shopping?" asked the cashier. "Yep, dinosaurs are cool." said Murdoc, rolling his eyes.

The cashier runs the movie through the scanner and puts it in a bag. "That'll be 18.93." said the cashier. Murdoc pays and leaves the store, but not before chuckling when he sees a guy grab a 'Wicked Scary' movie.

Murdoc rushes back to the Tusspot residence to sneak up the tree to Stuart's room. The family were at the park for his friend's party so he had time to wrap the gift. It took a few minutes but once wrapped, he climbs back out to rush to the park.

A few of their classmates were at the party now, thankfully Ryan wasn't invited. Murdoc avoided the other kids to get to his friend. "Happy Birthday, Stu-Pot." said Murdoc. "Thanks Mudsy, where were you?" asked Stuart. "Grabbing something for ya." said Murdoc, tossing the gift over.

Stuart, knowing Murdoc, opens the gift right away to see the dinosaur movie. "This isn't a dinosaur movie." said Stuart. "Nope, it's Wicked Scary." whispered Murdoc.

This gets a big grin from the now eleven year old who hugs his friend. "How did you find a copy?!" demanded Stuart. "What do you think, I switched the covers." laughed Murdoc. Stuart chuckled to grab his friend's hand, pulling him towards the games and fun.

All in all, the party wasn't too bad. Yes Murdoc did play with the other kids but he preferred it was only him and Stu. For gifts, the brunette got a blue Frisbee, some new super hero shirts, CDs, and a small book on keyboard songs. Course the movie from Murdoc remained his favorite.

The party didn't last too long as Rachel had a night shift at the hospital so the other party goers soon left. Rachel and David were cleaning up while Murdoc went over to the birthday boy, who was looking around.

"What are you looking for?" asked Murdoc. "My new Frisbee, I can't find it." said Stuart. "That sucks, maybe it got stuck in one of the trees." said Murdoc. "Maybe, help me look?" asked Stuart.

The Satanist agrees and the two look around the area for any signs of the disc. "Oh, I found it, it was in a tree." said Stuart.

Murdoc looked over to see the blue disc sticking out a bit from a high branch. He walks over just as Stuart starts climbing.

"Hey, be careful, this tree doesn't have a lot of stable looking holds." warned Murdoc. "I got it, and I'm ALWAYS careful." laughed Stuart. "Liar, just yesterday you tripped on your shoe laces and rolled down a hill into some rocks." said Murdoc.

Stuart laughs at this just as he reaches his Frisbee to throw down to the ground. "Okay, now go slower, I don't want today to be your last day." called Murdoc. The brunette remains silent, slowly climbing back down from the tree.

When he was about eight feet from the ground, a bird suddenly bursts from the tree, startling the eleven year old. Losing his grip, Stuart falls and lands head first into the roots. Murdoc flinches to immediately rush to his friend's side.

"Stuart, are you okay?!" cried out Murdoc. Stuart just groaned, eyes squeezed shut as blood flowed from his head. Thinking fast, Murdoc takes his shirt off to wrap around his friend's head, trying to slow down the blood flow.

"MRS. TUSSPOT, COME QUICK!" shouted Murdoc. At his shout, Rachel came running to cry out in horror at her son.

"What happened?!" demanded Rachel. "He climbed the tree to get his Frisbee and when he was coming down, a stupid bird scared him and he fell onto the roots." said Murdoc. Rachel picks her son up, running back to her husband with Murdoc right behind her.

"David, we need to get to the hospital right away." said Rachel. He nodded and they got into the car, driving straight for the hospital.

 ***~* GORILLAZ *~***

Rachel and David were seated in the waiting room while Murdoc sat a ways away from them, tapping his foot impatiently. It's been three hours and no word on Stuart, what if he was dead?! 'Shut it brain, he's not dead, Stu will pull through.' thought Murdoc.

He looked to the Tusspots to see them huddled together, worried and sad. 'What would my life have been like it I had loving parents like them?' thought Murdoc.

He was brought from his thoughts when the doctor finally came out. Murdoc leaps to his feet to rush over to hear the news.

"How is Stuart?" asked Rachel. "He's got a concussion, but he'll be just fine, he'll need a few weeks of rest but there is one thing." said the doctor. "What is it?" asked David.

"The fall will have an effect on him, just some mild brain damage, but it seems from the fall he's lost his hair." said the doctor. It was silent before it was broken by Murdoc's chuckles.

"Sorry, I'm sorry...PSSH HAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Murdoc. The two looked at him to shake their heads before looking at the doctor again. "So, will he remain bald?" asked Rachel. "Oh no, the hair WILL grow back, he's just bald for now." said the doctor.

Murdoc eventually stopped laughing to listen again, hearing the room number. Sneaking away, he rushes down the hallways to reach his friend's room. Finding it, he goes in to see Stuart laying in bed with bandages around his head.

"Hey, you alright?" asked Murdoc. "I feel a bit woozy, but I'll live, I also lost my hair." said Stuart. "Ya, I heard." said Murdoc. It's silent before Stuart laughs a little.

"You laughed at me when you heard." said Stuart. "What, no, of course not." said Murdoc. "Liar, this is something you would laugh at." smirked Stuart. Murdoc stares to laugh again.

"Sweet Satan, hahahahaha, yes I did, Baldy." laughed Murdoc. "Shut it now or else I shave you while you sleep, I know where my dad keeps his razor." said Stuart. This shut the Satanist up, looking at his friend.

"You're bluffing." said Murdoc. "Try me bitch." snickered Stuart. Murdoc stares in shock to laugh hard.

"Oh fuck, I really am a bad influence on you, ha, respect, chrome-dome." laughed Murdoc. The two grin at each other to laugh hard and happily. "So, I'm out for the last few weeks of school, joining me?" asked Stuart. "Hell ya I am, school sucks without you around." said Murdoc.

The two friends smile and sit together, chatting over the weeks of no school, as well as watching the Wicked Scary movie together while his parents are away.

 _ **A/N**_ **: Yes, I stole the horror title from Teen Titans, so what? Anyway, Stuart has fallen and lost brain cells along with his hair. And Murdoc is just so 'helpful', isn't he? What is to happen to these two next? Stay tuned and please review.**


	18. Best Friend Entitlement

A few weeks has passed since the incident and it found the two continuing on with things without much change. Granted Stuart started wearing a cap but other than that it was all the same.

The two were currently in the tree house, watching Wicked Scary. "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" screamed a lady on screen. Stuart jumps while the screen fades to black, bloody letters coming on to form 'End'.

"Geez, we've seen this so many times now, yet the ending keeps getting to me." whined Stuart. "Hah, same here, that's how you KNOW its a good horror movie, no matter how many times you watch it, it still scares the shit out of you." laughed Murdoc. The eleven year old laughed to pop out the DVD to put it away.

"I wonder if the sequel will be any good, I mean, the movie ends with them seemingly killing the beast, but it comes back and kills the lead lady at the end." said Stuart. "Eh, all we can do is cross our fingers, usually the sequels suck." sighed Murdoc.

"Ya, that's true, but seeing as how horrifying this movie is, I have hope it'll be just as good." said Stuart. Murdoc agreed to stare at his friend as he packed up the movie in his bag.

"Say Stu-pot, when was the last time you took that hat off?" asked Murdoc. "Uh, after I got out of the hospital, I don't want to walk around without hair." said Stuart. "Ya, I know that, but it's been a a few weeks, maybe it started growing back." said Murdoc.

"Maybe, I haven't been paying much attention." admitted Stuart. "Seriously, what about when your in the damn tub?!" demanded Murdoc. "I drift off, but I do use shampoo." said Stuart. Murdoc face-palms to stand up, walking over to him.

"Okay, take the hat off, it most likely grew back." said Murdoc. "Um, okay." stuttered Stuart. He takes off the cap to look at his friend, seeing his eyes wide open in shock.

"Wh-what is it, am I still bald?" asked Stuart. "No, heh, Stu...you got blue hair." snorted Murdoc. "Wait, blue?" asked Stuart. The Satanist looks around the area to grab a CD, making sure it has a good reflection.

"Here, see for yourself." said Murdoc. He took the CD to look, shocked to see his friend was right. His hair WAS blue. Not a trace off brown hair remained, and the length was just an inch or two off from it's original length.

"Holy shit, does this mean I'll be a blue head from now on?" asked Stuart. "Yep, hahahahaha, oh man, this is sweet, I'll call you Bluebell from now on, or Blue bird, heck, there are so many blue nicknames." laughed Murdoc.

"Hey, quite teasing me." said Stuart. "Ha, sorry...pffft hahahaha!" laughed Murdoc. After five more minutes off Murdoc laughing his ass off, the two leave the tree house for home.

"I can't believe my hair is blue now, what even causes that?!" demanded Stuart. "No idea, heh, but the color DOES suit you." admitted Murdoc. The bluenette nods when they hear loud laughter. "Oh my god, are you so desperate for hair that you steal it from a poor clown!" laughed the kid.

Ryan Rivers, this bastard was back.

"Shut it, Ryan, this IS my hair." yelled Stuart. He even tugged on it to show it. "Wow, so what, are you going to join the clowns, shouldn't be too hard as your whole life is a big joke, you blue haired freak." laughed Ryan. Stuart frowns upset, but it doesn't last long.

He just realizes that Murdoc wasn't next to me anymore.

Ryan laughs to look back over, coming face to face with Murdoc. He narrows his eyes to grin evilly and creepily, making Ryan shake in fear.

"What's wrong with blue hair, it's a cooler color than your boring ass brown, ha, actually, your hair is the same color as shit, so what does that say about you, you piece of shit!" growled Murdoc. Ryan opens his mouth to speak but the Demon spawn just slaps him. "Shut the fuck up, all you do is spit out shit and I don't want that on me, now listen here, fucktard." hissed Murdoc.

He grabs Ryan's shirt collar and hauls his close. "If you say anything to Stuart about Stuart's hair again, I will SHAVE your damn head and throw your bald ass in the nearest Hellhole so you can burn in FUCKING HELL FOR ALL ETERNITY!" yelled Murdoc. With that, he lets Ryan go, who starts crying and Stuart starts snickering.

"Oh my god, Murdoc, he, hahahaha, he pissed his pants!" laughed Stuart. Looking down, Murdoc laughs as he realizes that Ryan had in fact peed his pants. The bully starts crying worse and runs off.

"You're both freaks." sobbed Ryan as he ran away. Murdoc sighs to walk back over to Stuart, who stares at him.

"Okay, let's head home." said Murdoc. "Okay, but, why did you do that, YOU were making fun of my hair." said Stuart. The demon child sighed to wrap an arm around his friend, patting his back. "Stu, I'm your best friend, which means I'm entitled to harmless teasing, now when other people tease you, that also entitles me to kick their ass and make threats." said Murdoc.

Stuart nods, it made sense, best friends could tease each other harmlessly...wait. "But when I tried to tease you, you threatened to end my life." said Stuart. "Ya, well, I'm allowed to tease, you're not as I'm stronger than you." said Murdoc. "That sounds so unfair," whined Stuart. "Oh cry me a river, Blue Bird, let's head home, I'm sure there's something good on the music channel today." said Murdoc.

"So long as it hasn't been replaced with shitty reality shows." said Stuart. "Sweet Satan I hope not, music channels are dying out." said Murdoc. The two look to each other to laugh and walk on.

As they walked on, Murdoc looked over to start snickering. "Hey Stu...think the carpet matches the drapes?" asked Murdoc. "Oh my god, Murdoc, WHAT THE FUCK?!" yelled Stuart. Murdoc only laughs as they leave the park.

Both are weird looking, Murdoc with his greenish skin, sharp teeth and long tongue with Stuart sporting blue hair. They are both teased, but so long as they have each other, nothing can get to them.

 _ **A/N:**_ **An aftermath of the fall. Stuart's hair is blue and Ryan jumped right on to tease him, at least till Murdoc bitch slapped him into submission. Now what is to happen next? Stay tuned and plz review.**


	19. New Year, New Hell

It was early morning as a loud, obnoxious ringing filled the room. Angry grumbling sounded before a foot launched out, kicking the ringing alarm off the stand and to the floor, silencing it.

At the other end of the end, the blanket was pulled down, revealing thirteen year old Murdoc, who's tired eyes glared at the alarm's remains. "Why in Satan's name is that going off at this damn hour?" wondered Murdoc.

He laid there, glaring when he remembered. Today was the first day of middle school. "Fuck." cursed Murdoc.

He looked towards the front of the bed, seeing thirteen year old Stuart sleeping away. Last night, they stayed up late and crashed, so he was sleeping with his head at the end of the bed while Stuart slept normal.

"Hey, Stu, wake up." said Murdoc. His friend did not, still fast asleep. The Satanist glared at his friend to then get a devilish grin on his face.

Chuckling, he turns his foot, sticking his toe in the sleeping teen's mouth. That woke him up. "Gah, oh gross, what the fuck, Murdoc!" yelped Stuart, spitting.

"Well good morning, sunshine, we got shit to do." laughed Murdoc. Stuart glared to grab his pillow, smacking his friend hard in the face.

"Ow, what the hell?!" demanded Murdoc. "You stuck your damn toe in my mouth!" yelled Stuart. "You wouldn't wake up, so suffer with my feet." laughed Murdoc. Stuart shook his head, hiding the smile coming onto his face.

"Come on, my parents will still be asleep for another half hour." said Stuart. Grabbing their things, the two sneak out of the bedroom and into the bathroom.

"I'm gonna use the shower." said Murdoc, turning on the bath. "Cool, need the toilet?" asked Stuart. "Nah, I'll just go in here." said Murdoc, removing his sleep shirt. Stuart looked away as his friend undressed before getting in.

Now hidden behind the curtain, Stuart uses the toilet. "What do you think middle school will be like?" asked Stuart. "Like elementary but with more work, zero play, and hormones; in short, a hardcore jail with no yard." said Murdoc.

The bluenette nods to flush the toilet. "Gah, COLD!" yelped Murdoc. "Sorry, forgot." said Stuart. "This is the eighth time you did this...you did this one on purpose." growled Murdoc. "Suffer for sticking your nasty toe in my mouth." laughed Stuart.

This got a laugh from the Satanist and Stuart turns on the sink to start brushing his teeth. "Hey Stu, pass me a towel, will ya?" asked Murdoc. Toothbrush hanging from his mouth, Stuart hands over a towel and his friend steps out with it on his waist.

Murdoc then grabs his brush to do his teeth. "Since when do you brush?" asked Stuart. "First impressions on the new teachers, get them into a safe zone before ripping it away from them." chuckled Murdoc. Stuart smiles to spit and gets some water to gargle.

He runs a hand through his hair, get the hair to into a neater, messy style. Murdoc finishes brushing to start brushing his hair.

Just as they finish, there's a knock at the door. "Stuart, you up?" asked Rachel. "Uh ya, Mom, I was just using the shower." lied Stuart. "Okay, come down when you're ready, breakfast is almost ready." said Rachel. They wait for the footsteps to disappear before sighing.

"Shit, if she'd come a few seconds later, we'd been caught." said Murdoc. Stuart nods, it has now been three years since Murdoc moved in and his parents were still clueless.

Opening the door, they hurry back to the room, locking the door. "Okay, get dressed and head down, my parents will be expecting you soon." said Stuart. Murdoc winks before entering the closet.

Stuart removes his sleepwear to put on the days outfit. He settles on a white shirt with a teal short sleeved button shirt that was open and normal jeans. His friend comes back out, wearing a black tank top, dark gray jeans and black combat boots.

"You seen my jacket?" asked Murdoc. "I think it got kicked under the bed." said Stuart. Murdoc drops to his knees to look under the bed to pull out a dark green Vietnam jacket.

He puts it on to grab his bag and opens the window. "See you in a bit." said Murdoc. He climbs down the tree and Stuart shuts the window to leave his room and rush downstairs.

His dad wasn't at the table but his mom was. "Where's Dad?" asked Stuart. "He left ten minutes ago, something going down at the fairgrounds." said Rachel. Stuart nodded when the doorbell rang.

His mom left to answer as Stuart sat down at his plate. "Once again, Murdoc is here." said Rachel. "I'm here every breakfast." laughed Murdoc. Stuart smiles at his friend and they start eating.

"Stuart, I wish you'd brush your hair, it'd look better neat." said Rachel. "He'd look like a dork and get his butt kicked." said Murdoc. The bluenette smacks his arm and the other teen laughs.

They finish their food to leave the house, walking down the street. The middle school was a short bus ride, but they decided to walk instead.

Murdoc reaches into his pocket, taking out a pack of cigarettes. He offers one to Stuart, who takes one and they light up. They started smoking last month when in the park they discovered an abandoned half pack, after Murdoc always knew how to get more.

"So, today we just behave?" asked Stuart, letting out a puff. "Ya, make them feel safe and secure, then we scare the piss out of them." laughed Murdoc.

"Think we can beat our record of early retirement?" asked Stuart. "Maybe, it took us six years to get five teachers to quit, we'll only have two years here." said Murdoc. "True, but aren't middle school teachers more depressed than the elementary ones?" asked Stuart. "Hm, possible, we'll just have to wait and see." smirked Murdoc.

Stuart lets out another puff to look at his friend. "This is quite the game." said Stuart. "Yep, new school, new teachers, and some new kids, ha, the perfect recipe for raising new Hell." laughed Murdoc.

Stuart agreed to finish his cigarette, dropping it to the ground to stomp it out. Murdoc followed as they were near the school.

Time to raise some Hell.

 _ **A/N:**_ **The boys are thirteen and starting middle school. what kind of hell are they going to bring? Stay tuned and plz review.**


	20. Gothic, Emo Wannabes

Stuart and Murdoc soon reached the middle school to see it was a lot bigger than their old one. The halls were shiny and lined with gray lockers.

"Eh, too new for me, can't we do something about this?" asked Murdoc. "We could set off another soda/mentos bomb." said Stuart. "Nah, we got to behave this first week if we really want to torture these new teachers." said Murdoc.

The bluenette nodded to pull out a piece of paper to squint at it. "Says here my locker is 123, what about you?" asked Stuart. "Mines 435, the hell, that means my locker is all the way in the back of the school, sons of bitches." growled Murdoc. They soon spotted the bluenette's locker who smiled.

"Wanna share?" asked Stuart. "Yes, beats going all the way to the back of school." said Murdoc. Stuart smiles to open his locker, also handing over a copy of the combo to his friend.

"Come on, we have to go a homeroom, we can get to know our enemies better." laughed Murdoc. "You never know, we may make a few new friends." said Stuart. "Bullshit, who needs new friends when I have you, you're all I need." said Murdoc. The teen smiled a bit to close their locker and walk off down the hall.

"Why do we need homeroom, thought we were done with that after elementary school?" asked Stuart. "Eh, most likely rules and shit, basically, we'll be breaking all of them." laughed Murdoc. Stuart laughed too as they enter the room to walk to the back of the class.

They take their seats next to each other and wait for the teacher to walk in. As they wait, both groan as they spot Ryan Rivers a few seats away. "Damn, why is he always in our class?" asked Murdoc. "No idea, maybe he craves an ass-whooping." said Stuart.

Murdoc chuckles as the teacher walks in. She looks to be in her early thirties with long black hair and a white dress suit. "Damn, she's hot." said Murdoc. "Ya, and old, you realize by the time you're of legal age, she'll be a grandma." mocked Stuart. "Hey, a man can still dream." snorted Murdoc.

The two laugh as the teacher; Ms. Sunny, goes over the school rules as well as hands out agendas. "Would it be fair to put her as a 'To Do'?" joked Murdoc. "Why not, everyone else seems to be doing it." snickered Stuart.

Just as Ms. Sunny finishes talking, the door opens to a small group of teens dressed in Gothic clothing. "Hello students, you are late for homeroom." said Ms. Sunny. "Who cares, it's just the same shit as always." said a boy with shaggy black hair over his right eye.

"Who are they?" asked Stuart. "Looks like a bunch of emo wannabes, they dress like that for attention." said Murdoc, rolling his eyes. Stuarts looks back over to raise an eyebrow.

"Seems like they're Satanists too, they all are wearing inverted cross too." said Stuart. Murdoc looked to see the bluenette was right, they were wearing inverted cross. "Huh." said Murdoc.

The group took their seats in the back, across from Murdoc and Stuart. Home room continued and soon they were free to go. "Hey, you." called a voice. Murdoc looked over with the bluenette to see the goths.

"What's your name?" asked the boy. "Who wants to know?" snapped Murdoc. "Me, I'm Eclipse, I'm curious who you are as you are a fellow worshiper of Lucifer." said the boy. "Murdoc Niccals, and this is Stuart." said Murdoc. Stuart stayed silent as the eyes were on him. "He isn't a follower of Him so I don't care." said Eclipse.

"I'm Crush." said a girl with pink hair. "I'm Slash, and the silent glutton here is Crash." said a boy with a black mohawk. Crash was a big guy with no hair and a silver inverted cross ear ring.

"And why would we care?" asked Murdoc. "We want to hang out at lunch, you seem pretty cool, Murdoc." said Eclipse. With that, the four walked away, making the Satanist snort.

"Whatever, they know shit." said Murdoc. "Are you sure, they share the same religion as you and they seem to match your style." said Stuart. "If I wanted to hang out with myself, I'd look in a mirror, besides, they ignored you, no one who wants to hang out with me ignores you." spat Murdoc.

Stuart gives a small smile as they get to their locker. "So, what about lunch?" asked Stuart. "Eh, let join us, we can always ignore them." said Murdoc.

Shutting the locker, the two walk off for their next class. Who knows how lunch will go.

 _ **A/N**_ **: Murdoc and Stuart have started middle school and now a group of goths have shown an interest in Murdoc, what will happen next? Stay tuned and plz review.**


	21. Lunchtime Shift

Lunch came around and Stuart walks in with Murdoc beside him. "What did they say was on the menu?" asked Murdoc.

"Don't know, but I still brought my own just in case." said Stuart. They look at the other students to see them eating gray bread with yellow and white mush. "Ugh, the fuck is that shit?" gagged Murdoc. They then notice a large white board, on it read 'Meatloaf with mash potatoes and corn'.

"That does not look like any of that." said Stuart. "Ugh, got enough food on you?" asked Murdoc. "Two sandwiches, a bag of crisps, and two soda cans that is actually beer." whispered Stuart. "Nice." laughed Murdoc.

They find a seat in the back where Stuart takes out his blue lunch box and hands a sandwich to his friend. "If the food is like that, we should bring our own everyday." said Murdoc, biting into his food. "Ya, is it even legal to sell gray meat?" asked Stuart.

The Satanist shrugs and continues to eat, sipping at the beer. The two eat, talk of music and pranks, and just laugh at any student who goes green in the face. They're munching on crisps when the four goth kids sit down.

"You didn't get the lunch?" asked Eclipse. "Would you, it's gray and mush." said Stuart. "Looks good to me." said Crash. He takes a large bite of the meatloaf, the meat crunching loud. "Uh ya, we're not a fan of food poisoning." said Murdoc.

"Relax, Crash can eat anything and never get sick from it." said Slash. "Really, anything?" asked Stuart. "Yep, one time he ate half a shoe for a wad of gum on it." said Crush, laughing. Murdoc snorts at that as Stuart just looks in awe. "Really, half a shoe?" he asked. "Ya, Crash is something else." said Eclipse.

Stuart looks at the large teenager as he continues to crunch on the food. "So, care to explain why you're sitting with us?" asked Murdoc. "Like I said, you seemed cool and worth our time." said Eclipse. Murdoc just raises an eyebrow as he finishes the last of the crisps and drinks from his beer.

"So, do you like Black Sabbath?" asked Crush. "Course I do, they're real music." said Murdoc. Stuart agrees as he finishes his beer to stuff the can in the crisps bag. "Nice, and, have you ever done any real Satanic rituals?" asked Crash. "Nah, got nothing I want nor anyone I want to curse...yet." said Murdoc. "Sweet, we always curse others, as way to keep them on their toes around us." said Slash.

Murdoc seems interested and so goes into more detailed talk of his religion. Stuart sits by, adding his own take with Murdoc laughing about how true it was.

"If we can curse people, should we curse Ryan?" asked Stuart. "Nah, bitch is too easy, we beat him every time so it's not a real threat." said Murdoc. Stuart snorts with an eye roll, getting more laughter from his friend.

The goths gain the Satanist's attention again but Stuart shivered a bit. He could feel them glaring at him. 'What's their problem?' wondered Stuart.

Soon, lunch is over and they get up to leave. "Hey Murdoc, we should hang out after school, we got room in our van." said Crush. "Sure, Stu and I are free." shrugged Murdoc. "No, we only have room for one." said Slash. Murdoc looks at Stuart sadly who just smiles.

"Go on, we can hang out when you get back." smiled Stuart. His friend nods and accepts to head out. Stuart collects his back to leave but gets grabbed by Crash.

"Listen you blue haired bitch, Murdoc is one of us, not one of you, so leave him alone." spat Eclipse. "Huh?" asked Stuart. "This is middle school, kids need to stick where they belong, Murdoc belongs with us, and you, well, we don't care which group you're apart of, but it's not with him." sneered Crush.

"But, Murdoc and I have been friends since Kindergarten." said Stuart. "That may be good for children, but we're in middle school, you need to grow up and learn your place, just as Murdoc will learn he's part of our group." said Eclipse. "So back off, you little freak." laughed Slash.

With that, Crash throws the bluenette into the nearby wall, making him hit the ground. The goths walk away and Stuart looks after them. Middle school isn't divided up into groups...right?

Stuart rubs his bruised arm and gets up to head to class. He and Murdoc are best friends, middle school and groups won't change that, ever!

As Stuart gets to his locker, he sees a group of girls pass him and looks after them. 'But what if it's true?' wondered Stuart.

 _ **A/N:**_ **Murdoc has gotten on with the Goth kids, but now they're threatening Stuart to beat it. Is what they say true, could this be the end of his friendship with Murdoc? Stay tuned and plz review.**


	22. Third Wheel

The school day was over and Stuart leaves the school to look towards the parking lot. He sees a large dark purple van with a painted white inverted cross.

Murdoc is talking to Eclipse, laughing with him as he jumps into the van. Eclipse gets in as well but glares at the bluenette before slamming the door shut.

Stuart sighs sadly and walks off the school grounds and down the sidewalk. It was strange, walking by himself without Murdoc. Since they were kids, they were inseparable. 'But they seemed to have so much in common with Mudsy, they would be great friends for him.' thought Stuart.

Maybe even better friends than him.

He sighs sadly and enters his house to drop his backpack. His parents wouldn't be home for an hour and a half, plus no Murdoc to hang out with. Stuart walks into the kitchen to grab a soda before heading upstairs to his room.

He shuts the door to grab his keyboard and plops onto his bed. He plays a few tunes to distract himself, but they all just turn out sad. Fed up, he puts the keyboard back to lay on his bed.

It was fine, Murdoc would come back later and they can hang out then. With a yawn, Stuart rolls over and shuts his eyes, a nap sounded great.

 ***~* GORILLAZ *~***

Stuart was brushing his teeth with his pajamas on. He'd had dinner a few hours ago and was now getting ready for bed. Murdoc never showed up, he must still be hanging out with the Goths.

With a sigh, Stuart exits the bathroom and enters his room. It was still empty, making the bluenette even sadder. He gets into bed and pulls the covers over his body. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

He was sleeping for awhile when he hears a knock at his window. Blinking his eyes open, Stuart sees the clock reads two forty-three and yawns loudly. The knocking continues and the bluenette gets out of bed and opens the curtains.

There he saw Murdoc and opens the window. "Hey sorry, we were drinking and passed out." slurred Murdoc. "Alright, did you have fun?" asked Stuart. "Fuck ya I did, they liked a shit ton of my music, we drank and traded a few Satanic secrets." laughed Murdoc.

Stuart smiles, happy he enjoyed himself. When Murdoc turns away to grab his night clothes, he frowns then. Murdoc had fun, so he'd no doubt want to hang out with them again. 'Maybe even not come back at all.' thought Stuart.

Murdoc changes into his PJs and crawls onto the bed. Stuart joins him and the two lay down for sleep. Murdoc's out in a second but the bluenette finds he can't sleep.

What if he loses his friendship with Murdoc? He eventually closes his eyes and returns to sleep.

 **\- NEXT MORNING -**

Smoke raised through the air as Stuart and Murdoc smoked their cigarettes. They were on their way back to school, another day of middle school. Murdoc laughed with Stuart over a new prank idea when a loud honk sounds.

The two look to see it was the Goth's van. Eclipse was driving this time, rolling down the window with loud metal music playing. "Hey Murdoc, want a lift?" asked Eclipse. "Nah, school ain't too far, Stu and I are fine." said Murdoc.

"Alright, see you at lunch." said Eclipse. "Got it, better bring the booze when school let's out." said Murdoc. Eclipse flashes a thumbs up and drives off. Stuart frowns a bit as they continue on.

"So, you guys are hanging out again?" asked Stuart. "Ya, sorry I forgot to tell you, but this time I promise, I WILL be back later to hang out, we still need to finish those action movies we swiped." chuckled Murdoc.

The bluenette laughs at that as they enter the school grounds. They enter the school and get to their locker to get ready for class. 'Murdoc is still my best friend, he can have other friends, that's fine.' thought Stuart.

It was fine, so why didn't it feel fine?

 _ **A/N:**_ **Murdoc and the Goths are getting along better, poor Stuart is feeling like a third wheel. Will things now change? Stay tuned and plz review.**


	23. DARE To Say Maybe

A sigh escapes Stuart as he stares at the ceiling of his room with The Clash playing on his radio. It was now Saturday two weeks after starting middle school. And now, Middle school is by far the worst.

Stuart sat up on his bed, looking at his closet that was open, showing off his friends dusty bag. It's also been a full week since he and Murdoc actually hung out.

Ever since he met the Goths, they're all he'd talk about and hang with. The only time the bluenette got to see his friend was when it was past midnight and he needed sleep. But three days ago, that stopped as well.

Murdoc was no doubt sleeping over one of the Goth's houses and no longer stayed with Stuart. The bluenette was depressed and pulled his knees closer to his chest. He really missed Murdoc, the pranks they planned, the video game sessions in the Tree House, movie marathons, and the smoke breaks they had. Now he was alone and Murdoc wasn't coming back.

'Eclipse and the other Goths were right, everyone does belong to a group, Murdoc belongs with them, but where do I belong?' thought Stuart. He sighed again when there was a knock at his door.

Entering, it was his mother, looking at her son with a plate of food in hand. "Stuart honey, are you okay?" she asked. "No, not really." admitted Stuart. Rachel sighs to walk into the room, putting the plate of sandwiches to the side. She sits on her son's bed to look at him.

"What's going on, sweetheart?" asked Rachel. "When we started Middle school, Murdoc and I met these Goth kids that were a lot like him, so Murdoc started hanging out with them more, and more and now we don't hang out at all, I don't think Murdoc and I are friends anymore." sniffled Stuart, wiping his eyes.

The brunette looks at her son sadly as she nods. She has noticed Murdoc's absence but thought nothing of it. Now she understood. She pulls her son into a hug and pets his hair. "I'm sorry, Stuart." said Rachel.

"I don't get it, I thought we'd still be friends." said Stuart. "I know, but that's a problem with middle school AND high school, you guys are growing up, and that means discovering yourselves, and these discoveries will mean changes, and not always the good kind." said Rachel. Stuart sniffles to look at his mother tearfully.

"So, wi-will me and Murdoc ever be friends again?" asked Stuart. "Maybe, who knows, but sometimes friendships end, like for me, I had an amazing friend as a child, but when we became teenagers, she discovered things she liked that were different and we drifted apart." said Rachel sadly. "You lost a friend?" asked Stuart. "Yes, she was there for me as a child, a time where I needed someone to be there for me and help me see what good friends are like, that way I knew how to make new ones, she was there for me and when we got older, our friendship ran it's course and it ended, but I still treasure it." said Rachel.

Stuart nods to look away. It sounded alright, but the pain was still horrible. He wishes he could talk to Murdoc about this, but a glare from Eclipse and a treat from Crash and he couldn't get anywhere near Murdoc. 'Maybe, it's time to find new friends.' thought Stuart.

After a few soothing words from mother, she left the room and Stuart started eating the sandwiches. He was deeply sad he lost Murdoc, but maybe he could find new friends.

'I just hope they'll be as cool and amazing as Murdoc.' thought Stuart.

 ***~* GORILLAZ *~***

Monday had arrived once again and Stuart was walking to school. He was just smoking his cigarette by himself, no one to talk to or walk with. He sighs and sees the school and puts his cigarette out under his shoe.

He heads to the front to freeze.

Murdoc and the other Goths were hanging out on the front steps. The Satanist was laughing with them and seemed to be talking about something. Gulping, the bluenette decides to avoid them and turns to head behind the school. There was another doorway there he could take inside.

He sees the side door and goes to open it when a smell hits him. Someone was smoking. He follows the smell to see three boys behind the school smoking.

There was a blonde boy with very shaggy blonde hair wearing a baggy stained white shirt, another was a ginger with neat medium hair and he wore a leather vest with a blue t-shirt, the last has black hair with neon red dyed in it and he wore a sleeveless black tank top. 'Who are these guys, I've never seen them before.' thought Stuart.

The black haired teen spots him and points him out to the others. "You gonna rat us out?!" demanded the black hair teen. "Wha- no, I smoke too so why would I?" asked Stuart. "You smoke too huh, when?" asked the ginger. "Um, last month was when I started." admitted Stuart. Along side Murdoc, who was always more daring.

The blonde was laughing and smiled at him. "Cool, what's your name?" he aked. Stuart walked closer and looked at the three. "Stuart Tusspot, and you guys?" asked Stuart. "Oh, My names Clyde Withers, the ginger is Tony Biggs, and this guy is..." stated the blonde. "I can tell my own name Clyde, yeesh, my name Tyler Cypher." said the black haired teen.

Stuart nods and finds himself in a side hug with Tony. "So, what do you smoke and do?" asked Tony. "Just cigarettes, and um, what do you mean by that?" asked Stuart.

"Drugs, we usually just smoke fags behind the school, but at home or a party, we got weed, LSD, speed, and heroin." said Tyler. "Don't forget the liquor, heh, I love my bong." laughed Clyde. Stuart stares at him to look at the others.

"Is he stoned?" asked Stuart. "Most likely, Clyde is hardly ever sober." laughed Tyler. The bluenette nods and looks away. "I've never done drugs, or weed, but I do drink." said Stuart. "Nice, you seem pretty cool Stu, we should hang out after school." said Tony. "Really?" asked Stuart.

"Ya, plus Tyler can help you get started, he knows the best way to start feeling awesome and so at peace." said Cyde. "Obviously weed, start out small and slow before hitting the big leagues." said Tyler. "Alright, sounds great." said Stuart.

The teens nod at that when they hear the first bell. "Well, best get to class, see you soon, Stu-pot." said Tyler. Stuart nods and watches them leave to soon follow.

Maybe he just made some new friends after all.

 **\- AFTER SCHOOL -**

The final bell rings and Stuart walks out of the school. He wonders if Tyler, Tony, and Clyde were being honest about him hanging out with them. He gets to the sidewalk to see a black four passenger car pull up to him.

"Hey Stu, ready to hang out, we're heading over to Clyde's place since his folks are out all night." said Tony. Stuart nods, he could see Tyler was driving with Clyde in the back, leaving the passenger seat to the ginger. He opens the door when something catches his eye.

It's the Goths again with Murdoc. His friend wasn't even looking at him, just at his new pals. It was like he didn't even exist to him! Betrayal hits hard and Stuart gets into the car and they drive off.

Reaching into his pocket, Stuart pulls out his pack to light up. "Can I bum a light, I lost mine earlier." said Tyler. The bluenette nods and hands over his lighter to see the black haired teen light up a fag and pass the lighter back.

Stuart smiles to put it away. He quite liked Tyler, he reminded him a lot of Murdoc. 'No, stop, Murdoc isn't your friend anymore.' thought Stuart sadly. They soon pulled up to a two story white house and they exited the car and walk inside.

"Welcome to my humble home, we'll be moving through the kitchen soon for food and head to the basement." said Clyde. Stuart looked around, the house was pretty normal and basic looking. In the kitchen, Tony and Clyde raided the cabinets for bags of snack food.

"That's a lot." said Stuart. "Ya, well when your stoned, you get the munchies." said Tyler. He wraps an arm around the teen and walks him to the basement. "I'm the one in charge, so stick by me and you'll be fine, especially with those two idiots." mocked Tyler.

Stuart nods and takes in the basement. It was all stone walled with a over stuffed couch, bean bag chairs, a large 55'' TV with many game systems and movies. "Cool." said Stuart.

Tony and Clyde soon come crashing down the stairs, arms and mouths full of food. "Okay, let's get started, where's the baggie, Clyde?" asked Tyler. "It's in the drawer like usual." said Clyde, setting the food up. Tyler opens a table drawer by the couch to pull out a large bag full of weirdly wrapped cigarettes. He pulls out a fat one to light it up.

"Stu, since you're new, you get to go first." said Tyler. He hands it over to the bluenette, who holds it. "It's like a cigarette, just breathe it in, hold it for like three seconds, then release, you'll feel awesome in no time." said Tony. He stares at it, wondering if he should. Then he thinks of Murdoc and how he does whatever since he was so daring. 'I can be much more daring than him.' thought Stuart bitterly.

He shakes the doubts off and takes a puff. He does as Tony instructs before releasing the smoke. He lets off a small cough as he feels his body relax. "Wow, this is sick." said Stuart. Tyler takes the joint to take a puff with a smirk.

Stuart sighs in bliss when he sees Clyde and Tony grab their own joints. Tyler hands the joint back and the bluenette takes another puff. "Why are we sharing one when they get their own?" asked Stuart. "You're still new, so we'll be sharing, but no worries, you're a quick learner." said Tyler.

He pulls Stuart to the couch and has him sit close. "Can't wait to introduce you to the LSD, you'll go on quite the trip." laughed Tyler. Stuart nods to take another puff, watching as Tony turns on a movie.

This was nice, hanging out with new friends and trying new things. 'Guess this is where I belong.' thought Stuart.

As he smoked more weed, his thoughts became less and less worry-some and more blissful and happy. But enough of that, those chips were calling his name.

 _ **A/N:**_ **Well, Murdoc and Stuart have drifted apart even more, and Stu has found new friends with a group of stoners. What will happen next? Stay tuned and plz review.**


	24. Make Up Party

It was Friday now and Stuart was at lunch with Clyde and Tyler. Tony was late as he got in trouble with their History teacher and was serving Lunch detention.

"Wait, so what did he say?" asked Stuart, laughing lightly. "Heh, he told that old crow to 'shut the fuck up otherwise she'll wake the dead', her reaction was priceless." laughed Clyde. The bluenette shook his head to drink more stashed beer when Tyler leaned over. Te black haired man was always in his space, but the bluenette has since learned to let it go.

"Hey Stu, this weekend, be ready for the next level." said Tyler. "Huh, why, what's going on?" asked Stuart. "This Saturday, the jocks are throwing another party, they invite everyone, and we all show up as it's the baddest party ever." said Tyler. "Ya, Tye-bear here thinks the party is the perfect place for you to try something better than the weed." said Clyde.

"Really, is this the LSD you mentioned?" asked Stuart. "Hell ya, trust me Stu, you'll be flying with this." said Tyler. The bluenette smiles at that and goes back to his lunch. He was still not sure if he really wanted to start doing drugs, but Tyler and the others seemed fine. Maybe he was just worrying over nothing.

"Wait a sec, Clyde, what the fuck did you call me?!" demanded Tyler. "Nothing, Tyler, nothing." said Clyde hurriedly. "After school, I'm kicking your ass." growled Tyler. Clyde curses and Stuart laughs happily at this.

A loud shattering sound echos through the cafeteria and Stuart looks over. Everyone in the cafeteria was looking for the sound but saw nothing. There was no broken glass ether. 'Weird.' thought Stuart. He goes back to talking with his friends, now excited for the party.

A few tables over in the corner, cursing was heard as the person held their bleeding hand. "Geez Murdoc, why'd you do that?" asked Eclipse.

Murdoc didn't answer, instead turning his gaze back to where Stuart was seated. His best friend was talking to a bunch of other people, people he had no idea who they were. 'But then, I wasn't really around.' thought Murdoc.

He hated not hanging out with Stuart, but every time he tried, Eclipse and the others pulled him into something cool. Late drinking, Satanic readings, scaring kids, but he used to do all that with Stuart as well.

'I haven't even been at his house in forever.' thought Murdoc. He always ended up sleeping over Eclipse's place. Murdoc misses Stuart so much, plus he has no idea who his new pals were. 'So long as they don't do anything that could hurt him.' thought Murdoc.

"Hey, are you listening?" asked Crush. "Sure, ya." said Murdoc in boredom. "You weren't, we were talking about the Jocks party tomorrow night." said Crash. "Ya, we're going to do some rituals there, maybe scare the shit out of everyone." laughed Slash.

Murdoc nods but his gaze goes back to his friend. Even though he hangs out with the Goths, why didn't Stuart come see him, why keep away? 'Miss ya Stu.' thought Murdoc.

 ***~* GORILLAZ *~***

Saturday night had finally arrived and Stuart was ready. He was wearing a black T-shirt with a red button shirt over it with the sleeves three fourths of the way down, jeans and his black-white converses. A loud honk is heard and Stuart grabs his cell and wallet and leaves his room, running down the stairs.

"My friends are here." said Stuart. "Alright, have fun and be safe." said David. "Remember, be home by eleven, no later." said Rachel. "Got it, mom, bye dad." said Stuart.

He leaves the house to see Tyler's car parked. He jumps into the car to see Tony smoking a fag. "Ready for your first taste of true freedom?" asked Tony. "Ya, bit nervous." admitted Stuart. "No need Stu-pot, When doing LSD, you only need one pill." said Tyler. "For beginners, after you need two like us." said Clyde.

The bluenette nods as Tyler pulls back onto the road and they're off. "So, where is the party?" asked Stuart. "At this old building downtown, so long as the music isn't too loud cops never look to it." said Tyler. Stuart nods and leans back, looking at Clyde who was eating a bag of chips.

"Are you high again?" asked Stuart. "Heh, when have I ever not been?" asked Clyde. He munches on another hand full, getting a chuckle from the bluenette.

They soon arrive at the location and get out of the car to head in. "It's in the basement." said Tyler. They followed the stairs down and soon entered the party. The lights were flashing different colors with music blasting the air. Food and booze was everywhere, including a keg. People were dancing wildly in the middle with girls wearing barely anything. There were a ton of couches with tables and people making out in corners.

"This is what high school parties are like, but more awesome." said Tony. They moved through the crowd where Stuart spotted a DJ playing with the melody. 'This guy isn't too bad, but Murdoc would show him a true beat.' thought Stuart.

The friends joined in on the dancing while Clyde went for the food. "He really is high, when did he take a blunt?" asked Stuart. "Five minutes before we left." laughed Tyler. The bluenette joins in the laugh when he's pulled away from the crowd.

Tyler leads him to a couch where Clyde and Tony are waiting. "Alright, you ready?" asked Tyler. Stuart blinks when he sees his friend pull out a small bag with white tablets. "Is that it?" asked 2D. "LSD, this will be a major trip." said Tyler.

He passes two pills to Clyde and Tony, who place the tablets on their tongues. "You let it dissolve on your tongue a bit before swallowing." said Tyler. Stuart nods as he's given one and Tyler takes his two. The bluenette stares at the tablet, his first drug. 'Why do I still feel so nervous?' thought Stuart.

Tyler sits with him to rub his back. "Want some help, Stu-pot?" asked Tyler. 'I don't know.' thought Stuart.

Across the room, Murdoc and the Goths were setting up some items to start a ritual. "This is going to fuck someone up, I just know it." laughed Slash. The Satanist shakes his head and looks away to watch the party.

There was a ton of drunk, barely clad girls that were calling his name. As he watched the crowd, some people moved and Murdoc saw blue.

'Stuart?' thought Murdoc. What was he doing here?!

He stepped away from the Goths to get a better look. That was indeed Stuart with thoe guys, but what were they doing. He then sees the black haired guy take something from the bluenette to hold it, a white pill.

From his father, Murdoc knew exactly what that was. 'Is Stu seriously doing drugs?!' thought Murdoc in shock. The guy pats Stuart's cheek and Murdoc watches as he sticks out his tongue. "Oh fuck no!" roars Murdoc.

The Goths jump at his tone and watch as he rushes through the crowd. Murdoc grabs the guy's wrist, pulling it back so he drops the pill. "Keep that shit away from him, you stoned out bitch!" yelled Murdoc.

"Murdoc, what are you doing here?!" gasped Stuart. "Apparently keeping you from doing something stupid." said Murdoc. He looks back at the guy to see his eyes widen in shock and fear. "Fuck off." spat Murdoc. He throws the guy off the couch to grab his friend's arm and drag him away.

Stuart struggles a bit before they're outside. "Murdoc, why did you do that?" asked Stuart. "I was protecting you, drugs lead to depression and will get you hooked where all you want is the drugs, it'd ruin your life, Stuart, what has gotten into you?" asked Murdoc. The bluenette looks away to see the cool night.

"I believe it's where I'm meant to be." said Stuart. "Where yo- who told you that?!" demanded Murdoc. "The Goths, they told me that in Middle school, we're no longer kids and need to find our place, you're place is with them, it's why we're not friends anymore." said Stuart sadly.

Murdoc stares in shock to quickly shake it off. "No, Stu no, we are friends, always have been and always will be, nothing will change that, you're my best friend, I would never leave you behind." said Murdoc. "But, but I thought you did, we don't hang out anymore, and whenever I try to talk to you, Crash and the others would threaten me." said Stuart.

This pissed the Satanist off, so that was why they stopped hanging out, the Goths had been sneakily keeping them apart. "Stuart, go home, I need to have a quick chat, I'll see you back at your house, I swear this time." said Murdoc.

"But, what about Tyler, Clyde and Tony, they were my ride?" asked Stuart. "There should still be cabs driving about, you can easily slap them a twenty and get home." said Murdoc.

The bluenette nods when he finds himself in a tight hug. "I'm sorry, Stuart, see you soon." said Murdoc. Stuart nods and walks down the sidewalk to look for a cab.

Once he's out of sight, Murdoc sees red and goes back inside. He was going to kill those back stabbing, manipulative phony bastards. 'No one threatens Stuart and gets away with it!' thought Murdoc angrily.

 _ **A/N:**_ **Murdoc has saved Stuart from the addiction and side effects of drugs. Now he's pissed after learning the truth, what is to happen next?! Stay tuned and plz review.**


	25. Murdoc's Revenge

**HAPPY 2018 EVERYONE! Let's hope this year will be better...I doubt it but fingers are crossed.**

Murdoc re-enters the party to look around. The music was still loud and the place crowded. He didn't see those guys Stuart came with, but they weren't his target.

With a sigh, Murdoc heads to the basement where they were originally going. He slams open the door to head down, finally finding the Goths. They were listening to their own music with liquor and ritual books.

"About time you came back, had to piss or something?" asked Eclipse. He hands Murdoc a bottle but the Satanist smashes it out of his hand. "Fuck, what the hell?!" demanded Eclipse.

"You threatened Stuart, you kept us apart!" yelled Murdoc. The Goths had all fallen silent as they looked to Eclipse. The lead guy sighs to put his drink down. "It was for your own good, Murdoc, you two were too different, here in Middle School, you go with your group, you are one of us, and as for that blue haired freak, he's a stoner now." said Eclipse. The other three agreed but Murdoc's anger just rose.

They didn't know Stuart, or even try to, they were hooked on Gothic looks and attitude. But worse, they insulted him. "He is NOT A FREAK YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" roared Murdoc.

With that, he slams his fist into the other's face, hearing a sickening crack. Eclipse falls, crying out and holding his face. Crash yells in anger and punches Murdoc.

His nose hurts, but he wipes the blood away to glare at the giant. Grabbing a bottle, once he charges again, Murdoc smashes it over his head. Crash falls and Murdoc lifts his boot to kick him hard in the face and breaks his hand...wrist? He doesn't know what he broke but he broke something!

His eyes then land on Crush and Slash, who were now trembling in the corner. "Oh no, you two aren't getting out of this." growled Murdoc.

He then walks slowly over to them, the whole time his shadow grows bigger before it resembles that of a demon. Looks like they didn't need to summon one after all.

 ***~* GORILLAZ *~***

A sigh escapes Stuart as he leans against his bed. He was sitting cross legged on his floor, hands hiding under his legs. He was nervous, unsure of what was going to happen.

Murdoc had caught him, doing drugs at a party and stopped him. He was angry but also seemed sad, so he has no idea what was going to happen.

The bluenette sighs when his cell goes off. He reaches into his back pocket to pull it out, seeing Clyde's name. He answers to hear the blonde laughing lightly.

"Hey Clyde." greeted Stuart. " _Yo Stu, how are you after that angry green guy took you away, was there a green guy, or was I just too far gone to see right?_ " asked Clyde. "No you saw right, that was my best friend Murdoc, he wasn't happy I was about to do drugs." said Stuart. " _I see, I see, well, we'll still be able to hang out, right man, you're really cool._ " said Clyde.

"We'll see, maybe I can properly introduce you guys to Murdoc, he's not just an angry green guy." said Stuart. " _That'll be sweet, alright I have to run, Tyler is starting to talk to the toaster and Tony is puking._ " said Clyde. Stuart bids his friend good-bye and hangs up.

He puts his cell away when he hears his window open. He jumps at this and looks to see Murdoc climbing in, closing the window behind him. He then looks at the bluenette that blood is seen on his face.

"Don't fret, it's mostly not my blood." said Murdoc. Stuart nods and watches his friend walk over, taking a seat next to him. The two then just sit there silently, not knowing what to say or what to do.

Stuart peeks at Murdoc, seeing him just looking ahead, plus his nose didn't look good. "Is your nose broken?" asked Stuart. "Ya, but I'll fix it." said Murdoc. Grabbing his nose, Stuart flinches back at the loud snap and a painful hum from Murdoc.

His nose looks better, but not by much.

"Don't worry over it, this is just the third time it broke." said Murdoc with a smirk. The bluenette shakes his head to chuckle lightly.

"Listen Stu, I'm sorry that I wasn't around anymore, Eclipse kept finding ways to keep me over, not a real excuse, but he tricked us both." said Murdoc. "Ya, well, he threatened me and tricked you, but still, I understand." said Stuart.

Murdoc frowns to wrap an arm around his friend, pulling him close. "I don't think you do." said Murdoc. "It's just, you had so much in common with them, I thought you'd be happier hanging with people like you." said Stuart. Murdoc smiles to then laugh hard. "Stuart, if I wanted to hang out with people like me, I'd hang out with a bunch of mirrors." snorted Murdoc.

The bluenette stares at him and the Satanist looks at him. "We're friends, best friends in fact, because we get each other, we may not make sense to others, but they can go fuck themselves, we get each other, so therefore it's no one else's business." said Murdoc. This got a big smile from Stuart who hugged his friend happily.

"So, what exactly did you do to the Goths?" asked Stuart. "You don't want to know." said Murdoc. The two stare at each other to suddenly laugh hard. Stuart falls to his back while Murdoc just leans back more, hand over his eyes.

They soon calm down, taking in the silence again. "Stay away from those stoners." said Murdoc. "No, they're my friends, plus they want to meet you." said Stuart. Murdoc rolls his eyes for them to suddenly light up.

"You have a plan, don't you?" asked Stuart. "Ya, you're friends, they have a lot of drugs?" asked Murdoc. "Yep, but I only smoked the weed, that was it." said Stuart. "I believe you, but uh, I need them to get some stuff for me." said Murdoc.

"Oh, why?" asked Stuart. Murdoc laughs to grin evilly. "You'll see." said Murdoc. The bluenette stares but shrugs to then send a text to Clyde. He seemed the most sober funny enough.

 **-/- MONDAY MORNING -/-**

Stuart was happily walking to school with Murdoc by his side. They were smoking their cigarettes, talking of any upcoming pranks on the teachers.

"Murdoc, you never told me what you did with the drugs Clyde gave you." said Stuart. "Oh, I didn't take them, I asked him to deliver them." said Murdoc. "To who?' asked Stuart.

They're soon at school for the bluenette to see police cars everywhere. "He looks at Murdoc to see his face lite up with a demonic grin. They get closer to see the cops leaving with bags and bags of drugs and soon the four Goths being lead out in handcuffs.

"Stop this, we're innocent, we're clean!" yelled Eclipse. Stuart looked at them to see that they looked really messed up with bruises, casts and stitches. 'Murdoc really messed them up.' thought Stuart.

The Goths are taken away and most of the cop cars drove off, a few staying behind.

"So that's what you did with the stuff." said Stuart. "Yep, now come on, you said your new pals wanted to meet me?" asked Murdoc. Stuart nods and leads him to the back of the school.

As they walk, Murdoc gets a grin on his face as he remembers the Goth's reactions to their arrest. 'No one, but me, messes with Stuart, have fun in jail bitches.' thought Murdoc.

 _ **A/N:**_ **Murdoc and Stuart are friends still and Murdoc got his revenge on the Goths. What is to happen next? Stay tuned and plz review.**


	26. On A Roll

'Whoever said High School brought more freedom is going to get bitch slapped.' thought Murdoc. The fifteen year old Satanic Goth was resting his head on his arms, tapping his foot in this painfully silent room.

He was in detention with a few other troublemakers, but two were doing their homework. 'Nerds.' thought Murdoc angrily.

The teachers here in High School have no sense of humor, all he did was super glue the chemistry teacher to his chair, it wasn't that bad! Least till he knocked over a lit beaker. 'How was I suppose to know super glue is flammable.' thought Murdoc.

Luckily since that part was an accident, he was just given three months of detention instead of jail time.

He looks to the clock to see that he has five minutes left of detention. Looking out the window, he smiles as he sees Stuart waiting by his car.

Yep, first try and Murdoc got his license, even got a cheap car from one of his 'contacts'. The car runs great and Murdoc even dubbed it Stylo. The car was black with white stars on the doors, it was a beauty.

The timer rings and Murdoc jumps up to grab his bag. He's the first out of the room and outside in a heartbeat. Stuart sees him coming to smile and pull out a cigarette pack, tossing it to his friend.

Murdoc catches it to light up and toss the pack back. "Detention is a bitch, nothing to do." groaned Murdoc. Stuart lights up to and gets into the passenger seat.

"Maybe I should have gotten detention too." he said. "No, they'd just separate us so we'd keep quiet." said Murdoc, starting up the car.

"They already tried when the year started, you nearly set the secretary on fire to get us the same classes." said Stuart. "Oh right, but she was fine and there was no charges." said Murdoc. "Because you threatened her with a broken bottle, she retired early just to get away from you." said Stuart.

Murdoc laughs evilly and drives out of the parking lot. "That was fun, plus it beat my last record, took two weeks for a secretary to retire early." said Murdoc. "Ya, this one took just one day." snickered Stuart.

Murdoc comes to a stop light to finish his cigarette, tossing it out the window. "Does Clyde still have any good stuff?" asked Murdoc. "Not anymore, he got cleaned after his parents found out, plus Tyler's in jail now, drug possession." said Stuart. "But Clyde could still have something." said Murdoc.

The light turns green and they drive on. "What about Tony?" asked Murdoc. "Maybe, we haven't really talked since he transferred schools." said Stuart. "Nah, I'm sure he's got something." said Murdoc.

They pulled into the park and got out, leaving their bags locked inside. "Come on, playing some horror games will make today better." said Murdoc. The bluenette agrees and runs after his friend to their tree house.

Yep, they still have it and it was packed with beer, weed, snacks, movies and games. Plus plenty of electronics. They climb the rope ladder and enter the tree house to see the bean bag chairs.

The two plop into the bags and start up the game system. Time for hours and hours of blood and gore games.

 ***~* GORILLAZ *~***

The light laughter of his parents fill the room as Stuart sneaks out, a plate of food in his hands. Making sure they were still distracted, Stuart goes up the stairs to his room.

Laying on his bed is Murdoc, bobbing his head to his Ipod. The bluenette taps his shoulder, getting the Satanist to open his eyes and sit up. He takes the ear plugs off to see his dinner.

"Mom and Dad still didn't notice, but then again they are laughing downstairs." said Stuart. "Ya, five years now and they're still fucking clueless." said Murdoc, taking a bite of steak.

"No kidding, are parents always this clueless?" asked Stuart. "Pretty much, now, what's going on in class tomorrow?" asked Murdoc. "Um, two tests for Math and History, plus our English Teacher is out for the rest of the week, something about therapy." said Stuart.

Murdoc chuckles to finish his meal. "I'm on a roll this year." he snickered. Stuart rolls his eyes and puts the plate on the bedside table.

"Ya, we got a sub, but who knows what's going to happen." said Stuart. "Hopefully nothing stupid, but it is Wednesday tomorrow." sighs Murdoc. The bluenette nods to lay on the bed next to his friend.

"Got any ideas for pranks tomorrow?" asked Stuart. "We pretty much did everything, give me time, we still have three days with the bitch." said Murdoc.

Stuart nods and Murdoc hands over one of ear pieces and Stuart puts it in, hearing the music. "Led Zeppelin, good choice." said Stuart. Murdoc snorts and the two just lay there, listening to music and planning for the next day.

What to do to prank this sub?

 _ **A/N:**_ **Another time skip and we see the boys in High School. Okay, how many members of the school falcuty did Murdoc scare off now? I may need to start keeping track, but oh well. What is to happen next. Stay tuned and plz review.**


	27. The Horror Of The Sub

**I was looking through this story when I realized that I was missing a chapter. Ch. 27 was to be this one, but a mix up in my head made me post the newer chapter which was suppose to be 28. Sorry, you all must be very confused. So here is the real chapter 27, and yes, chapter 29 will also be up, and I'll also be posting this message on it so you know what other updates have been made.**

Murdoc yawns loudly as History class slowly comes to an end. He looks down to his notebook to see ideas to prank the sub but they were all scribbled out. Ether it was to stupid or they'd already done it.

He looks over to Stuart, who had his book propped up, sleeping. The Satanist rolls his eyes at this and the bell rings loudly.

"That's it for today, remember that we have a test this Friday that'll be worth 20% of your final grade." said the teacher.

Murdoc elbows his friend, who jolts awake.

"Huh, what, where am I?" gasped Stuart.

"History just ended, and we have a test for it Friday." said Murdoc.

"Oh, heh, this class is perfect for naps." giggled Stuart.

The Satanist snorts and they get up from their seats to walk out of the room.

"So English is next, got a plan?" asked Stuart.

"Not yet, we've done everything it seems, the only ideas left are the stupid ones." said Murdoc.

They reach their locker to stuff their things inside.

"Um, what if we do a stupid one, but improve it?" asked Stuart.

Murdoc thinks for a moment as the bluenette grabs their things for English.

"Ya, that could work, plus it'll be a new one and we can claim it as an original, ha." laughed Murdoc evilly.

Stuart laughs a bit and they head off for English. They enter the room to see a few other students inside, including Ryan.

"Why do we have to have classes with that waste of space?" asked Murdoc.

"Relax, it's just the one class." said Stuart.

Murdoc tsks and they walk to their seat in the back. Just as they get settled, Ryan walks over.

"You two are here, damn, I was hopping for a freaks free day." said Ryan.

"And we were hoping for a mind your own damn business day, yet here you are." said Stuart.

The rich boy glares at the blue head and looks ready to make another rude remark.

"Hey Rivers, how about you go sit your ass back down in your seat and I won't give you a one way ticket to hell." growled Murdoc.

"Oh, like you can afford that." laughed Ryan.

Murdoc slams his hands on the desk to stand, snarling as his long tongue slips out. Ryan jumps back to hit another desk, falling to the floor.

The other students in the room laugh at him, making the rich boy mad.

"Just wait, Niccals, one of these days I'll get you back." spat Ryan.

Murdoc just flips him off to sit back down.

"Doesn't he ever get new material, he always brings up the money thing." sighed Stuart.

"Ya, but he's wrong this time around." said Murdoc.

Stuart looks at him as he reveals a brown leather wallet.

"I snagged his wallet while he was talking." said Murdoc.

Stuart laughs as his friend pockets the wallet with a smirk. The bell rings and everyone gets to their seats as a woman walks in.

She was very young and had a nice tan. Her long brown hair was tied back in a pony tail and she wore a pale green blouse with bash slacks.

She puts down some folders to smile at the room.

"Hello everyone, I'm your sub for the rest of the week; Miss Willow." said the woman.

The class murmur their greetings as Murdoc just boredly stared ahead.

"Now, your teacher left some instructions about going over a review as well as an upcoming test, but seeing as the test is Friday, I was thinking we could instead watch a movie today and do the review tomorrow." said Willow.

The class give their happy replies with Stuart leaning to his friend.

"We got a free period to plan our prank now." said Stuart.

"Hm, true, stupid bitch." chuckled Murdoc silently.

Miss Willow pulls up a briefcase to look through the contents.

"I brought along a movie I loved from my own childhood, a classic." said Willow.

Murdoc raises an eyebrow when she pulls out a DVD case and he flinches. It couldn't be, it just couldn't.

"Pinocchio, such a fun little film that I'm sure you all would enjoy." said Willow.

Stuart's eyes widen and he looks to Murdoc who seems quite pale. The last time anything puppet related happen was when they were kids and his mom put on that movie.

He still couldn't forget Murdoc's scream.

The sub brings a TV forward and Stuart raises his hand.

"Miss Willow, can I use the bathroom?" asked Stuart.

Murdoc looks at his friend in shock, was he really ditching him?!

"Of course sweetie, just take a pass." said Willow.

Stuart gets up and eaves thw room with the wooden pass. Murdoc silently gulps as he looks back to the teacher as she sets up the TV.

'Shit, this is it, everyone is going to know, shit, shit, shit, what can I do?!' thought Murdoc.

Miss Willow picks up the DVD case when a loud alarm goes off.

"Oh, a fire drill, okay students, line up and let's go." said Willow.

She puts the DVD back down and they all leave the class room. Murdoc sighs a little in relief, he was safe for now.

'But not when we head back in.' he thought.

They are outside now and walking away from the building and to the lawn. Once a safe distance away, Miss Willow starts roll call.

Murdoc sighs again when he feels movement beside him. He looks to see Stuart had snuck back from his little bathroom trip. The bluenette looks to see if anyone is looking and lifts his shirt a bit.

Murdoc looks to see peeking out of his pants is a disc. It takes a moment for Murdoc to realize that it's the Pinocchio DVD. Stuart winks at him before lowering the shirt.

So Stuart hadn't ditched him, he just left to create a distraction to swipe the movie. Murdoc smiles at him before closing his hand into a fist. The bluenette bumps it with his own and they wait to return inside.

Its another ten minutes before the teachers are given the okay to go back in. The two friends return to their seats as the sub walks back to the front of the room.

"Well, that was certainly exciting, now let's get started on that film." said Willow.

She grabs the DVD case and opens it for the smile to drop from her face.

"It's not here, oh dear, I must not have packed it." said Willow.

The class murmurs with Murdoc pleased and Stuart acting innocent.

"Well, I'll just try to get a new movie for tomorrow, so we'll have the review today." said Willow.

The class groans in despair as they take out their notebooks and prepare themselves. Stuart and Murdoc do the same but aren't to upset over the change.

After all, reviewing is a lot better than revealing Murdoc's secret phobia.

 _ **A/N:**_ **So Murdoc's phobia was almost revealed and that would have been disastrous. What will happen next? )You all no doubt already know lol) Stay tuned and plz review.**


	28. Karma Comes A Knocking

Deep in the woods of the park, Stuart was sitting on a large rock, puffing on a cigarette. He was watching his best friend repeatedly swing a baseball bat down on the ground.

The disc he'd snatched from class was in many, many tiny pieces. "Stupid, demented puppet, burn in hell, DIE!" yelled Murdoc. Stuart finishes his fag to hop off the rock, grabbing his friend's arm.

"Alright, Mudsy, I think it's dead." said Stuart. Murdoc huffed a bit to look at the few tiny shards that remain. "Ya, tsk, stupid movie." said Murdoc.

He spits at the remains and tosses the bat for the two to walk away. "Where'd you get the bat?" asked Stuart. "Saw it on some kid's bike, so I snagged it." said Murdoc. He pulls out a pack of cigarettes and lights up.

"Hopefully the sub doesn't grab another copy." said Stuart. "Ya, same, but we just have to deal with her till tomorrow." said Murdoc. "You got a prank?" asked Stuart.

"Ya, it'll involve glue, snakes, and whatever is left over from the bio labs dissection lesson, heard they're using mice this time." said Murdoc. "Cool, and what kind of snakes?" asked Stuart. "Any so long as they bite hard." said Murdoc.

Stuart blinks to look away. Okay, Murdoc was really pissed off at this sub.

They're soon out of the woods and heading to the parking lot where Murdoc has his car parked. The Satanist spits out his fag to get into the driver's seat with Stuart in shotgun. Stylo starts off and they're driving off.

"I need some caffeine, wanna make a quick stop at that cafe by the record shop?" asked Murdoc. "Sounds good, plus I wanted to talk to the cashier again." said Stuart. "Oh her, what was her name again, Nancy?" asked Murdoc. "Ya, she's the pretty raven haired girl with the neon pink highlights." said Stuart.

"Huh, sorry, but you got no chance." said Murdoc. "Huh why, do you like her?" asked Stuart. "Nah, not into the neon chicks, I saw her make out with that bird from Homeroom Kelly." said Murdoc. "Ooh, so she's a lesbian." said Stuart. "Or bi, you never know." shrugged Murdoc.

The bluenette nods in agreement as they soon arrive at the small cafe. "I hope they still have some of the caramel flavored shots." said Stuart. "Seriously Stu-pot, you need to cut back on those." said Murdoc.

Stuart just sticks his tongue out at his friend who in return punches his arm. The two laugh as they head inside.

 ***~* GORILLAZ *~***

Walking down the street, Ryan Rivers was with his cronies, who was in debate about the baseball team.

The leaner one was Zeke Tailor, with a blonde Mohawk in a green t-shirt and baggy jeans. The more buffer one was Dan Finch, who had a brown mullet in a wife beater and jeans. These two have stood by Ryan's side since before kindergarten, they were his lackeys and obeyed his wishes.

"I'm telling you, I was a better pick for the team this year." spat Zeke. "Not really dude, you were a bit slow after first base." said Dan. Zeke slaps the other in turn hits back.

"Will you two idiots shut up, I'm thinking here." snapped Ryan. "About what exactly?" asked Zeke. "You didn't notice, back in English class, Murdoc and Stuart were acting...off." said Ryan. "True, they didn't prank the sub." said Zeke.

"No, I saw it, Murdoc flinched, then Stuart leaves and the fire alarm just happens to go off." said Ryan. "Ya, you're right, Stuart must have pulled the alarm, but for what purpose?" asked Dan. "Well, the sub's movie did mysteriously disappear, there was something about that movie that made Murdoc flinch, and I need to know why." said Ryan.

The two cronies nod, Murdoc has been a pain to them since he first arrived here. The three were thirsty for revenge.

They turned the corner for Ryan to stop his lackeys. "Is that Murdoc's car?" asked Ryan. The two look ahead to see the familiar black car with the white stars on the doors.

"That is, Murdoc must be nearby." said Dan. The three hurry to the car as Dan moves to the shop windows. A building ahead, he spots the target.

"Murdoc and Stu are in the cafe, and they can't see us." laughed Dan. "Then let's mess with the bitch's car." laughed Ryan. Dan stayed by the window to keep watch as Zeke picks the locks open.

Ryan gets to the passenger's seat and Zeke looks around. "Wait, how did we mess up a car?" asked Zeke. "Hell if I should know." said Ryan. The rich boy hits a few spots, but the car still seems fine. 'Dammit.' thought Ryan.

He hits another spot for a cabinet to open. Humming to himself, he looks through it, seeing papers with Murdoc's writing, music notes, and a few CDs. It's then that Ryan notices something taped to the top of the opening.

He pulls it off to see an envelope and opens it to pull out a photo. Ryan then bursts out laughing. Zeke looks over to raise an eyebrow. "What's so funny?" asked Zeke. "This, ha, ha, ha, it's Murdoc, he's, ha, ha, he's dressed up as Pinocchio." laughed Ryan. Zeke's eyes widen and he takes the photo to look.

Sure enough it was Murdoc, dressed as the dumb puppet. The other laughs when Ryan sees writing on the back. As his lackey continues his laughter, Ryan reads the back.

: **I will never take the stage for anyone but myself. I refuse to be anyone's damn puppet!** :

'Oh, so poor Murdoc has a fear of puppets, too rich.' thought Ryan. Dan then rushes over to them. "Guys, Murdoc and Stuart are paying now." warned Dan. Zeke and Ryan get out of the car and run down the street to get away.

All the while, Ryan never looses his grip on the photo. 'Karma is a bitch, Murdoc, and my revenge will be everlasting.' thought Ryan.

 _ **A/N:**_ **Murdoc feels better after destroying that movie, but now Ryan and his lackeys know his secret. And they stole the proof of it. What will Ryan's revenge be? Stay tuned and plz review.**


	29. Murdoc's Hell

**I was looking through this story when I realized that I was missing a chapter. A mix up in my head made me post the newer chapter which was suppose to be 28. Sorry, you all must be very confused. So the real chapter 27 has been posted, and yes, chapter 29 will also be up, and I'll also be posting this message on it so you know what other updates have been made.**

'Stupid teachers, can't anyone take a joke?' thought Murdoc.

It was the end of a long Thursday and Murdoc was serving a different kind of Detention. He was in the stage area of the auditorium, cleaning up after the Drama kids.

He got in trouble for setting up a glue trap for Miss Willow where mice guts was blown onto her from the janitor's borrowed leaf blower. Then he unleashed the snakes. Short story short, Miss Willow would need to be placed in an asylum for awhile.

Murdoc's punishment this time was instead of just silently sitting, he was to clean the whole auditorium by himself after the drama kids, who were doing some weird food fight scene or something.

'Is this mayo or relish?' thought Murdoc.

He gags ether way and cleans it up. Stuart had kindly offered to help, but Murdoc just asked him to head home, he'd see him later anyway.

The Satanist lets out a sigh as he finally finishes cleaning up all the food marks.

'Two and a half hours of work, not too shabby.' thought Murdoc.

He walks to where his bag is when the doors open. Murdoc looks to see it was Ryan and his cronies.

"The fuck are you three doing here?" asked Murdoc.

"Just checking on you, I said I'd get my revenge, and now I shall." said Ryan with an evil grin.

"Oh, by trashing this place again?" asked Murdoc, raising an eyebrow.

"Nope, something worse." laughed Ryan.

The Satanist is confused when Zeke and Dan jump him, forcing him to the ground.

"Get the fuck off me you gay wads!" yelled Murdoc.

He gets a few hits in but the two keep him down. Ryan gets closer to reveal a bag and tosses at them.

"Get him dressed up." said Ryan.

Murdoc is shocked, they were going to dress him up, what were they, little girls playing house?! Murdoc struggles against them as his clothes are removed and the new ones forced on.

Zeke and Dan are sporting bruises and cuts but keep at their task. A hat is tied to the top of Murdoc's head and he feels his breathe leave him.

He was completely dressed up like that demented puppet.

'What the fuck, why'd they choose THIS outfit?!' thought Murdoc.

Zeke and Dan then drag Murdoc's struggling form to some steel support beams and ties his wrists to each, leaving him like a strung up puppet. Murdoc growls at them but can feel his beating heart. It's getting harder to act tough.

Ryan laughs at this and steps forward, admiring the view.

"You have always been a tough ass, Mur-dorkhio, but I never knew you were afraid of puppets." laughed Ryan.

Murdoc glares to struggle against the ropes.

"How the fuck would you know?!" demanded Murdoc.

Ryan grins to go digging through his pocket.

"Well, you seemed to flinch when our sub went to put the film on, then it disappears." said Ryan.

He then pulls out a paper to smirk.

"But then when we thought of vandalizing your car, I found this." said Ryan.

He revealed the photo, with the promise he wrote to himself.

"You went snooping through my car you bastard." snapped Murdoc.

"Ya, and just wait till the whole school finds out about this, you'll never be able to show your face without everyone knowing about the resident puppet boy." laughed Ryan mockingly.

Murdoc glares when as Ryan pockets the photo.

"After all these years, I finally got you back, for all the things you've done to me, especially when you took Stuart away." said Ryan.

Zeke scratches his head to shrug.

"That one wasn't really a lose, that guy is a real idiot, dumb ass wanker." laughed Zeke.

Murdoc saw red and swung his legs up, catching the other by the throat.

"THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY!" yelled Murdoc.

He strangles the other with his feet, completely forgetting the fear he was feeling before. Ryan and Dan struggling to free Zeke, who was starting to turn blue.

They eventually got him free, but Murdoc was still pissed off.

"Geez, psychopath." grunted Dan.

"Whatever, we have a schedule to keep and we're behind now." said Ryan.

He grabs a roll of duck tape and slaps it over the Satanist's mouth. Murdoc curses at him but it's now muffled.

"Come tomorrow, you're life is over." said Ryan.

His lackeys leave as the rich boy sets up a radio.

"It'll be awhile before morning, so I set up a special song for you to play on a loop, see you tomorrow." said Ryan.

He leaves and Murdoc yells after him. He tries to get the tape off but it's stuck. He growls to himself when the music starts playing.

 _I've got no strings_

 _To hold me down_

 _To make me fret_

 _Or make me frown_

 _I had strings_

 _But now I'm free_

 _There are no strings on me_

Murdoc's eyes widen in horror, not that stupid song, any song but this one!

'Fuck, get me out of this thing!' thought Murdoc.

He renews his struggles, wanting away from this hell.

 _Hi-ho the me-ri-o_

 _That's the only way to go_

 _I want the world to know_

 _Nothing ever worries me_

It was useless, he couldn't get free. He was stuck listening to this song on a loop and his only chance of escape was when the drama kids return in the morning.

'I'm never going to live this down, shit, someone help me out of this!' thought Murdoc fearfully.

 _I've got no strings_

 _So I have fun_

 _I'm not tied up to anyone_

 _They've got strings_

 _But you can see_

 _There are no strings on me_

 ***~* GORILLAZ *~***

"Dammit, lost again." cursed Stuart.

He was on his cell phone, playing pong while waiting for Murdoc. He was sitting on his friend's car, just waiting for him to finally finish his punishment.

Murdoc had told him to go home, but what kind of friend would he be if he just left him here? Stuart canceled out of his game to see the time, it was almost three hours.

'What is taking him so long?' thought Stuart.

Pocketing his cell, the bluenette hops off the car to head towards the school. As he gets close, he sees the door open but catches sight of an expensive looking watch.

Stuart takes cover by the stairs, hearing the laughter of Ryan and his friends.

"This revenge is perfect, he's finished." laughed Ryan.

"Ya, but what if he escapes?" asked Dan.

"Why do you think I put that photo in with that folder, I spent all night writing it, and with the picture, the whole school is going to see it, he's ruined." laughed Ryan evilly.

'Who are they ruining, and photo?' thought Stuart.

"Least I get a prize out of nearly being strangled." said Zeke.

Stuart looks to see him showing off a golden upside down cross.

'That's Murdoc's, what did these assholes do to him?!' thought Stuart.

The three laugh again and Zeke pockets the necklace. Stuart sneaks to the edge of the stairs as they come down. Waiting, Zeke walks by and Stuart snags the small chain.

He doesn't even notice as the necklace slips free and into the bluenette's hand. He pockets the inverted cross and quickly runs inside.

"Murdoc said he was cleaning up after the drama kids, so the stage." said Stuart. He rushes to the stage entrance of the auditorium to slow down.

Was that music he was hearing?

He walked closer to the door and he heard it.

 _You've got no strings_

 _Comme ci comme ça_

 _Your savoire-faire is ooh la la_

 _I've got strings_

 _But entre nous_

 _I'd cut my strings for you_

 _Down where the Volga flows_

 _There's a Russian rendez-vous_

 _Where me and Ivan go_

 _But I'd rather go with you, hey_

 _There are no strings on me_

'No, shit, not that song.' thought Stuart.

He opens the door to find the radio playing it and his best friend, tied to support beams while dressed as the puppet.

"Oh shit, Murdoc." gasped Stuart.

Murdoc sees him and calls to him, but the duck tape was still in the way. Stuart runs in to turn the radio off and goes to his friend.

He rips the tape off, getting a sharp cry from the Satanist.

"Sorry, Mudsy, are you okay?" asked Stuart.

"Get me out of this so I can kill Ryan and his shit followers!" roared Murdoc.

Stuart freed Murdoc, who ripped the hat from his head and tore the clothes off.

"Ryan is a dead man!" yelled Murdoc.

The bluenette collected Murdoc's clothing so he could get dressed. Once dressed, he proceeds to smash the radio into a million pieces.

Stuart watched the whole thing when a thought hit him.

"Hey Murdoc, were you feeling anything else besides anger?" asked Stuart.

"No, why?" asked Murdoc.

"No fear anymore, I think this cured you of your puppet phobia." said Stuart.

Murdoc blinks to think back. In the beginning ya, he was scared being a puppet again, but now that was replaced with anger and hatred.

"Ha, dumb ass helped me get over it...wait, my necklace!" cried Murdoc.

He looked around on the ground, not seeing it.

"Those bastards took it, my cross." said Murdoc.

"Oh, I have it." said Stuart.

He takes it from his pocket and hands it over.

"Good, I never want to lose this." said Murdoc, happily putting it back on.

That makes the bluenette happy, he gave that as a birthday present back when he turned six.

'Wow, we've really known each other a long time.' thought Stuart.

The two leave the stage area to start walking.

"I'm glad to be free, but Ryan still has my picture." said Murdoc.

"Picture, what one?" asked Stuart.

"It was the one I showed you, of when I was forced to perform that song for my dad at bars." said Murdoc.

Stuart gasps when he remembers what he heard.

"Ryan said he put that picture with a folder somewhere where everyone would see it tomorrow, he also mentioned writing." said Stuart.

"That sounds like...NO!" yelled Murdoc.

He starts running and the teen goes after him. The two end up at the club room for the newspaper club.

"They start their planning in the early morning and come lunch time, the papers are ready to read." said Murdoc.

"That's right, everyone reads the paper, even us as our pranks always makes front page." said Stuart.

Murdoc nods as he jiggles the door handle.

"Dammit, it's locked." said Murdoc.

"Ya, but the club already left after classes, so no one would have seen it." said Stuart.

Murdoc nods to see the slot for students to publish their own stories. He tries to reach his hand in but the opening is too small.

"Shit, how are we going to get my photo back?!" asked Murdoc.

Stuart shrugs when they hear footsteps.

"Hey kiddos, what are you doing here?" asked a voice.

The two look to see the school janitor, Ted.

"Oh, you see, these mean kids wrote a mean story about Murdoc and we're trying to get it back." said Stuart.

"I see, well I'm sorry kiddos, but all forwarded stories are the property of the newspaper club, no one is allowed to take it back without the president's say." said Ted.

Murdoc is upset and Stuart looks away sadly. There had to be a way to get the picture back.

"But, if you two happen to have a 'replacement' story, I could allow you to swap them." said Ted with a wink.

Murdoc looks at him with a grin, but what story could they swap it with? Stuart grabs his friend's hand to smile big.

"I got an idea, Ted, could you let us in later?" asked Stuart.

"Course, I'm here till seven." said Ted.

Stuart nods and pulls the Satanist away.

"Hold you have a story idea?" asked Murdoc.

"Yep, and it's gold." laughed Stuart.

They get to Murdoc's car and get inside.

"Okay, so what are we going to do exactly?" asked Murdoc.

Stuart buckles up to give his friend the most evilest and mischievous grin he had.

"We're going to give Ryan a taste of his own medicine." said Stuart.

 _ **A/N:**_ **I know Ryan is a character I created, but still, I hate him! But I made him that way, but still. Murdoc's phobia has been exposed but also conquered, but now the photo is locked in the newspaper club. Least the janitor is helping them out. But what kind of ammo does Stuart have? Stay tuned and plz review.**


	30. What Comes Around Goes Around

_**PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END FOR AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!**_

The car comes to a stop as Stuart gets out with Murdoc right behind him.

"Okay, so you going to tell me you're brilliant plan now?" asked Murdoc.

The bluenette pauses to nod with a big smile.

"Okay, back when we were kids, before Kindergarten started, Ryan and those friends of his got into big trouble." said Stuart.

"Okay, and what does that have to do with me?" asked Murdoc.

"I'm not going to ruin it for you, but the punishment is _hilarious_ , people had actually taken pictures of it but when the punishment was up, Ryan was able to bribe everyone into giving up the photos, except he missed one." said Stuart.

The Satanist grins big to step closer to his friend.

"And, would that one be in your hands?" asked Murdoc.

"No, my Mom has it, she keeps a hold onto it so that I don't try to do anything mean with it." said Stuart.

"Then we'll have to swip it I'm guessing." said Murdoc.

Stuart nods and the two enter the house to find Rachel in the living room watching TV.

"Where have you been, Stuart, and Murdoc, it's good to see you, but dinner is almost ready and you're own family should be expecting you." said Rachel.

"We know, but Murdoc left something here and I was just getting it for him." lied Stuart.

"Oh very well, go on." said Rachel.

Murdoc salutes her and rushes upstairs with his friend. Instead of going to the bluenette's room like usual, they take a right and go for his parents room. Being quiet, they open the door to hit the light.

The room was a soft green with a queen sized bed in white sheets and a bash comforter. A large dresser was beside them with a closet by the bed.

"The photo should be with the others in the closet." whispered Stuart.

The two get to the closet to open the door, seeing dresses and suits with shoes neatly inside with a few boxes. Stuart pulls one out that had 'Photos' written on top. There was a few photo books inside and the rest of the box of covered in loose pictures.

"Unless we were in them they went in a book, so the one we need should be in the pile." said Stuart.

Murdoc grabs a hand full to see scenic places and of sweets. Stuart looks as well but so far nothing. They're soon down to one photo but it was just of a bunch of show dogs, cute ones but not what they were looking for.

"Dammit, it's not here." cursed Murdoc.

"It should be, Mom always keeps the photos in this box." said Stuart.

"And WHAT photo would that be?" asked a voice.

The two jump to see Rachel standing behind them with crossed arms. The two give her big grins but silently vurse.

They were doomed.

"Stuart, what is going on, and the truth." said Rachel.

The bluenette sighs to stand up, playing with his fingers.

"We were looking for that photo you have of Ryan from before Kindergarten." admitted Stuart.

"That one, oh Stuart, you're better than that, Ryan may be a jerk to you, but you should try to be mean to him, I'm so disappointed." said Rachel.

Stuart was sad at this, he didn't want to upset his Mom but he had to help Murdoc. The Satanist watches the scene to stand as well.

"Mrs. Tusspot, don't be mad at him, he was just trying to get that photo to help me out." said Murdoc.

"Help you out, what do you mean?" asked Rachel.

"Ryan broke into my car and found this stupid photo of me as a kid, it's related to my puppet phobia." admitted Murdoc.

The brunette nods in understanding as Murdoc looks away.

"Ya, Ryan took it and wrote a horrible story about it to humiliate him, the janitor will let us get it but we need a replacement story, so I just wanted to give Ryan a taste of his own medicine, if we don't, everyone will bully him over this." said Stuart.

Rachel nods and remains silent, looking at the two.

"Kitchen, right now." said Rachel.

She walks away and the two share a look to follow behind her. They sit at the table where Rachel goes into the kitchen to check the meal.

"You know I don't approve of this, stooping to other people's levels is never the answer." said Rachel.

"We know Mom, but he deserves it, karma's a bitch." said Stuart.

"Don't use that language honey, and karma will comes for him soon." said Rachel.

Murdoc groans in despair, he was doomed. Rachel walks back into the kitchen to hand a photo to her son.

"That's why I think karma will get him tomorrow." said Rachel.

Stuart takes the photo with a grin and hugs him mother. She laughs to pat her sons head to pull away.

"Go give him hell." said Rachel with a wink.

She leaves the room and Murdoc looks after her.

"I love your mom, can I have her?" asked Murdoc.

"No way, and this is it!" said Stuart.

He hands it over for the Satanist to see and he bursts out laughing.

"Holy shit, this was their punishment, oh hahahahahaha!" laughed Murdoc, rolling out of his seat.

"Ya, and I know the story on this." said Stuart with a grin.

"Then tell it, and may I add my own story?" asked Murdoc.

Stuart nods and the two run upstairs to the bluenette's room. Murdoc starts up the laptop as Stuart takes a seat next to him.

"Okay, so the main story?" asked Murdoc.

"They made fun of a bunch of little girls, like three year olds, and broke their toys, so as punishment, their parents forced them to become the toys for the rest of Summer." chuckled Stuart.

"Oh shit, that's too rich, and I know a second part of the story I can add." laughed Murdoc.

He gets writing with Stuart laughing at every word.

Back in the living room, Rachel can hear them laughing and sighs to shake her head.

"I really don't approve of this, but if it means taking that little brat down a peg or three, then I'll allow it." said Rachel.

She goes back to her show, humming a bit to herself as her son laughs upstairs in his room.

 _ **A/N:**_ **Sorry, you must all be wondering what embarrassing story they have on Ryan. The truth is...I don't even know.**

 **Me and my friend have been working on this story but we never came up with what we wanted to do. We have a few themes but couldn't decide. So, he came up with the idea that we let you guys decide.**

 **So from today to March 16th, there will be a poll on my page with the different themes we came up with.**

 **Please vote for what one you want and the chapter with the winning theme will be posted on the 17th or 18th. It depends on when I'm free as it gets a bit busy for me towards the end of March.**

 **So please vote and I'll see you guys on this story later.**


	31. Front Page News

"And...done, our little story is done." laughed Murdoc.

He hit the print button and the wireless printer came to life, spitting out paper after paper. Stuart grabs one to read and start laughing.

"This is too rich." laughed Stuart hard.

Murdoc grins big to snatch the paper up and put it in a folder with the photo.

"Let's get going, Ted said he'd be there till seven, we got about half an hour." said Murdoc.

The two leave the bluenette's bedroom to run past the living room.

"Be safe you two!" called Rachel.

The door slams shut and they hop into Stylo to speed off. Murdoc broke the speed limit but they got to the school in record time. Stuart grabs the folder while Murdoc rushes to the school doors, happy to see Ted left them open.

"Come Stu, we got a rich bitch to ruin." said Murdoc.

Stuart joins him and they get inside. The janitor is waiting for them by the newspaper club.

"About time, I was starting to think I'd have to leave." said Ted.

"Thanks for sticking around so long." said Stuart.

"Anytime, now, you two better get that story back." said Ted.

With that, the janitor unlocks the door and the two go in. The room has quite a lot of desks with a teacher's desk at the end of the room by the windows.

"Look, there's the bin with the stories." said Stuart.

The Satanist looks to see a metal bin by the slot with a small pile of folders.

"Help me find mine." said Murdoc.

They start looking through the folders, looking for Murdoc's.

"A story on the downs of smoking, who wrote this trash?!" demanded Murdoc.

"That's not what we're looking for." said Stuart.

The bluenette picks up another folder to see a photo of his friend as Pinocchio.

"Muds, here it is." said Stuart.

The Satanist rips the folder from his friends hands to eye it. It was indeed the photo, and Ryan's story.

"Murdoc was dressed as Pinocchio to win contests, and because of this, he has developed a crippling fear of all puppets to the point he'll cry and piss his pants." read Murdoc.

He started shaking and ripped the story into pieces.

"That piece of shit, I'll murder him!" yelled Murdoc.

"No killing, Mudsy, but with this story, he'll wish you did." said Stuart.

Murdoc chuckles evilly when he notices a note in the folder. Attached to it was a small stack of cash with the note reading 'Print it in color'.

With a grin, Murdoc stuffs the money and note in his folder to drop it.

"Since he so kindly paid for color, might as well use it." said Murdoc.

Stuart nods in agreement as his friend pockets the photo.

"Okay, lets get out of here, I'll drop you off at the house, then park Stylo elsewhere to head back." said Murdoc.

Stuart nods and they leave the room, thanking Ted as he locks the room back up. Stuart gets to the car to wait as Murdoc follows.

He gets to the door to pause before reaching into his pocket to see the photo again. He grimaces at it to read the back.

"Murdoc, are you okay?" asked Stuart.

"Give me a second and I will be." said Murdoc.

Stuart blinks in confusion to then see his friend pull out his lighter. He flicks it on and puts the flame to his photo.

The image goes up in flames and Murdoc watches. The flames consume the side of the image before spreading to the center. His face expades slightly before turning black.

Once it's close to his fingers does Murdoc let the photo go. It flutters to the ground but the flames devour it before it even hits the ground.

"Keeping that image is a curse, with it gone no one can use it against me ever again." said Murdoc.

The bluenette understands and gives a soft smile to his friend.

"So, you looking forward to lunch tomorrow?" asked Stuart.

"Considering what's going to be on the front page, you bet I am." said Murdoc.

They get into the car and drive back home, looking forward to the next day. What remained of the picture tumbled and flew away in the breeze.

It would never be seen again.

 ***~* GORILLAZ *~***

It was now Friday and the lunch bell had rung. Ryan was in the hallway with Zeke and Dan, they were smirking and laughing among themselves.

"So, think everyone has a paper?" asked Zeke.

"By now they should, heh, heh, Murdoc is never going to live this down." said Ryan.

Dan just nods and they soon reach the cafeteria doors. They hear talking but also laughter, they must be reading the papers.

"Wow, they must really think your story is funny." said Dan.

"Ah, the sound of success, lets go in boys." said Ryan.

They opened the cafeteria doors and walk in. The room is silent but soon erupts in laughter. Ryan is smug but soon the look is cast off his face.

The other students were laughing with a newspaper but not at Murdoc, they were laughing at _them_!

"Um, why are they laughing at us?" asked Dan.

Ryan is unsure till he sees a kid near him with a paper. He shoves the kid to rip the paper out of his hands to see. His whole face turns red as he sees the front page.

Instead of a colorful picture of Murdoc dressed as a puppet, it was a colorful picture of him and his friends from when hey were five...dressed as babies!

The poofy, pink ribbony dresses they wore with ruffles under the skirt showed off the large diapers they had to wear. Ryan remembered that humiliating Summer.

He and his friends teased a bunch of little girls who were playing with those life-like baby dolls that actually used the toy diapers. The teasing soon resulted in them completely destroying the dolls and the girls running off to tell their parents, who then told theirs.

As punishment, Ryan's mother decided that the boys would be the girls new dolls till the end of Summer or their parents got them new ones. So dressed like babies they were for most of Summer till the miracle day the girls got new dolls.

It had taken Ryan a lot of money to make sure all images of that incident were erased, but somehow one picture survived.

Ryan looked to his friends, who were also red faced and looking nervously around the cafeteria at the laughing students. Ryan then reads the article.

'Bad little babies destroy babies of younger girls, so forced to be their new toys till their parents could replace them. Ryan, Zeke, and Dan had to do what their new mommies said, being fed, played with, even have their diapers changed.

Even after the punishment was over, Ryan and his pals were so into it that they continued in secret to wear diapers. Thus proves that these so called 'big shots' are nothing more than diaper wearing babies.

The only thing missing from their little diaper wonderland is a mommy to take care of them and to spank their naughty little bums. But someday they will, don't worry little babies, you'll find someone to spank you.'

Ryan's whole face turns hot in humiliation. That was not true, he doesn't wear diapers, hasn't since that Summer!

The rich boy tears the paper up and looks around in anger. Who could have printed this, and where was his story?!

It then clicks, Murdoc.

He searches the cafeteria but finds Stuart, sitting alone without Murdoc. He stomps over and stands near the blue haired boy.

"Why if it isn't the wittle Rwan, where's your rattle?" asked Stuart, giggling into his hand.

"You piece of shit, you had a photo?!" yelled Ryan.

"No, my mom did though and was happy to give it to us." said Stuart happily.

"I never knew you could stoop so low." said Ryan.

"Coming from the guy who did it first, you tried to hurt Murdoc, so we gave you a taste of your own medicine, tell me, how bitter does it taste?" asked Stuart.

Ryan is shaking and grabs a fist full of the bluenette's shirt to haul him up.

"I'll fucking crush you!" yelled Ryan.

He never gets the chance as a hard punch knocks him to the ground. He looks up to see a furious Murdoc, his hand still formed into a fist.

"If anyone is getting killed, it'll be you, Rivers." growled Murdoc.

Ryan gets up, grabbing his backpack.

"You think I don't have a back up?" asked Ryan.

Murdoc raises an eyebrow when Ryan throws something at him. It was a puppet, a really creepy, horrifying one.

Murdoc just stares at it to then drop it and uses the heel of his boot to crush it's head into dust. He walks closer with a grin and leans down to the other's ear.

"That stunt you pulled cured me of my little phobia, I still hate them though." said Murdoc.

The rich boy was now shaking, he was so confidante when he knew Murdoc's fear, but now that he beat it, he couldn't do anything. Plus with that horrible secret from his childhood revealed, he was a laughing stock!

He backs away from Murdoc only to slip on the floor with his water bottle falling from his bag with the cap bursting off. A few students looked to start laughing.

"Hey, Ryan just pissed himself!" one student laughed.

Ryan was now a deep red as the water bottle did in fact make him look like he peed. Completely and utterly humiliated, Ryan runs from the cafeteria with his friends close behind.

Murdoc rolls his eyes to sit down next to his friend.

"Is it weird that I kinda feel bad?" asked Stuart.

"Nah, just shows how much of a kind person you are, too kind for a shithead like that." said Murdoc.

He pats his friend on the head and the two start eating lunch. Murdoc's childhood trama was cured and gone and Ryan was finally put in his place...least for now.

Murdoc smiles to bit into his sandwich with Stuart pulling out a new CD to show him. Things were now back to normal.

 _ **A/N:**_ **The baby theme took the poll by storm, 100% of you guys voted for it. Also for those who wanted to see the results, I took it down so that it could remain a surprise, but I suspect that you all knew what theme would picked. So Ryan is humiliated, feel a bit bad but not really, and things are looking up. What will happen next? Stay tuned and plz review.**


	32. The Big Slip Up

"Okay, so X should be 5, right?" asked Stuart.

"Heh, nope, it's 15." laughed Murdoc.

Stuart curses to erase his answer to switch it to the correct one. It was a Thursday afternoon, Murdoc and Stuart were doing some Math homework along with studying for the next test on Friday.

"Math sucks, when will I ever need this?" asked Stuart.

"Eh, who knows, maybe if a bird wants to sleep with you, she'll see if you're worthy by asking this problem." chuckled Murdoc.

"Nah, birds aren't into Math...are they?" asked Stuart.

"Maybe the smart ones." shrugged Murdoc.

The bluenette sighs to put away his completed homework to toss his book off the bed.

"I'm done with Math tonight." sighed Stuart.

Murdoc nods when there is a knock at the door.

"Hello boys." greets Rachel.

"Hey Mom, what's up?" asked Stuart.

"It's almost six, which means it's about dinner time and time for Murdoc to head home." said Rachel.

"Sure I can't stick around longer for supper?" asked Murdoc.

"I'm sure your father has dinner made for you at home." chuckled Rachel.

Murdoc rolls his eyes to grab his stuff and bag to head to the door.

"See you tomorrow, Stu." said Murdoc with a wink.

Stuart nods and watches his friend leave.

"Now come downstairs, dinner is just about ready." said Rachel.

Stuart nods but as she leaves he checks to make sure the window is unlocked. Once sure, he leaves his bedroom for the dining room.

Two places are set at the table.

"Mom, where's dad?" asked Stuart.

"He had to stay a bit later tonight, guess something happened at work." said Rachel.

The bluenette nods and starts eating his dinner. The affair is silent with a bit of chit chat here and there.

"Oh, that reminds me, is everyone at school still on about that picture you showed of Ryan?" asked Rachel.

At that, Stuart laughs, remembering the whole thing. It's been a few weeks since he and Murdoc showed the image, and Ryan still has yet to live it down.

The other students don't really talk about it, but if Ryan starts shit up, they bring him back down with the whole baby thing. It's been quite the peaceful break from Ryan.

"Not as much, but if starts anything, they bring it up." said Stuart.

"That's good, that boy needs to learn some manners." said Rachel.

The bluenette agrees and soon dinner is over. Rachel heads into the kitchen to get the water started for dishes, and with her back turned, Stuart grabs a plate of food and heads upstairs.

He opens his door to find Murdoc reading a music magazine.

"Who's featured this time?" asked Stuart.

"Some American chick named Swift, country singer, not the best issue." said Murdoc, tossing the magazine to take the food.

"Is she at least hot?" asked Stuart, grabbing the magazine.

"I guess, she's got wavy hair and a nice smile, but she seems to pure for me." said Murdoc.

The bluenette laughs to look at some of the other articles. Murdoc quickly finishes his meal to let out a large burp.

"Sick, but not so loud, my Mom might hear." snickered Stuart.

"Nah, she's doing the dishes, and you know she plays music when she does them." said Murdoc.

His friend nods and they laugh to look through their own collection of CDs.

 ***~* GORILLAZ *~***

A yawn escapes David as he drives home from work. Just as it was time to close up, a guy drives in at the last minute to complain about a noise.

So they spent hours going over the car just to realize the guy left a magnifying glass in the engine. Who leaves that in an engine?!

Now it was almost eleven and he was hungry and tired. He knew his wife would be up waiting for him with supper, and his son no doubt in bed. He couldn't wait to get home.

He was about to turn onto his road when he notices something. He almost missed it, but there was a black car parked by the street sign.

'Did someone break down?' thought David.

He pulls over to look at the car but it's empty, who parks by a street sign? As he looks at the car more, he notices on the door is a big white star.

"Wait, this is Murdoc's car." said David.

Murdoc lived no where near here, so why was his car here? David then grabs his cell phone to check the date.

"No, it's a school night, so he shouldn't be here, right?" wondered David.

He shakes it off and drives home to park in the driveway. He gets inside to find Rachel watching TV.

"Hey honey, how was work?" asked Rachel.

"Stressful and tiring, um, Rachel, is Murdoc still here?" asked David.

"No, he left around six like usual, why?' asked Rachel.

David takes a seat next to her to sigh.

"I just found his car parked at the end of the street, last I checked he lived no where near here, right?" asked David.

"That's right, but weird, why is his car parked over there?" wondered Rachel.

David crossed his arms to think. Murdoc couldn't have moved closer could he? And even if he did, he could just park the car in his driveway.

"Let's go ask Stuart." said David.

"Honey he's asleep, and he always leaves his door locked." said Rachel.

"True, but wait, when did he Stuart locking it, he never did as a child." said David.

"He did, he started when he was ten." said Rachel.

Something was going on and David wanted answer. Could they have been missing something for the past five years?

David didn't want to wait, so he heads for the stairs. Rachel follows close behind and they get to their son's room.

"It won't matter, Stuart always locks it." said Rachel.

David nodded but still tries the door knob. It clicked.

"Oh, he must have forgotten to lock it this time." whispered Rachel.

Her husband nods and opens the door a bit. The room was bathed in moonlight so it was easier to see. The two look to find their son sleeping peacefully but their eyes widen.

Sleeping at the other end of the bed was Murdoc!

He was snoring lightly with a bare arm hanging off the side. David shuts the door quietly and the two walk back downstairs.

"Murdoc is still here, sleeping in our son's bed." said David.

"You're right, but I didn't know, I always thought he went home, I even see him leave out the front door." gushed Rachel.

David nods to look back up the stairs.

"So, how long has he been living here with us, and why?" asked David.

"I don't know, but Stuart HAS been locking his door since he was ten remember, maybe it's possible that he's been living here for the last five years." said Rachel.

It was very possible, after all, Murdoc was tricky and clever boy. But for Stuart to pull the wool over their eyes for this long?

"We'll leave them be for tonight, but in the morning, we get answers." said David.

Rachel agrees and she heads upstairs to get ready for bed. David heads to the kitchen to get his dinner. A stressful day at work, an empty stomach, and learning that his son's best friend has been living here.

What a day!

 _ **A/N:**_ **Uh oh, Stuart's parents have caught on, and on the night Stuart forgets to lock his door. What will happen in the morning? Stay tuned and plz review.**


	33. The Confrontation

The alarm went off and as usual, Murdoc kicks the clock off. He grumbles under his breath to sit up, stretching his arms and back out. Stuart yawns a bit before blinking open his eyes.

"Another shitty morning with more shitty school." hissed Murdoc.

"Least it's Friday." said Stuart, stretching.

Murdoc huffed and got out of bed, wearing only his underwear. Stuart looks at him to raise an eyebrow.

"Did you seriously see in your undies?" asked Stuart.

"It was hot last night." argued Murdoc, grabbing some clothes.

Stuart gets out of bed to do the same, it was his turn to shower while Murdoc took care of his other bathroom needs.

The Satanist gets to the bedroom door to pause.

"Stu, did you forget to lock the door last night?" asked Murdoc.

The bluenette looks up in confusion to walk over to the door and looked.

"I guess I did, but I'm sure it's nothing bad, my folks know I lock my door at night." said Stuart.

"Eh, if you're sure." said Murdoc.

The two leave the bedroom too sneak to the bathroom to get ready. After a bit, the two emerge and get back into the bedroom.

Murdoc is now wearing a black T-shirt with a white inverted cross on it, dark jeans and his usual black boots. Stuart was dressed in a blue flannel button shirt with a black T-shirt underneath, jeans.

"Okay, I'm heading down, see you in a bit." said Stuart.

Murdoc does a salute and climbs out the window with his bag. Stuart walks down the stairs and turns into his kitchen to see his father eating his breakfast, no paper in sight.

'Uh oh, the only reason he doesn't read the paper in the morning is if he wants to have a talk.' thought Stuart.

Last time this happened, Stuart had been eleven and got told on for glue all kings of shit to this girl's hair. Murdoc got a talking too but he just rolled his eyes.

Stuart is now on guard and walks into the dining room.

"Morning." he greets.

"Hello Stuart, how'd you sleep?" asked Rachel.

"Good, still wish I was asleep." said Stuart.

The question was normal, but there was something behind it. His parents knew something.

Just as Stuart was about to make a comment, he hears the familiar rumble of Stylo's engine.

"Sounds like Murdoc has arrived." said David.

Again, a normal comment but there was something behind it. Rachel leaves the room to let Murdoc in, who as always takes a seat next to Stuart. The bluenette leans over.

"My dad isn't reading the paper and there is something with them, they know something." whispered Stuart.

"Act natural, and remember from middle school, deny, deny, deny." Murdoc whispered back.

Breakfast is served and the four eat in silence. The silence is disturbing, and Murdoc knows shit is about to go down.

Once the food is eaten, Murdoc and Stuart stand up.

"Welp, thanks for another meal, we better head off now." said Murdoc.

They only get as far as the archway.

"Not so fast you two, we need to talk." said David.

The two curse and slowly walk back to take their seats again.

"What's to talk about, we haven't broken any laws." said Stuart.

"This time." muttered Murdoc.

"This isn't about any law breaking, and I should hope you aren't breaking any." said Rachel.

"Course not." smirked Murdoc.

The parents raise an eyebrow but ignore it.

"If there was anything going on, you would tell us, right?" asked Rachel.

"Ya we would, but nothing is going on besides tests and stuff." said Stuart.

"Yep, we're fine." said Murdoc.

The two share a look and Stuart knows something is going on.

"Murdoc, I came home late last night and I saw your car, parked at the end of the street." said David.

Murdoc's eyes widen and he nervously gulps.

"Y-ya, you sure, could have been someone else, some cars are common." said Murdoc.

"No, this was yours, you were the only one to spray paint stars on the doors." said David.

The Satanist looks away, drumming his fingers.

"Could have been a coincidence." said Murdoc.

"Oh, well is it also coincidence that last night we checked on Stuart to find you sleeping in his bed?" asked Rachel.

The bluenette swallows, realizing they had looked in the room last night.

They were caught.

"Now, we want honesty, how long have you been living here, Murdoc?" asked David.

Murdoc is silent to cross his arms.

"Since I was ten." muttered Murdoc.

He couldn't deny anything, they had evidence. He was caught.

"Five years, does your father know about this?!" demanded Rachel.

"No he doesn't, there was no harm in this." said Murdoc.

"Except he may be worried sick about you." said David.

Murdoc snorts, if he was worried, then Hell was experiencing it's first winter. Rachel shakes her head to stand up.

"I'm calling your father, he can help us sort this out." said Rachel.

Murdoc was silent and Stuart rushed up. Just as his mother got the phone, the bluenette slams it back down.

"You can't call him!" yelled Stuart.

"Stuart, what has gotten into you, and why shouldn't I?!" demanded Rachel.

The teen looks to his friend who is glaring. The glare said it all, 'you promised, you promised on our friendship'.

'Sorry Murdoc, but this is more important than a promise.' thought Stuart.

He takes a deep breathe to look at his mother. She was looking at him but he could see the worry.

"You can't because Murdoc's dad is an abusive, drug addicted, alcoholic." said Stuart.

His parents were stunned and Murdoc was furious.

"You fucking promised!" yelled Murdoc.

"I wasn't going to keep it if it meant sending you back, he'd killed you." said Stuart.

Murdoc growls but stops to see the eyes were on him now. He sits back down, exhausted now that they knew.

"Your father abuses you?" asked David.

"It's why he's living here, his father actually strangled him." said Stuart.

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Rachel.

"Because I promised Murdoc I wouldn't, but when you said you'd call him..." started Stuart, tears slipping.

The Satanist watches his friend to feel bad. He put his friend in a tough situation, all because he was afraid of what was to come.

Stuart was only looking out for him, always was.

"Murdoc, was there a reason you never told us?" asked David.

"I tried before, but because I'm a Niccals, no one would help me, so I was on my own, but after meeting Stuart, my first real friend, I was afraid that I'd be put in the system, forced to travel from place to place and never see him again." sighed Murdoc.

He sent a look to the bluenette who was still crying but the tears have slowed. Murdoc knew Stuart understood the look.

He was forgiven.

"Murdoc, the system is there for a reason, it helps children like you." said David.

"No, it fucks us over." said Murdoc.

Rachel shakes her head to look to her son.

"We do have to call the system, as well as confront Mr. Niccals." said Rachel.

"What,you crazy, my dad kills people, you'll just get added to the body count." said Murdoc.

"No, I own a gun." said David, getting up.

The two teens are silent to look at each other. David owns a gun?!

"Go dad." cheered Stuart softly.

A few minutes later and they were all in the Tusspot's car, driving down the road.

"Do you really have to call?" asked Stuart.

"Yes honey, we'll be calling them after we talk to Mr. Niccals." said Rachel.

Murdoc sighs sadly, looks like he really was going to lose his best friend. Stuart looks at him to frown, sadden by all this.

"I'm sorry, but I had to, they were going to send you back." said Stuart.

"Nah, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have put all that shit on you to keep quiet." sighed Murdoc.

The two look at each other to smile before clapping their hands together in a shake. They reach the old house, seeing it looked even more rotten.

"Man, five years and it only got worse." said Murdoc.

Stuart nods and they get out of the car. David walks to the front door with Rachel staying with the teens.

"Hopefully my dad is too drunk to get his rifle." said Murdoc.

"Is he ever sober?" asked Stuart.

"Only when he's about to take another hit." said Murdoc.

Rachel shushes them and looks to her husband. He's knocking on the door to then push on it.

The front door was open.

He walks inside and the three hold their breathes.

"Everyone, get in here!" called David.

Stuart and Murdoc share a look to walk across the lawn and inside. Once inside they're stunned at what they see.

Nothing, there was nothing inside.

No ugly stained couch, no dining table or dishes. It was just an empty house.

Sebastian and Hannibal were gone.

 _ **A/N:**_ **Another chapter done, the aftermath of Rachel and David finding out Murdoc has been living with them. And now they get ready to confront big bad Sebastian Jacob Niccals and low and behold, he's gone. What's to happen next? Stay tuned and plz review.**


	34. What Lies Beneath

"Th-they're not here, where did they go?" wondered Stuart.

They looked a bit around the now empty house, but there was no clue to where the Niccals went.

"Not surprised, probably had a run in with the cops and fled town to avoid getting arrested." said Murdoc.

Rachel shook her head to look at her husband.

"Now what do we do?' asked Rachel.

"Nothing we can do, he's gone so we can't confront him." said David, putting the gun away.

As Stuart's parents talk, the two boys head upstairs.

"Which room was yours?" asked Stuart.

"The one at the end, it's the only room with a lock on it." said Murdoc.

They reach the door to find that after five years, it remained locked. Murdoc stands back to kick the door in, easily breaking the lock.

Stuart peeks in to see posters, an old dusty mattress, tables made from boxes, and a radio.

"Still as I left it." said Murdoc, walking into the room.

He looked to see his old posters were worn down, covering in dust, spider webs, and some of the colors had faded. He frowns to himself to stare at his mattress.

He sees his younger self, sitting there covered in bruises and cuts with his headphones on blasting music. Then he saw himself just laying there, staring at the posters and dreaming of a better life.

One filled with music.

Finally his ten year old self rubbing at his neck after his father nearly strangled him to death. And him wondering if he was going to die here.

Murdoc shakes his head to look away, there wasn't one good memory here. But now his family was gone and he was truly free.

'Least till the system comes and gets me.' thought Murdoc.

He feels a hand on his shoulder and looks to see Stuart, offering a small smile. Murdoc returns it to wrap an arm around his friend's shoulder.

"No matter the outcome, you really are my best friend." said Murdoc.

"Ya, we've been through a lot, good times and bad times, can't get any better." laughed Stuart.

The Satanist nods to peek back at his room. Nothing but bad was here, he was lucky to get away when he did. Murdoc is again brought back as he finds himself getting a tight hug from Stuart.

"I don't want you to go, you need to stay." said Stuart sadly.

"Ya, I know Stu-pot, but you heard your folks, nothing can we done." said Murdoc.

He pats his friend's back when he pulls back. Stuart's eyes were wide and he gives a big grin.

"Ya, my parents always stick to what they say, and this time might be our advantage." grinned Stuart.

Murdoc blinks in confusion as Stuart leaves the room and he follows. They get back to the living room to see David and Rachel waiting for them.

"Come on you two, we're heading home, we have a call to make." sighed David sadly.

"No you don't, you can't call them." said Stuart.

Murdoc is confused as are his parents. What was the bluenette talking about?

"We have to Stuart, it's what's best." said Rachel.

"But you said you'd call AFTER you talked to Murdoc's father, but you didn't." pointed out Stuart.

Murdoc thinks back, Rachel and David DID say that.

"He's right, you said you would after, but you never talked to my dad, you aren't going to go back on your word, are you?" asked Murdoc.

Rachel's mouth was hung open and David stuttered his words a bit.

"That's not...that's not what we meant." said David.

"So you lied to us?" asked Stuart.

"No, we didn't lie, we already said we'd call." said David.

"After talking to my dad, yes, but you never talked to him." said Murdoc.

David was getting annoyed, when did Stuart turn to teenage sass?! He goes to yell but a hand grips his arm.

He looks to his wife, who has a smirk on her face. She was amused.

"They are right, we did say we'd call after talking to Sebastian, but we didn't, and it would teach Stuart how to get out of promises, which isn't good." said Rachel.

"Exactly, so Murdoc will stay with us, right?" asked Stuart.

"But, but we ca-" started David.

"He was already staying with us for the last five years, and besides, what's three more years, they'll be off to college after that." said Rachel.

Murdoc smiles at that, he really likes Rachel, why couldn't she be his Mom?! David is silent and looks to his son.

Stuart is pulling his best sad puppy look and it seemed to do the trick.

"Oh very well, Murdoc you can stay, but only till we can talk to your father." said David with his own smirk.

Murdoc lets out a small cheer as Stuart happily hugs his friend. He was staying!

The Tusspots leave the run down house and head home, the two were getting a day off from school.

"Murdoc, when we get back, I'll set up the guest room for you, it can be your room." said Rachel.

"Thanks, but I'm fine with staying in Stu's room." said Murdoc.

"I don't think so, Stuart's bed isn't exactly meant for two." said David.

The two look each other to nod, maybe it was time Murdoc slept in a bed of his own. They get back home and get started on setting up Murdoc's new room.

Murdoc smiles as he helps bring his stuff into the guest room. He was finally free of his father.

 ***~* GORILLAZ *~***

It was late and Stuart was sleeping quietly. For the first time in a long time, he has his bed all to himself.

He lets out little snores when his door starts opening a bit with a soft creek. This wakes the bluenette up a bit and he feels his bed dip a bit.

Someone was sitting on the edge.

Stuart turns his lamp on to see it was Murdoc.

"Mudsy, what are you doing up?" asked Stuart tiredly.

He sits up to look at his friend to pause. Murdoc's cheeks were glistening, he was crying.

"Murdoc, what's the matter, what happened?" asked Stuart with worry.

Murdoc was silent but with those words, he starts sniffling before the tears return.

"They left, they just left and didn't care if I was there." sobbed Murdoc.

The bluenette flinches at the sob and moves closer to hug his friend.

"I know they hated me, but didn't they care at least a little, at least enough to wonder where I was?!" demanded Murdoc, tears rolling down his cheeks to land on his pant legs.

Stuart just remains silent, letting Murdoc cry and petting the back of his head.

"I hate them, I hate them, I HATE THEM, THEY'VE GIVEN ME HELL SINCE I WAS BORN, BEATEN ME, BELITTLED ME, HUMILIATED ME, IGNORED ME, SO WHY...why do I feel like this." sobbed Murdoc harder.

Stuart hums softly, feeling the tears soak into his shirt.

"They might have been horrible people, but they're still you're family, and even if you hate them with all your being, a part will always care and love them." said Stuart.

Murdoc sobs more, choking on his tears to hold his friend closer.

"They don't deserve you Murdoc, you are amazing and talented, they just didn't see it so they don't deserve you, you have me and my parents, you are cared for and loved here." said Stuart.

Murdoc pulls back to look at his friend, a few tears falling and Stuart pats his cheek.

"I know that Stu, and it's stupid to be crying over those bastards, but still, it hurts so damn much." sniffled Murdoc.

"I know, Mudsy, and I wish I can help you but sadly I can't and I feel like shit because of it, but in time, you'll feel better, time heals all wounds, right?" asked Stuart.

Murdoc chuckles a bit to rub his hand in his friend's hair.

"Ya, I'll get over it one day, thanks for being here Stuart." said Murdoc.

"Anytime Mudsy." beamed Stuart. He hugs the Satanist again to look at him.

"Do you want to sleep here tonight?" asked Stuart.

"Hm, ya, that's make me feel better." admitted Murdoc.

Stuart scoots over and makes room for Murdoc, who climbs under the covers. He clicks the lamp off and the two fall asleep.

And come morning, that's how Rachel finds them before shutting the door again. She'll let them sleep in a bit more.

 _ **A/N:**_ **Thanks to the power of teenage sass, Murdoc gets to stay. Poor Mudsy, he hates his family but is hurt over them abandoning him. (I admit, I cried a bit writting that scene.) Least he has Stuart still. What is to happen next? Stay tuned and plz review.**


	35. Kick Off Sign Up

It was Saturday and the Tusspot resident was anything but quite. The radio was turned up high with music blasting through the speakers.

And the two responsible for the ear damaging volume were in the kitchen. Stuart was eating a sandwich with Murdoc making one.

"These guys are pretty good, but thy got nothing on Black Sabbath." said Murdoc, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Mm hm, but Linkin Park are still great." agreed Stuart.

Murdoc grabs his drink to chug it when the radio stops playing the song.

" _And that was Breaking The Habit by Linkin Park, now before we move on to the next song on our top 30, we have a special announcement._ " said the radio.

The two teens pause in their eating to look to the radio.

" _This coming weekend, FM 23 is holding a musical competition, if you have the heart and soul for it, come sign up at the Crawley Mall, all you need is yourself, an instrument, and of course a song of your own creation, the winner will receive a grand prize of 100,000 dollars._ " said the radio.

Stuart grins to put his food down.

"Murdoc, you HAVE to sign up." gushed Stuart.

"What, why should I?" asked Murdoc.

"Because you're the most talented guy I know, plus you have written a few of your own songs." said Stuart.

Murdoc thinks on that for a bit. Could he finally become famous at sixteen? Its been quite a few months since he officially joined the Tusspot household, and he and the bluenette have written some songs together.

Maybe he could?

"I guess, but you forget Stu-pot, I have no instrument." said Murdoc.

"Well you know the bass very well, why not steal one?" asked Stuart.

"Because a bass is harder to hide in your pants than a few CDs." said Murdoc, crossing his arms.

"Then just say it's your...well you know, what you usually tell the birds." said Stuart.

"That won't fly; first, a bass isn't shaped like a dick, and second, if I say that and the person is gay, I'm screwed." said Murdoc.

The bluenette frowns to put a finger to his chin.

"Maybe we could ask my parents, and you can pay them back with the winnings." said Stuart.

"And who says for sure I will win." said Murdoc.

"Uh, you, you always tell me what a great musician you are." said Stuart.

The Satanist flushes as he remembers. He tries to show off how cool he is and so his friend eats it up.

But what if that was all it was, just talk. He's never really played the bass, sure he knows all there is to know, but he's never played!

Not to mention his voice is shit.

"No way, I'll find my own way, but, how about you perform with me, your voice is a hell of a lot better than mine." said Murdoc.

"Sounds like a party, okay, we should get to the mall and sign up then." said Stuart.

Murdoc nods to finish his food before grabbing his wallet, cell and keys. They get into Stylo and drive off.

"Think there will be a lot of people?" asked Stuart.

"No shit, but they probably use music someone else made." said Murdoc.

The teen nods as the mall soon comes into sight. Murdoc finds a spot to park the car and they walk through the parking lot to walk inside.

And there, at the front of the entrance is a table with the FM 23 logo with a small crowd around the table. Stuart and Murdoc get closer to notice someone leave the crowd.

"Is that Ryan?" asked Stuart.

Murdoc looks to see it was indeed Ryan Rivers. The rich boy spies them to narrow his eyes before marching off.

Since the big reveal of his humiliating past, the guy has been avoiding them, but that doesn't mean he hasn't tried to get back at them. Telling lies to teachers, getting them locked in the boy's room, and paying off the football team to beat them up.

Luckily Murdoc was in a foul mood, unluckily their school had to forfit the rest of the games of the season. Stuart is still wondering how Murdoc got away with that.

"He's no doubt signing up to spite us." said Murdoc.

"Ya, but if I recall, he was trained in all sorts of instruments, wasn't he?" asked Stuart.

This causes Murdoc to freeze, that was true, with his wealth Ryan has musical training in a lot of instruments, plus he can hire someone to write a song for him, and he may have had vocal training.

All the while Murdoc himself hasn't even owned an instrument!

'Shit, music is my passion and I may end up losing to that damn bitch.' thought Murdoc.

The crowd gets smaller and the Satanist snaps out of his thoughts to his friend gripping his arm.

"Murdoc, i-it's her." gushed Stuart, blushing. Murdoc blinks to look and see the woman sitting at the table. The FM 23 woman was an intern, and one he knows.

The woman has long black hair that drapes over her shoulders, pale skin with bright red lips and a mole on her upper lip. Her green eyes flash to the other people who were signing up.

It was the new girl Paula Cracker.

She came to their school last month and Murdoc didn't like her. One month and she's dated four guys, all of which she cheated on with. She was a player, and a good looking one at that.

The Satanist looks to his friend who was watching her with his wide, innocent blue eyes.

'He'll want to date her, and if the bitch hurts him, no one will find her body.' thought Murdoc darkly.

It was soon their turn and the get to the table.

"Hey, you two signing up too?" asked Paula.

"Uh, y-ya, of course." stumbled Stuart, blushing red and laughing nervously.

Murdoc rolls his eyes to sign both their names as a team.

"Hm, Murdoc Niccals and Stuart Tusspot, you two sure are an odd pair." said Paula.

"Huh, no we're not, we're best friends." said Stuart.

He was a love sick puppy, now he's a defensive best friend. Murdoc chuckles at the thought to pat his friend's back.

"Who gives a damn what she thinks, let's get going." said Murdoc.

They move away from the booth when Paula calls out to them.

"Hey Stu, can we talk for a bit?" asked Paula.

Stuart blinks to look to his friend who nods.

"Meet me at the music shop." said Murdoc.

The bluenette nods to walk back to Paula. With that, Murdoc walks on to the shop.

He needs a plan for the competition. How was he going to compete without an instrument?!

 _ **A/N:**_ **Well, Murdoc and Stu are up for a music contest and Paula has come into play. What will go on next? Stay tuned and plz review.**


	36. What's The Deal

'Why must these basses be so damn expensive?' wondered Murdoc.

He was looking at a few Bass guitars that were on sale, but the price was out of his range. There is the money he and Stuart have been since they were kids but he refused to use it.

That money was their future.

Murdoc sighs to walk away from the display case and look at the CDs again. What was he going to do, he's going to make a fool of himself and Ryan will beat him. Worse it'll be at something Murdoc loves.

He glares at the CDs to throw them back down, he wasn't in the mood now. He feels a hand on him and he looks to see Stuart standing behind him.

"Are you okay?" asked Stuart.

"No, I have no damn instrument, and there is no knowing if I'll even be good at it." snapped Murdoc.

"You will Mudsy, don't worry." beamed Stuart.

'Least he has some faith in me.' thought Murdoc.

They leave the music shop to walk around the mall for a bit. No sale was going on and there wasn't much of anything.

"Oh ya, what'd Paula want?" asked Murdoc.

"Huh, oh well, she, she asked me out, um, this Sunday, so I said yes." said Stuart, blushing softly.

Murdoc grins to start laughing. He wraps an arm around Stuart's shoulders, grinning big.

"Your first date, where is it?" asked Murdoc.

"It's at the movies for that new horror flick, maybe you could sneak in and see it too." said Stuart.

Murdoc shakes his head, taking his arm back.

"This is a date, so no Murdocs allowed Stu." laughed Murdoc.

The bluenette pouts a bit but nods in understanding. As they walk more, Murdoc notices a a dark looking store.

"When was this here?" asked Murdoc.

"Hey, this is where I bought your necklace." said Stuart.

The Satanist blinks to look at it, but this shop wasn't here the last time they were at the mall. Suspicious, Murdoc walks to the shop to head in with Stuart right behind him.

The shop was as dark as Stuart remembers with all the Satanic stuff.

"Welcome to my shop." said a voice.

Low and behold, Mr. Morningstar stood behind the two boys.

"Uh, hi again." said Stuart nervously.

"My, my, never did I think you'd step inside here again, Stuart." said Morningstar.

"Ya, with my friend, oh ya, can you tell me how you know my name, I never did tell you." said the teen.

"I know many things, knowing a person's name is an easy thing." said Morningstar.

Murdoc narrowed his eyes at the man, there was something off about him. At this, Mr. Morningstar looks at the black haired teen.

"Murdoc correct, I was wondering when you would be here." said Morningstar.

"Ya, well this is the first time I'm seeing this place." said Murdoc.

"Well of course, my shop is only available to those who seek something of great need." said Morningstar.

Murdoc raises an eyebrow as Stuart smiles sweetly.

"He's trying to find an instrument for this upcoming contest." said Stuart.

The shop owner nods to smile devilishly.

"Perhaps I can be of help, follow me." said Morningstar.

He walks to the shop counter to go behind it and to a room hidden by a red velvet curtain. The two teens share a looking before following.

The room is dark but quickly lights up by candles. Stuart jumps a bit, hiding behind Murdoc. The room is nearly bare save for a table with two chairs.

Morningstar takes a seat and nods to the other seat. Murdoc sighs to walk forward and sits down when a second chair appears. Stuart squeaks but sits as well.

"So, you wish to own an instrument that you can play flawlessly, not to mention to be famous." said Morningstar.

"That's all correct, now I have something to say, you're Lucifer, aren't you?" asked Murdoc.

The man smiles big to start laughing, a deep, demonic laugh.

"You catch on quick, yes I am the devil, how else do you think I make deals?" asked Lucifer.

"Wait, you're Satan?!" gasped Stuart.

"Of course, when you came to my shop years ago, I knew Murdoc would soon follow, I knew when he came here, we'd strike a very interesting deal." grinned Lucifer.

Murdoc stares at him to lean forward.

"So you can give me a bass, one that I can play without fail?" asked Murdoc.

Lucifer snaps his fingers and in a flash of fire, a beautiful red V shaped bass appeared.

"This is my bass, El Diablo, no other bass as sweet sounding as this." said Lucifer.

Murdoc picks it up to start playing it. The bass really did sound amazing!

"Nice, how much?" asked Murdoc.

"Usual price for a bass if not more, but, I have a deal in mind." said Lucifer.

The two look at him as he smiles.

"Use this bass to become famous, and at the end of your life, old age or substance overload, I get your soul." said Lucifer.

Murdoc thinks for a moment, was this bass really worth that much?

"Or, maybe I can offer you something more." said Lucifer.

"What else could you offer Murdoc?" asked Stuart.

"I can give him the fame, millions will know his name, screaming fans just wanting to see him, to hear him,a dn all the money his heart desires and more." said Lucifer.

The Satanist's eyes widen, all that, he can get all that right here and now?!

"Now, the price will be higher, since my bass alone costs your soul, I'll need a second price, up front of course." said Lucifer.

"Wait, what do you mean?" asked Murdoc.

"To get what you've always dreamed of, I need something that means just as much." said Lucifer.

He gets up to sit on the table, and runs a head through the bluenette's hair.

"He'll do nicely, a bright, pure soul, extremely hard to find now a days." said Lucifer.

"Wha- you can't take Stuart!" yelled Murdoc.

"He means to you just as much as your dreams do, his soul for all your hearts desires." said Lucifer.

Murdoc bites his lip to look at his friend. Stuart looks at him to give a smile. Why was he smiling, wasn't he scared?

"It's okay Mudsy, I did say I'd help you out anyway I can." said Stuart.

"Stu, but he-"starts Murdoc.

"It'll be fine, I promise." said Stuart.

Murdoc looks from his friend to Lucifer who was watching him with a grin. Fame and fortune, it was within his grasp at long last, but what about Stuart?

Murdoc thinks back to his childhood, seeing his younger self stare at his posters, dreaming big.

 _"I won't take the stage for anyone, only myself. The world is going to finally hear my voice!"_

The promise, the one he made to himself so long ago. He was finally going to achieve his dreams.

And all he had to do was give Stuart up.

All he had to do was say yes.

 _"Hey Mudsy, when you're famous, don't forget me, okay?"_

 _"Impossible, you're gonna be right there beside me, after all, you WILL be the best friend to the world's most famous rock star."_

His five year old self, the first time he ever knew joy was when he was five, and since then he's never lost it.

When the world thought his a low life Niccals, Stuart was there to believe him. When his dreams seem so impossible, Stuart was there to encourage him on.

And now, his best friend was willing to die just to give him his dream. Was there no end to Stuart's kindness?

Murdoc made a fist and shook his head. He looks up to look Lucifer in the eyes.

"I'll be taking the first deal, just the bass." said Murdoc.

Stuart looks shocked as does Lucifer. He truly believed Murdoc would sacrifice his friend.

"You sure, you may never get to your goal." said Lucifer.

"I will become famous, but on my own terms, I'll get there on my own." said Murdoc.

The devil sighs and conjures up a contract.

"Just sign your name, and we have a deal." said Lucifer.

Murdoc signs the paper and he grabs the bass. He then grabs his friend's hand and they quickly flee the shop. Once they're a good distance away does Murdoc stop. He rubs at his eye a bit as it burns slightly, weird.

He looks to his friend who was playing with his fingers. Something he only does when he's nervous or confused.

"I-I can't believe you turned down the deal." said Stuart.

This brings a chuckle from the Satanist.

"I can't believe you were willing to die for my sake." said Murdoc.

The bluenette smiles sweetly to hug his friend.

"Of course I did, I want you to be happy Mudsy." said Stuart.

Murdoc chuckles to return the hug.

"I am happy, and I'll be happier when I become famous and you're right there beside me." said Murdoc.

The two grin at each other when Stuart's eyes widen. This slightly worries him, what was wrong?

"Murdoc, your eye, it's red." gasped Stuart.

Murdoc blinks to turn to one of the shop windows to look. Sure enough, his eye was now a scarlet red. That explains the burning sensation.

"Must be because of the deal, a sign of the contract." said Murdoc.

He looks back to his friend who is looking worried.

"Don't worry about it Stu, I'm fine, let's head home now, we got some practicing to do for the contest." said Murdoc.

This brings a small smile to the teen's face and the two leave the mall. As they get back to Stylo, the sunlight hits El Diablo, making it gleam evilly in the light.

The deal has been made and Murdoc's fate has now been sealed.

 _ **A/N:**_ **Sorry for the long wait, I've been dealing with writer's block plus I also wanted to take a break from writing. Now I'm back and with a new chapter.**

 **Murdoc has sold his soul for the bass, and just when his dreams were in his grasp, he gives up the easy way to keep his friend. What will happen next? Stay tuned and plz review.**


	37. Lousy Competitive Spirit

A smile was present on Stuart's face as he lays on his bed, watching Murdoc play El Diablo.

It's been a few days since Murdoc struck the deal and tomorrow was the music competition. They've been spending all their time practicing, Murdoc on the bass and Stuart with his singing.

"It really does sound great." said Stuart.

"Ya, but it's missing something." grumbled Murdoc.

He put his bass down to run a hand through his hair. The bass and singing were great, but something was missing.

The bassist leans back to bump into his friend's keyboard and it hits him.

"Hey Stu, let's try again but with the keyboard too." said Murdoc.

The bluenette gets off his bed and to his instrument to click it on. Murdoc plays the tune again with Stuart following on his keyboard.

"That sounds a lot better, when I have a band, gonna need a guitarist and drums." said Murdoc.

"Sounds good, Muds." laughed Stuart.

After a few more minutes the two call for a break and head downstairs. Rachel is in the kitchen preparing dinner and sees the two.

"You both sound great, I wish David and I could make the contest." said Rachel.

"It's fine Mom, don't worry about it." said Stuart, grabbing two sodas from the fridge.

"Ya, you're just gonna miss out on us wiping the floor with the competition...hey, where are the chips?" asked Murdoc, looking through the cabinets.

This gets him a swat on the head.

"Ow, damn Rachel." grumbled Murdoc, rubbing his sore spot.

"Dinner will be ready in fifteen minutes so you can wait to eat, I don't want you boys to ruin your appetites." said Rachel.

"Yes Mom." said Stuart.

The bassist just grumbles to take his drink and leave the room.

"Damn she's strict." said Murdoc.

"Ya, but I'm sure we can wait a few minutes." said Stuart.

Murdoc rolls his eyes to take a large gulp of the soda to belch loudly. Stuart laughs hard for a loud bang to be heard.

"MURDOC FAUST NICCALS, THAT IS HIGHLY INAPPROPRIATE!" yelled Rachel.

"Sorry Rachel, I couldn't hold it back." said Murdoc nervously.

"My butt you couldn't!" she yelled.

The two share a look to quickly run back upstairs. They were going to continue the wait upstairs and away from the angry woman.

Eventually, Rachel called them for dinner and they came back down to see David.

"She's not in the best mood, what happened?" muttered David.

"I burped loud and she chewed me out." said Murdoc.

Rachel comes back to put a casserole on the table.

"Of course I did, that wasn't very gentlemanly of you." said Rachel.

"I wasn't raised right, remember?" asked Murdoc, taking a seat.

"I know, but under this roof, such behavior won't be tolerated." she said.

She passes her husband to give him a look.

"Learn to talk quieter if you don't want me to hear things." said Rachel.

She moves on back to the kitchen for David to groan.

"I'm sleeping on the couch tonight." sighed David.

Stuart laughs softly with Murdoc grinning big.

"More like in the doghouse, mate." he chuckled quietly.

"Murdoc." called Rachel.

"I didn't say anything!" yelled Murdoc.

Stuart laughs harder to nearly fall over as his mom walks back in.

"I was just asking what you wanted to drink." said Rachel.

"Oh." he muttered.

She crosses her arms to look at the Satanist, raising an eyebrow.

"Something you wish to say?" she asked.

"Uh no, cause I didn't say anything." said Murdoc, looking away.

She sighs and grabs everyone's drinks and they start eating.

"Think you two are ready for the contest tomorrow?" asked David.

"We've been practicing for days, so yes we are." said Stuart happily.

"That's wonderful, what song are you playing?" asked Rachel.

"It's called Tomorrow Comes Today, Stu and I did write a few songs." said Murdoc.

The bluenette smiles big to finish his meal. The table was cleared and Murdoc heads to the living room with Stuart.

They turn it on and switch from the News to the Horror channel.

"Boys, remember not to stay up too late, the contest does start at ten." said Rachel.

"We know, we're just going to watch the ending of this, it's that Freddy VS Jason movie." said Murdoc.

"My money is on Jason." said Stuart.

"Please, Freddy will kick his ass." said Murdoc.

"No way, Freddy can only really kill people when they're asleep, Jason never sleeps."

"Jason is a fucking pussy!"

"No, Freddy is!"

"Watch your mouths!" yelled Rachel

"Sorry Mom..." muttered Stuart

"Sorry Rachel." grumbled Murdoc.

Rachel rolls her eyes and heads upstairs to bed. Knowing those two, they were going to sleep in.

 ***~* GORILLAZ *~***

"I can't believe we over slept!" spat Murdoc.

Stuart was in the passenger seat, holding on as Murdoc speed past a few cars.

"Well, we did stay up later to watch The Omen." said Stuart.

"Well, it was better than Freddy VS Jason." said Murdoc.

"You're only saying that because Jason beat Freddy like I said he would." said Stuart.

"He didn't beat Freddy, he lives, you saw the ending." said Murdoc.

"Ya, and I saw Jason wake away with his severed hand, told you Freddy was a pussy." said Stuart.

Murdoc punches his friend's arm who yelps.

"Ow, sore loser." said Stuart.

"Sorry mate, but you're the only one with a sore spot." said Murdoc.

The two laugh and they finally reach the Mall. Murdoc gets out to strap his bass to his back with Stuart carrying his keyboard.

In the center of the mall was a large stage with seats everywhere. The two move to the back where they see a guy with a headset and black T-shirt.

"You two in the contest?" asked the guy.

"Yep, Murdoc Niccals and Stuart Tusspot." said Murdoc.

The guy looks over the clipboard to allow them in. Once in the back, the two see other people, tuning their instruments or going over their lyrics.

"Okay, looks like we got eleven acts." said Murdoc.

"Twelve, I don't see Ryan but he's in as well." said Stuart.

Murdoc snorts to walk over to a table offering snacks and water bottles. He hands one to the singer and grabs a corn chip to munch on.

Just as Stuart takes a sip, the guy from before approaches them.

"You guys are act eight, alright?" he asked.

The two nod and he walks on to talk to the other contestants. Murdoc takes a sip from his own bottle to see a paper.

"Okay, so we're on eighth, and Ryan is on before us, he's seventh." said Murdoc.

"It's no big deal, Mudsy, he probably ether stole a song or had someone write one for him." said Stuart.

Murdoc agrees and they hear a speaker.

"Welcome everyone and thank you for coming, we have twelve people playing for you today so let's get started already with our first act." said the MC.

"Looks like it's starting." said Murdoc.

They get back to their stuff to start preparing. The acts go quickly, with acts three and four disqualified for using songs that already exist and act five booed off stage.

Act six was finishing up and Stuart was panicking.

"Murdoc, I can't find the song sheet." said Stuart.

"What, it was in your back pack." said Murdoc.

Stuart empties it but all that fell out was gum, a notebook with doodles, deck of cards, crumbs from somewhere, a switchblade that looked like a flip comb, his wallet and cell.

"I put it in last night, I even checked in the car." said Stuart.

"What the fuck." snapped Murdoc.

They hear a loud applause and see the sixth act is over.

"Thank you to that sweet little girl for her song Pretty Kitty Blues." said the MC.

The audience cheered and awed at the little girl.

"Now, for our next act is Ryan Rivers ad his friends." said the MC.

At that, the rich boy walks on stage with Dan and Zeke. Zeke was holding a guitar with Dan holding a violin.

Ryan nods to them and they start up the tune. A familiar one.

"You have to be shitting me, Murdoc, that's-" started Stuart.

"Our song." growled Murdoc.

" _Everybody's here with me, We got no camera here to see._ " sang Ryan.

Murdoc pulled a face, that guy was decent singer, but nothing like Stuart. And the violin didn't fit in with the song ether.

"They stole our song sheet AND are butchering it." spat Murdoc.

"But, what can we do, we're on next and Ryan took our sheet, if we play it then we'll be disqualified, and even if we tell them they stole it, they still played it before us." said Stuart.

Murdoc cursed as Stuart was right, they were on next and couldn't play Tomorrow comes Today. That stupid fucking cheating bastard!

" _Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'll pay, when tomorrow, tomorrow comes today._ " sand Ryan.

As the tune picked up a bit, the rich teen glances over at Murdoc with a smirk. A smirk that read 'I got you this time, I got my revenge'.

Murdoc was furious and glared back with a look that screamed 'I'm going to murder you and no one can stop me'. That got Ryan to look away with a flash of fear but he continued on.

Even with that small victory there was still a problem, they now had nothing to play.

'Come on, think Murdoc, think.' he thought.

He walks back to Stuart to sit with him, groaning in anger. What were they going to do?!

 _ **A/N:**_ **Well, Ryan has come back and now he's stolen Murdoc's song. How are Stuart and Murdoc going to get passed this now? Stay tuned and plz review.**


	38. And The Winner Is

"We are fucking screwed, the song is half way over and we have nothing!" snapped Murdoc.

Stuart frowns as he tries to think as well. Their song was almost over, and it was butchered.

This angers Stuart greatly, Murdoc works hard to write his songs and Ryan just stole it, that talent-less, honor-less bitch!

'But what can we do?' thought Stuart.

He looks over to see Murdoc angry and stressed but something else caught his attention. His bag was still opened with the contents spilled, including his notebook.

"Wait, Murdoc, we DO have a song." said Stuart happily.

Murdoc looks at him in shock as he watches his friend grab his doodle notebook.

"I was bored in class and with doodling so I wrote down lyrics to a tune that was in my head, that one you made but couldn't think of any lyrics." said Stuart,

"Seriously?" asked Murdoc.

He takes the notebook to see the words.

"Mm, maybe it won't work, the words are all over." said Stuart.

"I can work with this, get me a pencil." said Murdoc.

Stuart does and Murdoc erases some words to write in new ones. The act was almost over and Murdoc was still writing some stuff out.

"I got it, how fast can you memorize these?" asked Murdoc.

"When it comes to music, I remember word for word." said Stuart.

He takes the page to start reading as the seventh act ends.

"What a song, so catchy and upbeat, thank you Ryan Rivers and friends, we are now at our last five acts, so we'll take a five minute break." said the MC.

Ryan comes back around and Murdoc meets him.

"You spineless piece of shit!" he growled.

Ryan freaks out but Dan and Zeke get him off.

"We did nothing." said Dan.

"You stole my song, that ain't nothing you dick-less cowards!" hissed Murdoc.

The three were scared when the MC and guard came over.

"What is going on, stop this at once." said the MC.

"These guys are thieves, that song they played was mine!" yelled Murdoc.

The two blinked and looked at Ryan.

"He's lying, I wrote that song myself, he's just jealous and hates me so he's making up lies." said Ryan.

Murdoc was pissed when Stuart comes over.

"Show us the lyric sheet then." said Stuart.

Ryan glares at him for Zeke to show it.

"This our song, we wrote it." he said.

Stuart takes it for a moment to smile.

"Then why is Murdoc's name on it?" he asked.

The three paled as the MC looks at the sheet. Sure enough, Murdoc Niccals was written below the title.

"I always sign my work." Murdoc chuckled.

"They no doubt stole it from my bag when our backs were turned." said Stuart.

"The evidence is clear, you three are disqualified for theft and unsportsmanlike behavior." said the MC.

Ryan is furious and the two walk away.

"Doesn't matter, you two are on next and have no song to play." laughed Ryan.

"Actually, we do have another song." smirked Murdoc.

The three were shocked as Stuart and Murdoc head back to get their equipment. With that, the show starts again.

"Sorry for the delay folks, but act seven has been disqualified as that song they performed was taken from another act." said the MC.

The crowd boos at that and when Murdoc peeks, Ryan does look embarrassed.

"Now, let's move on to our eighth act, Murdoc Niccals and Stuart Tusspot." said the MC.

The crowd cheers as the two take the stage. Murdoc grins big at the crowd, this was just the beginning.

He looks at his friend who is all set up. And with that, Murdoc starts playing.

 _Magic for me_

 _Magic make no sound_

 _It good for me_

 _It good for me underground_

 _Magic on me_

 _Really got me down_

 _Invade the city_

 _It make my heart beat no sound_

 _Beat no sound_

 _Beat no sound (ooh ooh ooh ooh)_

 _Beat no sound_

 _Beat no sound_

 _Beat no sound (ooh ooh ooh ooh)_

 _And let me tell myself_

 _Tell on_

 _She turned my dad on_

 _She turned my dad on_

 _Dad on_

 _Dad on_

Murdoc bobbed his head to the music and looked at the crowd. They were clapping to the music and screaming in excitement.

Yes, this was what it means to be a rock star!

The screaming fans, the light, and of course most importantly the music. Murdoc's long tongue slithered out as he gave a devilish grin.

A few people screamed even louder but not in fear, they screamed in amazement. He looks back to his best friend who was smiling happily as he played the tunes.

The song is great, and it will be even better with a guitar and drums. Stuart brings the mic back and Murdoc closes his eyes to hear that voice.

 _Magic for me_

 _Magic get me through_

 _We pledge it money_

 _People seem to walk through you_

 _Magic's funny_

 _Magic get me through_

 _All good for me_

 _When people seem to always walk through you_

 _Walk through you_

 _Walk through you (ooh ooh ooh ooh)_

 _Walk through you_

 _Walk through you_

 _Walk through you (ooh ooh ooh ooh)_

 _Walk through you_

 _Walk through you_

 _Walk through you_

 _And let me tell myself_

 _Tell on_

 _She turned my dad on_

 _She turned my dad on_

 _Dad on_

 _Dad on_

Stuart takes a pause as the music tunes down a bit. He gives his own devilish smile to bring the mic closer.

 _She made me kill myself_

 _Come on_

 _Come on_

 _She turned my dad on_

 _Come on_

 _She turned my dad on_

 _Come on_

 _She turned my dad on_

 _She turned my dad on_

 _Dad on_

 _Dad on_

With that last word, Stuart drops the mic and Murdoc rips one last cord for the audience to scream loudly in cheer. The MC comes back on with a big grin.

"Wow, now that is a performance that'll be hard to beat, let's give a last big cheer to Murdoc and Stuart." said the MC.

The crowd cries out in cheer with Stuart happily waving at them as Murdoc goes backstage. The bluenette laughs and takes a seat with his friend.

"That was so fun, and they loved us." said Stuart.

"I know, now that's what it means to be a rock star." said Murdoc.

The two then relax and the rest of the acts perform. The acts went quickly and soon it was over.

"That was our final act and with that, it's time to vote, everyone select your favorite act and then pass them up." said the MC.

Murdoc rolled his eyes, that was going to take awhile. A few minutes later, all the votes were cast and the MC looked through them.

"Wow, minus a few, the winner is clear." said the MC.

He takes a dramatic pause and Stuart shares a look with the Satanist. Was the drama really needed?

"Act number eight is our winners!" yelled the MC.

Murdoc's jaw drops and Stuart smiles big to grab his friend's hand and the two walk back on stage. The crowd cheers and Stuart takes the small silver trophy while Murdoc takes the check for 100,000 dollars.

"Do you two have any words to say?" asked the MC.

"Uh thanks." said Stuart.

"That sums it all up, see ya." said Murdoc.

He pulls Stuart with him as the crowd chants their names.

"You said rock stars keep their speeches short and sweet, was that good?" asked Stuart.

"Yep, now let's get out of here before we get mobbed." said Murdoc.

They grab their gear and walk out of the area and exit the Mall.

"That was a ton of fun, so, what should we do with the money?" asked Stuart.

"Get it in bills and put it with the rest." said Murdoc.

Stuart nods as they get into the car and drive off.

"Wait, wouldn't it be better to put the money in the bank, I mean, someone might find our clubhouse one day with the money." said Stuart.

Murdoc stops at a red light to think.

"Good point, alright, we'll get the money at the tree house and put it with the rest in a joined bank account." said Murdoc.

The bluenette smiles with a nod to grab a cigarette. He lights up to pass the pack to Murdoc. He lights up and drives towards the park.

As they drive, he slowly smiles bigger and bigger. He performed on stage with his best friend and kicked ass.

This was all the proof he needed, he was truly destined to be a rock star. And if people loved that one song that they finished last minute, then he was going to be king of this world of idiots.

He was going to rule the whole world.

 _ **A/N:**_ **Stuart and Murdoc have performed and kicked ass. Ryan didn't really get his just desserts but I can't humiliate him every time...right? Anyway, what will these two do next? Stay tuned and plz review.**


	39. Girlfriend Issues

"You are an asshole, Murdoc, you hear me, AN ASSHOLE!" yelled a seventeen year old girl.

She has long blonde hair with blue streaks, a ton of make up and a short red tank top and light blue jean capri pants. She glared at the seventeen year old Goth who just calmly smokes his cigarette.

"Tell me something I don't know, sweetie." grinned Murdoc, blowing smoke at her.

She glares harder to grab her unopened soda can to throw it at him. Murdoc merely moves his head and the can sails pass his head. She yells angrily to snatch up her purse and storms away.

Murdoc just watches her as she stomps through the park. Just as she gets to the exit, Stuart appears and seems to greet her. She just glares at him to push the bluenette out of her way.

Murdoc growls, she was mad at him, there was no reason to be bitchy to Stuart.

'I'm so butchering that eye sore of a car of hers tonight.' thought Murdoc.

The teen seems unaffected by the girl's outburst so he just walks on to stand by his friend.

"What happened between you and Emma?' asked Stuart.

"Dumped her ass." said Murdoc.

Stuart snorts to sit down next to the gothic satanist and look at the park, seeing the young kids play.

"What was the reason this time?" asked Stuart.

"She was getting clingy, talking about meeting her folks, getting married and of course children, we're seventeen, not adults yet and she has this all planned." said Murdoc in annoyance.

"True, I think all girls dream of their weddings or something." said Stuart.

Murdoc snorts to finished his cig and tosses it to the ground.

"Clubhouse?" asked Murdoc.

His answer is a big grin and the two get up and head into the woods. Like all the other times, Murdoc pulls out the secret ladder and the two climb up.

The clubhouse looks the same but instead of soda, the mini fridge was full of liquor Murdoc managed to steal during shipments at bars or shops. The two settle on the bean bag chairs and start up the game system.

They select a fighting game and start the match.

"So, thought you had plans with Paula." said Murdoc.

For the past year, Stuart and Paula have been dating and for the most part, things seemed well. Almost too well. When it comes to Stuart, Murdoc can get pretty defensive.

"We did, but when I called her she said something came up, she said her mom was sick but..." started Stuart.

Murdoc pauses the game to look at his friend. A look of confusion, something had happened with that call.

"What, do I need to kick the shit out of her?" asked Murdoc.

This gets a laugh from the teen who smiles happily at his friend.

"No, it's just that if her mom is sick, she shouldn't be playing such loud music." said Stuart.

Murdoc blinks, loud music?

"Do you know what kind?" asked Murdoc.

Something wasn't sitting right with him, what was that bitch up to? If she's hurting the bluenette, no one would find her body.

"Uh, sounded like that hard rock, not Kiss hard rock but still pretty hard." said Stuart.

Murdoc hums, he had no idea what he meant but hard rock he's heard at a local bar. He may have to check things out.

He unpauses the game and they continue.

"Emma was the fifth girlfriend you had since we started Junior year, must be a record." said Stuart.

"Ya, but they lacked what I wanted." said Murdoc.

"Oh ya?" asked Stuart.

"Yep; First Terry Boomer, dated me to piss off her parents so I stayed till I banged her and left, second was Missy Miller, dated me for a bet so i fucked her on the first date and dumped her shortly after; third was Amanda Swell, wanted to get back at her boyfriend so I dumped her in front of him after I snogged her as I wouldn't even touch that bitch, and fourth was Diana Greenfield, seemed my type but turns out she was really into guy on guy action and tried to see if I would do a threesome with another dude, so I just walked out." said Murdoc.

Stuart chuckles a bit to suddenly get a look.

"I haven't heard from Diana since you broke up with her." said Stuart.

"Eh, she may be in an asylum, who knows." said Murdoc.

The bluenette nods when the screen flashes, showing Stuart's character as the winner.

"What, uh, my controller must be broken." said Murdoc.

"You always say that." said Stuart.

"I- um, that is, the character is rubbish." snapped Murdoc.

"Really, he seems fine to me." said Stuart.

"No, no, he is rubbish, that's why." said Murdoc.

The bluenette shrugs and they start the nest the round. The rest of the day is spent playing video games, watching movies, snacks and alcohol.

Murdoc was about to start the next round when his friend turns it off.

"What the hell, I was going to kick your ass." said Murdoc.

"Mom will be home in ten minutes, we gotta get back." said Stuart.

The Satanist sighs to throw his controller to the ground and gets up. The two climb down the ladder with the bluenette hiding it.

"Ready?" asked Stuart.

"No, I just remembered, I have some pals to meet up with, I'll be back later tonight." said Murdoc.

"Oh alright, see you later." said Stuart.

Murdoc pats his friend's head to watch his walk away. Once out of sight, Murdoc frowns to pull out his cell phone to look through his contacts. He clicks on a name and puts the phone to his ear.

" _Who is this?_ " asked a rough voice.

"Calm yourself Mick, it's Murdoc." said the goth.

" _Ah Muds, what do you need?_ " asked Mick.

"Gather the boys, we're going to Mac's Pub." said Murdoc.

" _Anything to do with your blue bird?_ " asked Mick.

"Maybe, we're just heading out to drink...and catch a cheating bird while we're at it." said Murdoc.

" _Cheating on that innocent friend of yours, ya, I'll get the boys, see you in ten minutes._ " said Mick.

Murdoc grins big to hang up with an evil chuckle. He lets his tongue slither out, licking his sharp teeth and lips.

'For her sake, she better have just been listening to loud music in her room.' thought Murdoc.

He pockets his cell and heads to his parked car. No one hurts his bluebird and gets away with it.

 _ **A/N:**_ **Murdoc and Stuart are now seventeen and going through the dating scene, well Murdoc is as he's banging all the girls with Stuart sticking with Paula. Is she cheating on Stuart, what will Murdoc find? Stay tuned and plz review.**


	40. Can I Do Right

Murdoc lets out a puff as he stands outside Mac's Pub. It was the only pub in town that didn't check for ID and played extremely loud music.

So if Paula truly was lying to Stuart, this is where she'd be.

Murdoc drops his fag to the ground and stomps it out when a truck pulls up. Coming from the passenger's seat is Mick, a blond muscle head in a white shirt and rugged green hoodie and two others follow out. Cal, who was another blonde with a black v-neck on and the other, Dave, was a brunette in a white wife beater.

"So, we got a bird cheating on bluey?" asked Cal.

"Possibly, so if not, then we still get a night of drinking in." chuckled Murdoc.

The three nod and they walk inside the bar. It was bar, smokey, and full of people looking for a night to forget their issues. The four get to an empty booth where a waitress spots them and with a nod from the Satanist, she goes to get them some liquor.

"So, what's this bitch look like anyway?" asked Mick.

"Paula Cracker, black hair past her shoulders, bright red lipstick with a mole on her upper lip, she wears sunglasses and dresses in reveal shirts with a black jacket." said Murdoc.

The three look at the bar for Dave to smack Cal's arm. With a point, they look over to see men surrounding a table like stage with a girl dancing on top.

She was wearing a very short skirt that showed off a red thong and her shirt was missing. Once she turned around, there was no denying it. Murdoc growled as he watches Paula shake her ass to the older men, teasing them with her mischievous smirk.

"I take it that's the bitch?" asked Mick.

With a nod, Murdoc pulls out his phone and starts recording. He doesn't want to hurt Stu, but this bitch was lying and cheating on him.

First he'd tell his friend, then he and his boys would make sure she disappears.

"So, what's the plan?" asked Cal.

"First I get my evidence, then we take care of her, Stu is innocent, the only innocence I actually want to keep from getting destroyed." said Murdoc.

"Don't blame ya, Stu is an angel, a little blue bird, he don't need this shit." said Mick.

Dave nods, crossing his arms to glare at the unfaithful whore. The song that was playing ends and Paula happily waves to the men before getting her shirt back on and hops off the table.

The waitress brings Murdoc his liquor and he nods to the boys. They nod back and start drinking while Murdoc walks over towards Paula.

She was drinking a beer and Murdoc sits on the table behind her.

"So, how's your Mom feeling, better?" asked Murdoc.

Paula jumps to spit out her beer, coughing to look at the Satanist.

"My mom, what are-oh, you talked with Stuart." said Paula.

"Ya, he seemed concerned about your sick mother, but when he mentioned hearing loud music, I knew you were lying, and what do you know, your a lying, cheating whore." said Murdoc.

"Ha, calling the kettle black are we?" asked Paula.

"Hey, I don't have a problem admitting I slept with quite a feel women, but I never lied or cheated on them." growled Murdoc.

Paula crosses her arms and smirks at him.

"So what, you'll tell Stu I was here, he won't believe you, he loves me too much." said Paula.

"Sadly you don't, and two things bitch, one, I'm his best friend, he knows I would never lie or hurt him, and two, I have this." said Murdoc.

He holds up his phone, showing the black haired girl the video he took. She pales and makes a grab for it but Murdoc holds it out of reach to kick her away.

"What will it take, money, a favor, sex?" asked Paula.

"Nope, you are hurting my best friend and so therefore, I'm going to tell him the truth, and you, you are never going to bother him again, my boys and I will make sure of that." said Murdoc.

Paula looks behind him to see Mick and the others to gulp. She stares at Murdoc before a smirk crosses her face.

"So you want to protect Stuart, but you'll end up hurting him if you tell." said Paula.

Murdoc pauses at that as she leans against the table opposite of him. She flips her hair to grab her drink.

"Think about it, if he finds out I haven't been faithful, it'll tear his heart out, but if you help me keep this quiet, then he'll stay happy, why put him through the pain when you can help hide it." said Paula.

Murdoc was angry, did she really think he'd keep this quiet. But what of Stuart, this really would hurt him, and badly.

Paula finishes her drink to stand, looking at Murdoc happily.

"You see, no one has to get hurt, we can all go on, being our happy, usual selves." said Paula.

She winks at Murdoc and walks away, leaving the Satanist to stare at him phone.

Stuart deserves to know the truth, but it'll deeply hurt him, maybe he shouldn't tell him.

'But if I don't, she'll just continue to use him and I'll have to sit back and watch.' thought Murdoc.

He bits his lip and walks back to his pals.

"What the hell happened?" asked Mick.

"She made a damn good point, fuck!" yelled Murdoc.

"How could she, she's a stupid whore." said Cal.

Murdoc tells them what had happened and chugs down two glasses of rum.

"I don't want to hurt him, but Paula is just going to keep using him if I don't say something." said Murdoc.

The others are silent when Mick takes Murdoc's glass away.

"You need to tell him, not telling will only make things worse, he may find out himself and if he finds out you knew, how much worse will that get for you?" asked Mick.

Murdoc sighs, there was no winning in this situation. But as he thinks this, he remembers back in middle school, when Stuart kept quiet about the way the Goths were treating him. He kept quiet and stayed away to keep Murdoc happy, even though it hurt them both.

The Satanist looks at the window to his reflection and stares down at his inverted cross, his sixth birthday present from Stuart. Glaring at his reflection, he snatches his glass back from Mick to down it in a single gulp.

"This is now my business guys, we'll talk later." said Murdoc.

The three share a look of concern but nod and watch Murdoc walk away.

Back outside, Murdoc heads to his car, head down. This was now up to him, what should he do?

As he walks to his car, his cell goes off and he grabs it. It was a message from an unknown number but the text he understood.

It was from Paula.

 _Remember, keep quiet and help me hide this and no one has to get hurt. You don't want to break Stu's fragile little heart now, right?_

Murdoc glares at the message and slams his car door shut, resting his head on the steering wheel. He just wants to keep his friend happy, but now he was at a cross roads.

Does he tell Stuart the truth, or keep it quiet to keep him from getting hurt? He lifts his head to see his reflection, he was a known freak, but Stuart saw past all that.

He saw something that no one else sees, not even Murdoc himself. To everyone, he's a worthless, bad temper, womanizing, broken kid from an abusive family, but not Stuart.

Stuart saw someone he could always trust, someone to have his back and someone who was his best friend.

Murdoc leans more in to see his reflection better. He himself just sees a sad, broken man with dreams that are bigger than himself.

But most of all...he sees nothing.

Murdoc frowns and starts up his car to drive away. As he drives, he feels the two halves of himself arguing.

 **We have to tell him!**

 **No, we'll just hurt him, we need to keep quiet.**

 **He is our best friend, he deserves to know the truth!**

 **He is, which is why we have to keep him happy and from getting hurt.**

Murdoc groans as he speeds down the road. What could he do?

He was the bad guy, but how in this situation could he become the best friend Stuart has set him up to be?

 _ **A/N**_ **: Murdoc has caught Paula but now he's in a dilemma. As Paula said, he could badly hurt Stuart if he tells him, but if he doesn't, Paula will just keep using him. What is Murdoc to do? Stay tuned and plz review.**


	41. Best Interests At Heart

The alarm goes off but Murdoc just ignores it, letting it ring. He hasn't gotten any sleep since last night, his mind still racing.

Stuart is his best friend, and he's dating a cheating bitch of a whore, but he also loves her deeply so he'll end up getting hurt.

'Why is it that no matter what, I'm the bad guy?' thought Murdoc.

He sighs to look at his alarm to bring up his fist, smashing the alarm to bits. Stuart deserves a best friend who will always have his back, but Murdoc can't.

If he tells him the truth, he'll get his heart broken, but if he keeps his mouth shut, then Paula will continue to use him.

The Satanist groans when there's a knock on his door.

"Hey Mudsy, come on, we gotta get to school if we want to put those skunks in Ms. Taylor's office." called Stuart.

"I'm up, none got out, right?" asked Murdoc.

"Checked when I got up, still sleeping in their cages." said Stuart.

"Then start putting them in my trunk, I'll be down in five." said Murdoc.

He gets a laugh in return and hears his friend's retreating footsteps. Murdoc sighs more and gets out of his bed to change into a black sleeveless shirt, black wrist bands and faded gray jeans.

Now to get to school and pretend he doesn't know his best friend's girlfriend is a lying, cheating, manipulative bitch.

Grabbing his bag, Murdoc leaves his room to follow his friend to his car. Hopefully Rachel hasn't found the skunks.

 ***~* GORILLAZ *~***

The day went by fast, actually faster as it wasn't even twelve yet. The skunks had done their part beautifully, spraying their Math teacher in a foul stench.

In her rush, she left the door opening, allowing five skunks to leave and walk around. The principal ended the school day very early and called in pest control.

Murdoc was by his car, smoking as he waited for Stu to arrive. He looks over to spot the bluenette but his guts turned when he sees he's with Paula.

They're holding hands and Stuart looks so happy, even kissing her cheek. Murdoc feels sick, knowing that others have kissed that cheek and done much more to her.

The two hug and Paula looks up to stare at the Satanist. She gives an evil grin with an eye roll but the message is clear.

Keep quiet or he gets hurt.

Murdoc growls at this and watches as 2D gives her another kiss and starts walking towards his friend.

"Sorry about that Mudsy, Paula needed money for the bus to get home as her car broke down." said Stuart.

"You mean the bus everyone takes to come here and head home from for free?" asked Murdoc.

2D blinks to put a finger to his chin.

"She didn't say she was taking the school bus now that you mention it." said Stuart.

Now it made sense why she wanted to keep the relationship going.

She needed someone that was naive but more than that, someone who also had money. With all the money they saved since childhood, especially from the contest they won, he and Stuart had a quite the bit of money saved, split between the two evenly.

And Paula was using Stuart for his share.

"Let's go hang out at the tree house." said Murdoc.

His friend smiles happily at that and gets into the car. Murdoc snubs out his cigarette and gets into the car.

It's silent for the ride, Stuart staring off into space while Murdoc wishes he could launch that bitch into space.

They get to the park and as usual, race to the tree line for their secret base.

"So, what should we play, battle royale or a teamwork game?" asked Stuart.

"Royale, I'm going to kill your fucking streak." said Murdoc with a playful grin.

"You can try, but at twenty-three wins, you will fail." laughed Stuart.

The system set up, the two get ready to fight.

Round one through eight are easily won by Stuart.

"God dammit, this character is rubbish!" yelled Murdoc.

"Nah, I played as him, remember, you just suck." teased Stuart.

The Satanist laughs as they start the next round. As they begin, Stuart nervously looks over to the Satanist.

"Hey Murdoc, when you first had sex, how was it?" asked Stuart.

"Heh, warm heavenly goodness, Stu, you can't get that kind of heat from your hand." said Murdoc.

The bluenette laughs as his character upper cuts Murdoc's guy.

"Why you wanna know?" he added.

"Well, I want to finally do it with Paula." said Stuart.

Murdoc flinches, causing his character to mess up his super move.

"You want to fuck Paula?!" demanded Murdoc.

"Of course, she is my girlfriend, and she's so beautiful, and sweet, she's just amazing." sighed Stuart happily.

Murdoc grinds his teeth as he mashes his buttons. Stuart's first time should be with someone special, not that cheating bitch.

As Stuart goes on about how much he loves her, the raven haired teen just gets angrier. Paula didn't even deserve to kiss the ground Stuart walked on, hell, she didn't even have the right to breathe the same air.

She was just using and hurting his best friend!

"Murdoc, Murdoc, MURDOC!" yelled Stuart.

The Satanist pauses and looks to his friend, anger quickly disappearing.

"What?" asked Murdoc.

"Well one you beat me, killing my streak, and second, you just killed your controller." said Stuart.

He blinks to see the screen saying he was the winner. Then his gaze hits his controller, it was cracked in half with the buttons missing or squashed deeper into it.

It was ruined ether way.

Murdoc sighs to toss the controller away, he didn't feel any better.

"Murdoc, is something, wrong, you know you can always tell me." said Stuart.

The Satanist looks to his friend, seeing the concern and worry on his face. He deserved better, and Murdoc was going to give it.

"Paula isn't a sweet or nice girl, Stu, she's using you for your money." said Murdoc.

This makes the bluenette pause and stare in confusion.

"Huh, what are you saying?" asked Stuart.

The raven haired teen sighs deeply, no going back.

"I had a feeling she was lying to you, remember when you said you heard loud music when you called, well, I know a bar in town that plays loud music so I went there." said Murdoc.

"Wa-was she there?" asked Stuart softly.

Murdoc looks to his friend sadly to nod. He then grabs his phone and pulls up the evidence, showing him.

"I'm sorry Stu, she's been cheating on you, she's the type to find someone naive that she can use as her own personal ATM machine." said Murdoc.

Stuart stares at the photo to shut his eyes.

"Wait, if you knew since yesterday, why didn't you say anything?" asked Stuart.

"She...manipulated me, said that I'd be the one hurting you if I told, and I believed that, but hearing you worship her when she doesn't even deserve to breathe the same air as you, I couldn't let you continue this, especially if it means you doing something as special as your first time with her, you deserve a hell of a lot better." said Murdoc.

Stuart is silent, just staring at his phone. Murdoc is worried, he didn't want to hurt his friend, he doesn't want Stuart to cry.

"You know, I think I already knew she was cheating on me." said Stuart.

"Huh?" asked Murdoc, he already knew?!

"I didn't want to believe it, she's my first girlfriend, but, the way she'd cancel dates, ask for some money for things that made no sense, even when I wanted to kiss her lips, she always turned her head, I ignored all that because I wanted a good relationship." said Stuart.

"You made it a good one for her, but what about you, you are more important than that fucking bitch." said Murdoc.

The bluenette remains silent as he returns Murdoc's phone.

"I'm going to fix it, starting by dumping her ass, she has never even liked me." said Stuart.

"She's an idiot, there is a lot to like about you, Blue bird." said Murdoc.

Stuart laughs and hugs the Satanist.

"Next time you find something out like this, tell me, it'll do no good if you let it go on." said Stuart.

Murdoc agrees and he sits back as the bluenette changed the TV to the DVD and starts up Wicked Scary. Murdoc smiles as Stuart joins him by the bean bag chairs.

They're best friends, and best friends always have your back. There was more doubt, Murdoc was worthy of the title.

Now to kick Paula to the curb and everything would be back to perfect.

 _ **A/N:**_ **Murdoc finally came clean and told Stuart the truth about Paula...and after a day too. Woo, stupid bitch thinking she was sneaky. What will happen next? Stay tuned and plz review.**


End file.
